Sins of the Father: Vows
by Nitte iz
Summary: One mistake sent her hurtling into marriage and him into the far reaches of space. Now ten years later... GtB
1. Bad boy

Tada! This is going to be a mega-fic, it's my longest and most action packed. It'll have three sagas all set after the regular sagas, including GT. No modifications people - no bonding with biting and all (though I love that), Goku's gone, and the 14 year gap is still between Goten, Trunks, and Pan, Bra. This is a Goten angst fic, so be warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of real value, don't even have a license though that's more because I don't like to drive.  
  
Sins of the Father: Vows  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Boy  
  
*  
  
He was a bad boy.  
  
From the tattoos coiling around his biceps to the unkempt tattered jeans to the cigarette smoke that lazily curled from his mouth.  
  
Every inch of him was the picture of rebellion: the pierced eyebrow, the glimmer of danger in his eyes, the carelessness of his pose as he leaned against his red convertible.  
  
Mothers warned their daughters about his type.  
  
Fathers railed against them, shaking their fist.  
  
Parents wept when their child took that course.  
  
He was reckless, insensitive, arrogant, a remorseless womanizer.  
  
After one last drag from his cigarette, he straightened up and crushed the butt with his heel. With effortless grace he strode to the door of the club. The bouncer merely glanced at him before motioning him in. He was a regular after all.  
  
The wall of sound hit him soundly, but he barely flinched. The loud music, dingy lighting, smoke-choked atmosphere, and overwhelming stench of heat, sweat, and alcohol, this was his element.  
  
He made his way steadily to the bar, his every step radiating confidence and self-control. The bartender nodded to him when he finally reached his destination.  
  
"Your regular?" He barely waited for an answer as he began to mix the drink. "Here you go, Akuma."  
  
The devil, a friendly nickname.  
  
He was a bad boy.  
  
Habiting one formerly known as heaven.  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
For all you out there, Goten means heaven or paradise. There will be puns! After chapter two, the chapters will be longer and of regular format, not this odd narration style. 'Til then!  
  
Nitte iz 


	2. Descent into Darkness

DB etc. is not mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2: Descent into Darkness  
  
*  
  
*  
  
When Goku left that final time, everyone took it hard. They were losing their best friend, hero, husband, father, grandfather. However everyone assumed that Pan would be hurt most. They prepared for teenage rebellion, anger, destructive behavior, and emotional outbursts.  
  
No one was prepared for Goten's transformation.  
  
*  
  
He looked up at the boundless sky, full of stars. Years ago, when he was only a child he had looked up at that sky, wondering where his father was and why he wasn't with him. He would listen to Trunks go on and on about his father. Sure he had stories about his, but his father wasn't real, not like Trunks'. Why didn't he have a real dad? No one could explain to him why his father stayed dead. And the tears ChiChi cried countless nights . . . No story of his father's goodness could make up for them.  
  
Everyone looked at him and exclaimed how much he looked like his father, acted like him, smiled like him. Why couldn't they see him instead of someone who wasn't not real?  
  
But suddenly his father was alive, he was real! And he was a hero!  
  
The whispered doubts and simmering resentment were quickly buried. He threw himself whole heartedly into living with his new family: mother, brother, and father!  
  
But still the resentment lurked . . . and he still walked in the shadow of his father.  
  
He left.  
  
He had moved out two years ago for college, goofing off with his roommate Trunks. He was twenty-one, yet still such a child.  
  
His father left his mother. Not for another woman - Ubuu. Training.  
  
SEVEN YEARS! Seven Dende-d*ed years!  
  
Another seven years his father stole from his mother. She still smiled, though wanly. He moved back in with her, as if to take his father's place. Hah! And she cried again at night.  
  
The rage returned, stewing just below the surface. He still played the childish goofball, he still pretended to be like his father.  
  
He didn't know whether to be overjoyed or devastated when the capsule ship took off without him. He might've finally been able to confront the man who had managed to eclipse him since birth. But instead, he was left behind. Again.  
  
And then he looked up into the boundless sky and wondered where his father was. But his father wouldn't come back this time.  
  
The child grew up that day.  
  
Yeah, he grew up . . . into a teenager.  
  
Paris tried to stay by him, but he almost dragged her down with him. The parties, the drinking, the smoking, the piercing. This wasn't the boy she had known and loved. This boy, this man scared her. She couldn't save what, who the boy had become.  
  
No one else knew how to deal with his change. The Z-fighters soon stopped asking what he was up to. Besides, they had all drifted back into their own lives. Krillian and Bulma wanted to help, if only to ease the heartache they could see in their best friend's wife's eyes, but how? Marron and Trunks became too occupied with their own lives to mend their old friend's life, though Trunks still tried to keep tabs on him.  
  
Pan was the last to give up. Her father had washed his hands of his brother, disgusted by his refusal to help himself and further hurting his mother. Pan kept trying though, but he spiraled further and further down into his black hole.  
  
By the end of five years, he had rightfully earned the nickname Akuma.  
  
Drugs, drinking, gambling, smoking, casual sex, he was hosting a one man contest on the quickest way to destroy yourself.  
  
At least he had stepped out of his father's shadow.  
  
*  
  
The story really starts next chapter! 


	3. A Favor

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ etc., but I'm not singing the blues! (Please excuse the lame attempt at humor)  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3: A Favor  
  
*  
  
"Bra!"  
  
The joyful exclamation was the only warning the blue-haired girl got before she was swept into the man's arms. However, she merely smiled warmly at her captor who quickly pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"It's nice to see you too," she chided him, hints of laughter tingeing her voice.  
  
"So how's my favorite sister?" Trunks asked warmly as he got into the seat across from her, a bright grin on his face.  
  
Bra returned the smile and murmured she was great. As she took a sip of her tea, she glanced at him through half-lidded eyes. Something was up. The effusive welcome, her being his 'favorite sister' even though she was really his only sister, the invite to lunch at the quaint bistro where they were at now. It was a nice place really, nice stone floors and stylish simple tables. However nice it was though, to eat lunch with her big brother here, it was quite out of the blue. Oh yes, her brother definitely wanted something.  
  
"So Trunks, why'd you invite me here?"  
  
So subtlety had never been her strong point. She had to smile rather feline-like when the man in question immediately became flustered. Bingo.  
  
"What makes you think I want something?" he asked nervously. Oh sure, her brother was as suave and debonair as Don Juan with girls, but with blue- haired women that shared genes with him - he didn't have a prayer. Although, Bra mused, the Son women also seemed to be able to rattle Trunks. Especially ChiChi or Pan.  
  
"Probably because you do," she answered coolly. The purple-haired man sighed, fiddling with his napkin.  
  
"Okay, I do kinda want to ask you a favor," he rushed. "Well, it's more like for the family." Bra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"For the family," she repeated. "Oh Dende Trunks, please tell me you didn't forget Mom's birthday again, because this time-"  
  
"No!" he quickly interrupted. "I actually remembered this time." He paused, briefly considering how bad that sounded. He quickly changed tactics. "Do you have plans tonight?"  
  
"Um, no. Tenshi has to work late tonight," Bra replied without taking her eyes off him. What was this all about?  
  
"Oh, and how are you and Tenshi doing?" So innocent, her brother.  
  
"We're doing fine, just like we've been doing for the last three years. And you're trying to avoid the subject - what favor?" Trunks sighed, resigning to the inevitable.  
  
"I was wondering if you could, well would, go to the Fiery Pit."  
  
"The fiery pit? Wow, that sounds appealing."  
  
"It's a nightclub." Bra frowned.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to go to a nightclub? May I ask why?" Trunks closed his eyes.  
  
"It's Goten's latest regular hangout."  
  
The bluette froze. Goten? When was the last time she had seen him? It was hard to put her finger on a specific time - actually, it must've been her 16th birthday, two years ago. She still remembered gasping when she'd caught a glimpse of the metal sticking out of his eyebrow. Vaguely she had wondered how he had managed to pierce his half-Saiyan hide in the first place, but she had then got caught in his abyss eyes when he turned.  
  
He had changed from the sweet goofball she had gotten to know when Trunks, Pan, and Goku were in space. And not in a good way. The happiness, that spark of irrepressible life that had lived in Goku and his eyes - it was gone and only blank emptiness remained.  
  
*  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
*"Goten, nice to see you." Her voice was tight with nervousness and her eyes flicked around to avoid his deadened gaze.  
"I'm sure," his voice was silky with sarcasm. "Though I must admit it's more than a pleasure to see you all grown up."  
Startled, her gaze jumped to his face. She had to shiver. The blackness of his eyes . . . it threatened to swallow her whole. His smirk curled into something more predatory and the dangerous glint in his eyes shone brighter. He took a step toward her and casually brushed a blue bang from her face. Her eyes widened, a deer-in-headlights look springing onto her face. Her breath caught.  
"Goten!" The distant voice of her brother shattered the moment and just like that Goten was out of her personal space and moving away.  
She took a deep breath, just realizing she had been denying herself air. Her heartbeat, loud and rapid, beat in her ears.  
"Nice to see you too," his mocking voice floated from over his departing shoulder.*  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
*  
  
She had to suppress a shiver. Goten was definitely not at the top of her list of people she wanted to see. In fact, he was probably at the bottom.  
  
"Please Bra," Trunks immediately began pleading. "He's been doing badly for a few years now-"  
  
"Trunks! He's a grown man, he can look after himself." Her brother shook his lavender locks negatively.  
  
"He's becoming self-destructive Bra. He won't listen to any of us anymore, not even Pan." The sheer desperation finally caused Bra to examine him.  
  
"You're really worried, aren't you?"  
  
"We all are, Mom, ChiChi, Videl, Krillian, Pan, even Dad has asked 'what is Kakarrot's blasted second brat up to?' Pan's becoming a basket case she's so worried."  
  
"But what do you expect me to do? Pan's his niece for goodness sake!" Bra asked uneasily, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"I just want you to try talking to him. You're the only one of us who's somewhat detached from his, well, issues with Goku. He might listen to you."  
  
"Trun-"  
  
"Please Bra, just try. I'm not asking for a miracle." It was the closest Trunks had ever come to begging his sister.  
  
There was silence. She regarded her brother, considering. It really was horrible what Goten was doing to himself and she had to admit, she had missed him during these past few years. Before then, he had been like a second brother to her and then he had just - vanished.  
  
"I'll go, but no promises," she added quickly. Trunks' taut face relaxed, his grin returning. "Okay, so what about that lunch you promised me?" His grin broadened and he signaled a nearby waitress.  
  
"Oh and by the way-" she said sweetly. "You are so treating me."  
  
The bistro resounded with her ensuing laughter at his pouting face.  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter: Bra descends into the Fiery Pit (sorry about the corny name). I was going to include that scene in this chapter, but I guess I'll go for more short chapters.  
  
Ja ne for now!  
  
Nitte iz 


	4. Into the Pit

Hi again! *waves to her only faithful reviewer Hannio (love you!), glares at the rest who glare right back at her* Ah, sorry about the long update - I kinda forgot that I was an author for a while. *gives a Goku nervous laugh and hand behind head TM (whatever that means)* Hey! I just got caught up in B/V updates etc. and the Bra & Goten list just so rarely gets new stories I haven't even moved to the second page yet, oops now I have. *sigh* Here it is - the fourth chapter, nice and long.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, etc., etc.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4: The Fiery Pit  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The Fiery Pit. Such an appealing name.  
  
She didn't want to go in. It wasn't her crowd, that clubbed in clubs which actually served non-alcoholic drinks and the latest pop songs.  
  
No; this was hard-core night life, it just reeked of alcohol, smoke, and barely constrained primal instincts.  
  
No wonder Goten loved it.  
  
She on the other hand . . .  
  
She shivered, she so did not want to enter it. But a promise was a promise - though hadn't she said no promises? But that had to do with changing Goten; she had said she'd try. Wasn't that a promise in and of itself? Erg, sometimes she hated taking after her mother so much. Why couldn't she just not analyze this? Oh well, she assumed trying required actually going into the club. After heaving a sigh, she gave herself one last look over. She was wearing a glittery blue halter top which was rather modest and a crinkled white cotton skirt that almost went to her knee. All in all it was a tamer outfit than her usual. But this was a place where she definitely didn't want to be mistaken as a working girl.  
  
She squared her shoulders and boldly approached the door. The bouncer gave her a once-over.  
  
"You sure you're in the right place, sweet thing?" Bra clinched her teeth and withdrew a fifty from her purse. Smiling sweetly, she slipped it into his front pocket. He immediately stepped away from the door, letting her pass but not without a leer at her backside. "Come back any time," he called after her.  
  
She growled under her breath. Men.  
  
Bra had to bite back a gag as she was struck by the overpowering stench of sweat and smoke. How did Goten stand it? He was a half-Saiyan just like she. She snorted inwardly. Her father would probably say even more so. As she started to weave her way through the milling crowd, she couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't the whole problem. He couldn't forgive Goku for leaving - or was that more his human side? He seemed to indulge in all these hard-core activities and not care about the mother at home or friends who worried about him. So Saiyan. But such a turn-about from how she once knew him. What happened? Surely there was some vestige of humanity left in him? There she went again, thinking too much. She'd have to reserve her judgment until after she'd at least met up with Goten.  
  
First things first. She had to find the spiky-haired man. Inwardly cursing at the fact she had never learned to ki-sense, she decided to ask the bartender. If Goten had made this his usual hangout, the bartender would know the area he had staked out as his. Finally making her way to the bar, she signaled for the man behind the counter.  
  
"What'll it be?" the man asked with the easy familiarity those of his occupation often exuded. Though his eyes trailed down her curiously, he made no comment of how out-of-place she seemed. After all, you never insult a potential customer.  
  
"Actually I'm looking for someone. His name is Goten." She had to practically shout over the raucous music. The man looked at her blankly. She groaned inwardly. "He has black eyes, black hair. About this tall." She made a guess, not really remembering how tall he was. No sign of recognition. Ugh, there were too many d* people here. She searched her mind for something that would stick out. "His hair's really spiky. Pretty well built and um, he's got his left eyebrow pierced." Finally the man nodded.  
  
"You mean Akuma?" She paused. Akuma, he had to be joking. She rolled her eyes but nodded. The bartender hesitated, looking her over again. She wasn't dressed like one of Akuma's women. Didn't act like one either. They usually came in the slutty variety, though a few were of a higher quality. Most were drinkers, all clubbers. However they all shared one thing in common: they always only stuck around for a few nights. "You sure?"  
  
Bra growled slightly. "Yes. Now could you tell where he is?" Wordlessly the man stuck his thumb behind him. Following the finger, she could make out a dark passageway. Of course Goten would have his own room. Probably came frequently enough to live here. "Thanks," she muttered.  
  
The gloom seemed the thicken as she proceeded down the corridor. There were two or three rooms to either side, but as the doors were closed Bra decided not to chance walking in on people 'otherwise occupied'. The hallway then widened into a larger room, quieter than the main area of the club though even smokier. It was bigger than she had suspected and it seemed to hold several distinct 'cliques'. D*, how was she supposed to find Goten now? The only light in the room came from a single overly elaborate old-fashioned chandelier, that seemed very out of place with dungeon like walls, inscribed with visions of fire. Friendly was not an adjective one would use to describe the area. However, the sporadic bursts of laughter and loud conversations belied the somber settings. Bra's eyes flicked around the room, but as soon as she surveyed the right side of the room, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Her head whipped back around and blue locked with ebony. She froze, unexpectedly ensnared. Then suddenly she blinked and the eyes were gone. She shook her head. Well he was definitely there - no one else could have such creepy black eyes. D* him for being so, so intimidating. Laughable considering her father, but somehow Goten was daunting in a way her father wasn't, or maybe more appropriately, had ceased to be.  
  
She shifted to the left and tried to spot him. There was a large table crowded with alcohol, girls in clubbing outfits, and grinning teenage males. None were Goten. But he was over there somewhere. She hesitated. What was she supposed to do? Go over there and ask for him? Then what?  
  
Was she insane? Goten was over thirty and she was going to what? Try to straighten him out? He could do whatever he wanted to do and who was she to be able to stop him? She set her shoulders. She'd come to talk to him. After that. . . well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.  
  
When it became clear to the crowd where she was heading, a few catcalls erupted especially loud from a muscular brunette. Immediately a tall blond in muted fuchsia frowned and smacked him on the head. She huffed as he just blinked owlishly. Bra just smiled uneasily, before a red-headed slender boy turned to her. He couldn't have been over 18, but the gleam in his green eyes and open beer in his hand argued that he was older.  
  
"What can I do you for, cutie?" he asked, not totally unkindly, though his eyes did trail down her figure.  
  
"Well actually, would any of you happen to know where Go, er, Akuma is?" All conversation came a standstill as people all around the table immediately swiveled their heads. Red hair put down the beer bottle and the catcaller and girlfriend straightened up.  
  
"What do you want with him?" She wasn't one of Akuma's potential girls. He knew that in an instant. Maybe a cop? Between the under-aged drinking and drug partaking, the cops would love to get their claws the clientele of The Fiery Pit. They'd stoop that low, and yet . . . wouldn't a cop be more subtle?  
  
"Consider me a message from his mother," Bra smirked. There were a few snickers from that.  
  
"Oo, could she send me a message?" asked a gangly blond boy, openly ogling her. Red hair glared at him. If she knew Akuma, then he had a feeling that messing with her wouldn't go over well with him. He was one of the few who knew that Akuma was not as laid back as he seemed.  
  
"He's at the table by the wall," he replied, pointing further back. Bra nodded her thanks and carefully picked her way around the table, ignoring the stares and whispers directed her way.  
  
And there he was. He seemed, more harmless than she had imagined. He wore a simple black tank top and classy loose black slacks. His eyes were closed as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Behind was draped a blond woman wearing tight jeans and a red tube top. She was in the middle of speaking to Goten in a low voice when she caught sight of Bra. Arching an eyebrow, she examined her. Bra grit her teeth. She was starting to get really sick of that.  
  
The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Goten held up a hand and opened his eyes. The light flashed on his brow piercing as he tilted his head towards his hanger on, muttering a few words to her, which she bent down to hear though she kept her eyes fixed on Bra. After a moment, the girl reluctantly nodded and walked off, back to the main party. And finally Goten's eyes rested on Bra.  
  
Okay, now he didn't seem as harmless.  
  
After hesitating for a minute, she sat down across from him. He made no motion to stop her - though none to encourage her either. Neither said a word as their eyes locked for an indeterminable amount of time. For Bra, it was nerve-wracking. She suddenly found that the bridge she needed to cross still needed to be built, by hand. What was she doing here again? She swallowed. He stared. And the silence stretched on.  
  
He lifted up his cigarette for another drag.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke." The words popped out before she could think. She flushed red as he lifted up an elegant eyebrow. "It's bad for you, you know . . ." she trailed off embarrassed. He sneered at her as he took his next drag and blew the smoke in her face. "Don't do that." She snapped automatically.  
  
"Was that a command, princess?" the last word slipped off his tongue, slick with mocking. Straightening up before she could fire off an answer, he lowered the cigarette and spoke straight to her. "Let's cut the c*. You don't want to be here. That's just plain obvious. Someone obviously asked you to come check up on me. Probably Pan, seeing as my b* brother doesn't f*ing care, my mom wouldn't know, and nobody else cares either. So you came. You saw Akuma. And now you can go." And as he stared down at her, she felt the strong urge to just nod and flee.  
  
She hadn't really promised anything and it was his life to lead. He seemed to be perfectly happy the way he was and the thought of her being able to change him or him changing for her, was simply ludicrous. She hadn't seen him for over three years! She didn't know him and she sure as heck wasn't about to be buddy buddy with him. She wanted no part of the life he had made for himself - from all the stories that had filtered to her through Pan.  
  
And yet . . . what about Pan, ChiChi, her brother and everyone else who cared about him?  
  
'He's becoming self-destructive.' So Trunks had said. But who was she to help him?  
  
"Just go home and do whatever you rich kids do," Goten finished.  
  
Bra's hands fisted. She was not a child! Why did everyone keep treating her like one?  
  
"No." Her adamant refusal surprised him, and so did the fire in her eyes. She was sick of him making her feel small and powerless. She was a woman, not a child! "Yes, I don't want to be here. And it was Trunks who sent me. This isn't my usual scene. I'm sure that's obvious. And it was Trunks who sent me. But oh well! I'm staying." Each word was spat out and Goten was able to glimpse the temper that made her her mother's daughter in more ways than one.  
  
His eyebrow arched again. "Oh come on, you hate it here. The smoke, the attitudes, the hard liqueur. It took me a year to get used to it," the admission was casual as well as the accusation.  
  
"I can deal. I'm an adult." Her tone became unconsciously fierce and he eyed her carefully.  
  
"I don't think you can," he finally challenged slowly. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"How 'bout this, Saiyan?" the nickname slipped out slyly. She wasn't exactly sure where it came from, but she didn't stop to analyze it. Her father had said in a roundabout compliment once though, that Goten was probably the most Saiyan of all the hybrids. And at the moment all in black, he looked as dangerous as a Saiyan should be. Goten's only reaction was a slight narrowing of the eyes. "I manage to survive the night here and we meet somewhere else, not a bar," she clarified quickly. "To talk, whatever." Goten smirked.  
  
"And if you don't?" he goaded her.  
  
"I'll leave you alone - and make sure so does Trunks," she added when he didn't seem to agree. He pondered her for a second, then raised his arm. As if it was a silent signal, the girl from before returned.  
  
"I'll take my usual drink," he said, not bothering to turn his gaze from the blue-haired woman in front of him.  
  
"I'll take the same," she suddenly chimed rashly. His face changed to mild surprise. She simply smiled her 'the-devil-may-care' smile. So what if she didn't know what his usual was? Gulping inside, she just hoped her Saiyan side would hold her in good stead.  
  
"You heard the lady," Goten said, when the girl didn't move. Blinking, she nodded and walked away again, this time taking the time to look over her shoulder at the new girl.  
  
There was silence at the small table by the wall. Bra absently noted that the tables were done in pine, but with flame borders. The drinks arrived and each took one. As she lifted the glass, getting a good whiff of the alcohol within, they locked eyes. Bra was determined to not let those eyes creek her out again. She would prove herself this night. Goten raised his glass, his eyes sparkling with something she couldn't identify. She followed his example and they clinked glasses.  
  
"Welcome to Hell, princess."  
  
And their eyes remained locked.  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So here it is finally, chapter 4. Only a day, kinda, late. How will the night end?  
Just to let you know, this will be a long fic. It is as much a story about Bra & Goten's relationship as it is about Goten's bitterness about Goku. (Heroes don't have the right to dream, was actually inspired by this fic, so you can read that for Goku's side of the story) Warning: Bra and Goten will not just jump into bed. Oh and the whole welcome to hell - it's the Fiery Pit after all.  
I will try to write more uninterruptedly.  
Opinion poll:  
What should Goten's 'usual' be? (I have very little knowledge in this area, so give me a name and little description of the drink) 


	5. La Vida Loca

I've gotten more reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down* Thank you so much : unibabe, Kasa, Vegeta's lil' Princess, and nOy. And you even commented on each others' reviews! Thank you so much for your input and you'll have to read on to see how I used it . . .  
  
*  
  
So here it is - the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: why do you think I'm posting this on Fanfiction.net?  
  
*  
  
Chapter 5: Living La Vida Loca  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She choked on her first drink. However Goten had raised an eyebrow and she had quickly downed the lot. He smirked and ordered another one, which made Bra turn a little green. Nevertheless she refused to lose this bet, especially in only five minutes. Vegeta wasn't her father for nothing.  
  
After the second drink and Bra got used to the buzz that was starting to make her head spin, she couldn't help herself.  
  
"What exactly is this?"  
  
"It's called absence. British import as a matter of fact." Bra frowned, trying to shake off the image of Goten suddenly breaking out into proper British English and calling for a pot of tea. (sorry to all the Brits out there, it's a stereotype I know) "Fairly decent amount of alcohol in it though."  
  
"Fairly decent?" She asked, not really sure if she wanted the answer. Goten grinned, his still white teeth flashing in the dim light.  
  
"120 proof." Bra nearly dropped her glass. 60% alcohol!!!!!!!!!!! She gulped. Oh yeah, she was definitely going home plastered.  
  
"That's nice." She murmured, feeling even more light-headed. "And you drink this regularly?"  
  
"I have a high tolerance. Probably from my high body mass." Bra felt somewhat surprised by his response. So his dense behavior when he was young was just an act, though she would've thought any brains he had would've been rotted out by the night life he participated in.  
  
He raised his arm again for the return of the waitress and she blanched. This time, Goten seemed to take pity on her. He whispered something into the girl-with-the-red-tube-top's ear and she nodded. When she returned, it was with a drink that had a red tinge. She placed it in front of the blue-eyed girl who eyed it warily.  
  
"You might like this better," Goten said affably. Her gaze shifted to him. Why was he being so friendly now? He had basically told her to f* off ten minutes ago and now he was being all nice. She highly doubted it was the alcohol. Something told her that getting Goten drunk would be a real feat. And there was still that glint in his onyx eyes which made her instinctively not trust him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"It's a cocktail. You might find the taste, a little more palatable." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's a big word, didn't know you had it in you," she said sarcastically.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know," he murmured, his eyes watching her carefully as she finally took a tentative sip. It was slightly sweet, which she had to admit she liked. She didn't drink it too fast though. She had a feeling the drink was still plenty strong and she wanted to hold onto her rationality for as long as well. Getting into a drinking contest with Goten could only lead to bad things, a point she wished she had considered before doing so.  
  
"I see you like sex on the beach," he said conversationally. She choked and started hacking. He smirked, obviously amused at catching her so off guard and at the red flush that blossomed over her face.  
  
"WHAT?" she coughed out. He inclined his head to motion her drink.  
  
"The cocktail is Sex on the Beach. Why, what'd you think I meant?" His lashes swept down as he peered at her innocently, his eyes glittering even more intensely. She grit her teeth. This was going to be a long night.  
  
"Yes I do, I mean like the drink, not-" She closed her eyes, shutting out the sight of his leer and hating the fact her foot was completely wedged all the way down her throat. "Not that I've tried the latter." There was a second of silence, as the leer dropped completely off his face. At last he began to chuckle. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They didn't talk that much, taking turns randomly volunteering odd bits of information while Bra studiously ignored the smoke from his cigarettes. Goten apparently was rather skilled at getting information from people while drinking: within an hour he knew she was dating, who, for how long, and what he was like. Oh yes, what an angel. He learned that she did like clubbing and was just finishing high school. On Bra's part, she learned that he liked black, he had gotten his piercing exactly five years ago, had a dragon tattoo on his back, and smoked a lot. When she broached the topic of his dating, he had merely smirked and carefully changed the subject. They didn't talk about anything substantial: Bra correctly assumed that anything concerning the Z-fighters, especially Goku, was strictly off limits.  
  
After an hour and a half though, they began to attract more attention. The partiers were puzzled. Who was this girl that Akuma let stay at his table? And for so long, nonetheless? He was known to always have some woman around, but usually they retreated to more private 'quarters' quickly. Also, it came to their notice that every time Akuma got a drink so did the girl (thankfully for Bra, with longer intervals in between than before). They'd had drinking contests with Akuma before, and had always lost miserably. The man could down enough alcohol to down a horse, without even a slurred word. It was truly a mystery.  
  
Akuma was actually an enigma to them. He'd appeared a few months after the club had opened and quickly claimed his own corner. His presence was at first intimidating, but his laid back disposition soon led them to realize he would not only tolerate them, but even allow himself to be drawn into their group somewhat. He however made a point to make sure that the women he surrounded himself with were never from their clique, which some of the girls regretted. He spoke easily with them, though they always got the sense his smirk mocked their childish habits. That was another puzzle: Akuma's age or even his past. They were convinced Akuma was a nickname, yet his real name was never revealed to them nor any other details about Akuma's life. There were moments when he seemed impossibly wiser and older than them, by his mannerisms, his humor, and his aura. Yet he appeared no older than they. He was always up for a smoke, a drinking contest, and a dose of whatever drug they were on, though when he removed himself to his table, it was rare he allowed an audience.  
  
Raen, the red-haired boy who had pointed Bra to Akuma, was probably the only one who had the slightest insight into their mysterious 'roommate'. It had been closing time a few months ago, and he found himself leaving at the same time as Akuma. They were in the midst of the hallway when Raen had thought he heard something. Akuma had stopped and cocking his head, turned to a closed door. Raen could never say for certain later, how long it was between the time of the noise and Akuma flinging the door open with an expression on his face Raen had never seen. The black-haired man had frozen, as if torn between two ideals. But upon making his choice, he was swift in action. The door was slammed into the wall behind it and Raen was able to make out a crying girl huddled against the wall as an older man leered over her. Despite the dim light, he was able to tell that the girl was only half-clothed. The man turned to them and slurred something about leaving them alone. Raen had never seen so much cold fury in his life, than on the face of the usually impassive Akuma at that moment. He never saw what happened next, only a gust of wind and the other man crumpled against the opposite wall. The girl kept crying and tried to back further into the wall when Akuma approached. The man's face gentled, also an expression unfamiliar to Raen, and he had soothed the girl with gentle words and gentle hands that carefully wrapped her in a nearby blanket. After escorting the girl out, he had handed her to Raen with explicit instructions to take her to wherever she lived. The rage that still smoldered in the man's eyes ensured Raen gave no protest, not even to ever question what happened after he left.  
  
To be honest, Raen wasn't sure what that night meant in reference to Akuma. A hatred of rape? Yes, but Raen felt that the rage he saw that night was buried inside of Akuma, for reasons he might never know. He couldn't be sure that Akuma even hated the mistreatment of women, for he used women like candy bars. Once he consumed what he wanted, he threw out the rest. Which brought him back to the girl at hand. Did she know him? If so, from where? She was too innocent to know him as he was now. Perhaps some past life then? And as he watched her carefully, amazed at how much alcohol she had consumed thus far, he finally saw signs of it catching up with her.  
  
Bra giggled a little, amused by the fact the flames on the walls seemed to be moving. This wasn't so bad. She felt light and loose, like she could do anything. Which might explain what she did next. "Wanna dance?"  
  
Goten snorted and shook his head. She pouted.  
  
"Why not?" Her attention was snagged before he could answer though, her eyes lighting on the partiers. She suddenly bounced up and glided over to the table next to them, surprisingly not staggering though there was a certain rolling motion in her gait. Her eyelashes swept down flirtatiously and she smiled sweetly. "Would any of you wanna dance?" Immediately five boys were at her side and she giggled, letting them propel her back into the main area to dance, all stating the reasons she should dance with them over the others.  
  
Goten blinked. Well that was unexpected.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She had lost track of who she was dancing with or even how long it had been. Was it Tern or Mamiko? She didn't really care, it wasn't as if she was able to tell them apart anyway. The crowd around her faded to a blur of colors and all she was aware of was the rhythm that beat in her blood, the heat and feel of movement. Keep moving and never stop. Oh, it was glorious.  
  
Her head was spinning and she suddenly wasn't sure if she was still right side up. Ooh, dancing on the walls. She knocked into someone and was shoved back into the crowd, banging into people left and right. The glow that had suspended her evaporated and she felt her stomach lurch as she was jostled. She suddenly developed a definite pity for pinballs. Vaguely she suddenly became aware that someone had caught her elbow and dragged her unto shore from the sea of the dance floor. She clutched the bar, hoping its steadiness would suddenly transfer to her. After a moment she felt stable enough to sit down and immediately put her head in her hands, hearing a indistinct babble of voices above her.  
  
Mamiko, a heavyset boy with light green hair, was who Bra had to thank for her rescue and was also the first to suggest she should go home. The rest of the boys immediately rushed to volunteer their services, getting into a rather loud disagreement and completely ignoring the fact none of them knew her name, let alone her address.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest escorting her home." The boys swiveled their heads to see Akuma casually leaning against the bar. At once they all took a step back, suddenly uncomfortable. They were not about to tread on Akuma's turf; they held him in enough awe to give him ample space. But hadn't he . . . he'd not shown any claim to the girl prior.  
  
"Why not?" asked Tern, a gangly blond who had all the blunt mannerisms of a bear.  
  
Akuma shook his head mockingly. "You haven't even figured out who she is, have you?" When all the boys continued to look at him blankly, he just shook his head again. "Let me give you a clue, the blue hair isn't dyed." Since Bra had hit sixteen, dying your hair blue to match hers had been all the rage for teenage girls.  
  
Still blank. Then one boy's eyes widened, Akuma noted that he was a close friend of Raen. Intelligent people should always stick together. Teenaged, blue hair, blue eyes, great dancer, expensively clothed, the boy ran the characteristics through his head and gulped.  
  
"She's not-" he broke off as Akuma's eyes bored into him. "Bra Briefs!?!?!" he finally declared in a shocked voice.  
  
Akuma's smirk widened. "Daughter of the richest women in the world and the most dangerous maniac on the planet. Decapitation is too painless a way to die in his mind, especially when it comes to his little princess." The boys were pale by this point and the closest one to Bra began to edge away from her. "Ripping off your balls would probably be more his style," he continued pleasantly. Funny, he reflected staring at the deserted form of Bra, he hadn't thought they could move that fast.  
  
He contemplated her form, knowing it would be his responsibility to get her home. He frowned. D* responsibility. He hadn't asked her to come . . . but he had challenged her to stay. And so she had.  
  
Bra resisted the return of gentle tugging on her arm. She just wanted to sit and sleep, oh for the next three days. The tugging became more insistent and she raised her head to scold whomever was bothering her. Black eyes meet hers and she released a groan.  
  
"Leave me 'lone," she mumbled, but she let him cajole her off the bar stool and towards the exit of the club.  
  
"Time to get you home." Suddenly he wished he hadn't given such visual pictures to those guys. He really wasn't looking forward to dropping a drunk Bra off at her father's house at, he checked a nearby clock, nearly two o'clock in the morning by the time he got there.  
  
"How're you so, so together? Especially after all that, that abstinence c*," she moaned, annoyed at the fact he had consumed probably three times as much alcohol as she and showed no sign.  
  
"Absence," he corrected immediately. Abstinence, now that was a good joke. "I work as a bartender, not here," he clarified off-handedly, steering them safely through the jostling crowd. "Like I said before, I've built up a tolerance." She looked up at him through blurry eyes.  
  
"And you come to a bar during free time? You are soooo cracked."  
  
The cold fresh air that enveloped her the minute they stepped out of the club made her wonder just how she had lasted so long without it. She took greedy gasps, cleansing her lungs of the second hand smoke she'd inhaled for so long and wishing that the air would clear her pounding head. Goten stood at her side until she adjusted and began to fumble with her purse. He raised an eyebrow when she pulled out a key chain.  
  
"What are you doing?" She wrinkled her nose as she held up her keys to the light from the club sign.  
  
"Car," she muttered, or at least that was all he could make out. She pressed a button triumphantly and a nearby car's lights flashed. Goten shook his head and swiftly grabbed her by the waist, her back to his chest.  
  
"You are way too drunk to drive," he said matter-of-factly. "And Vegeta will rip off my balls if he found out I was in any way responsible for you getting hurt."  
  
"But . . . my car," she sputtered, struggling weakly as he began to levitate. He shrugged.  
  
"Not my problem," he answered breezily. "Now Capsule Corp would be-"  
  
"My apartment," she interrupted, starting to feel ill again and eying the ground that was getting farther away with no little apprehension. There had been more than one reason for her never learning to fly. Of course, the thought of her father catching her with Goten, drunk as a skunk, at two in the morning, was also enough to turn her stomach, regardless of how much alcohol resided in it.  
  
Goten blinked. Already independent, he hadn't expected that. "Where is it?"  
  
"5A Juniper Avenue," she recited weakly and was relieved when he said he knew how to get there.  
  
She felt less relieved at the pace they traveled it. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered weakly, closing her eyes and trying to block the knowledge of how and how fast she was traveled. This however only made Goten go faster. The thought of her vomiting over the city was slightly amusing, but ultimately disgusting. ChiChi had impressed cleanliness on her boy too much, for him to act in any other way.  
  
Thankfully Bra was still cognizant by the time they arrived at her building and was able to hurriedly point out her blessedly unlocked balcony. He all but dropped her on the deck, in time for her to hurry to the bathroom and see again all the unidentified alcohol she consumed that night. By the time she dragged herself wearily from the toilet, he was gone.  
  
What a night. Tiredly she dropped onto her bed. Vaguely she wondered if she had won or lost the bet, but she was asleep before she could really ponder the thought. She turned over to her side, clutching a pillow to her, and revealed a slightly crumpled note.  
  
Congratulations princess, or should I say woman?  
4:00, Fen's Plaza. I'll be there.  
  
She would smile triumphantly the next morning when she found it. She had proved herself. Not by getting drunk, but because she had refused to give up. Goten smirked at the remembrance of the determination that marked both of her parents. Why was he playing along?  
  
He merely smirked wider. This was going to be fun.  
  
He was going to test her much more, and in ways not even he anticipated.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Tada! The next chapter. Like I said, Goten and Bra are not just going to hop into bed.  
Connection: Tern is that ogling boy from last chapter, I thought it would be too long to say that during the fic.  
The part about being torn between two ideals is important, and will be further explained in later chapters. Basic run down: there's Goku and how Goten should act, but Goten hates Goku and wants to be the exact opposite.  
What's the deal with Goten and girls? Also will be explained in later chapters.  
So what happened to the guy in the room? O.o  
I'm going to try to update weekly, at the most I promise no more two month breaks. Also, this section of Sins of the Father is basically two- pronged. There will be a 'ten years later' part. Don't expect a happy ever ending for a while.  
  
Toodles!  
  
Nitte iz 


	6. I'm not crazy

Thanks uni babe, you are such a sweetheart! (Don't worry, I saved your review, even though it was removed with my update)  
  
I hope this was worth the wait - it's the longest chapter yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ. And if you believe that, I have some fine real estate in the Sahara Desert that I can sell you. (Translation: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6: I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
So went the rhythm inside Bra's aching sensitive head, thanks to Goten.  
  
Bra rubbed her throbbing temples. Looking over potential jobs was harrowing enough, without a massive hangover. But that's what she got for trying to outdrink Goten. Where had her brain gone during that fantastic decision? She shook her head, then winced as the action exacerbated the throbbing. She was tempted to slam her head against the desk in the hopes of blessed unconsciousness, but the only probable outcome was her breaking the desk so she nixed the idea.  
  
Job hunting. What an awful ordeal, especially when you didn't know what you want to do. Bra had figured that she wouldn't need to work. After all, her mother was one of the richest women in the world. It wasn't as if she ever had to worry about running out of money. Though considering how much money it took to feed her father, brother who still couldn't cook and would usually snag meals at CC, and herself, well that probably was a huge monetary drain. Considering that the three of them probably ate enough for a small country within a single month. Bra didn't eat as much as the other two, but human-sized portions were still a joke in her mind. When you didn't have to worry about getting fat, why limit what you could eat? Sometimes Bra just loved being part Saiyan. If only her Saiyan physiology had prevented this hangover . . . Then again she probably consumed enough alcohol last night for five people, Saiyan or not. She considered herself lucky not to have alcohol poisoning.  
  
She blinked her eyes blurrily. What was she doing again? She surveyed the mound of applications and newspaper clippings in front of her. Oh right, looking for a job. Despite their financial status though, Bulma was insistent that Bra get a job as soon as possible. She would not have her daughter lazing about, dependent on her parents for financial support. Bra knew she shouldn't have been surprised, her brother had gone through the same thing when he had graduated high school. Her mother still expected them both to go to college, but for them to pay their way. 'It's character building' were her mother's exact words. She felt that working would give them both self-confidence and self-reliance. And if she choose to offer them jobs in CC, they had to prove they were getting it by merit of their abilities, not blood relation. They had to earn the public's respect. That's what Bulma had done, and now she expected her children to follow suit.  
  
And Trunks had done so. He was intelligent and hard working when the mood struck him. When Bulma had offered him a high executive position in CC, there were not many protests. In fact, the morale of the female working population had even risen tremendously. Of course Trunks had taken some flack after he made a habit of disappearing at least once every two weeks on days he was exceptionally bored. The other executives simply couldn't figure out how he managed to pull a Houdini from the forty floor building without anybody seeing him. They had also been rather confused when the only action Bulma took was to put heavy-duty steel bars over Trunks' window. Bra had to grin. Trunks could've bent those bars no sweat, but then the executives would have far too many unanswerable questions and so Trunks remained desk-bound.  
  
Bra sighed. Trunks worked at CC through his choice, no matter how he regretted it some days. She on the other hand, wasn't so sure she wanted to work there. She was smart, no doubt about that, but she didn't have that much interest in technology or business. Then again, she didn't feel that much interest in any other area. Maybe fashion? The only thing wrong with that was she didn't want to be cast as this vapid shallow ditz, who didn't have the brains to follow in her mother's footsteps.  
  
No one knew that was why she didn't want to go into CC - following in her mother's footsteps. If she worked there, she knew that she'd never be seen as anything but a younger Bulma. It was the curse of looking almost exactly identical to one of your parents. When someone saw you, they always saw the parent first. And because her mother was famous, it was even worse. Even kids at school wrote her off as 'rich daughter of Bulma Briefs'. She had never really had the chance to prove otherwise. She'd taken sports in high school in a vague attempt to counteract that, even though she didn't have much interest in them. After all, she should get something out of being a demi-Saiyan. However the coach had benched her half the time, just to make sure she didn't get injured. It was so frustrating! Other than Pan, Tenshi had been one of the few who had taken the time to actually get to her know her with no other motive than to know -her-. Sometimes she didn't know what she would do without him. He'd taken the gossip, the nasty rumors, media interest, and trash treatment without complaint and she loved him for it. When he looked at her, it didn't feel like he was just admiring her mother's looks.  
  
She closed her eyes. Her mother's clone, her unofficial title. Perhaps that was the real reason why she had agreed to meet Goten. He had the exact same problem, the clone of the greatest hero Chikyuu had ever seen, but never known. She could understand why he would want to finally by seen as himself, instead of his father's replica. But why such a drastic change? Or had he been pretending since he was born? She rubbed her temples again, this was not helping her headache.  
  
She idly flipped through some more sheets of job openings. What a duo they were: she so uncertain of her future and he so consumed by the past. Maybe they could help each other. She glanced at the clock - 3:00. Two hours of looking through application possibilities, after a rather late wake up and brunch, and no decision. Oh well, she could always look at them later. She had someplace to be.  
  
*  
  
*************************************************  
  
*  
  
Fen's Plaza.  
  
It was West City's tribute to the changing times. Shopping malls, legal underage clubs, chain stores, soaring skyscrapers, huge screen advertisements . . . it just screamed modern. Much of West City was still pretty traditional, with the exception of capsule houses, and the older residents of the city considered the Plaza both an eyesore and sign of the deterioration of their society. It was all crass materialism, sensational sexual exposure, obscenity, they whispered amongst themselves. And worse, it was contaminating the youth! Not that the youth minded. The Plaza had become thee teen hangout and place to be. A hot spot, one could say. Bra had often gone to the Plaza alone and incognito, loving the feel of anonymity among the vast teeming horde of her peers. But it made her wonder . . . what did Goten see in the place?  
  
She fiddled with her shades, scanning the crowds for distinctive gravity-defying hair. "Oh sure, meet at Fen's Plaza," she muttered. "This place is gigantic." She growled under her breath, though in all honesty, she wasn't sure if she was angry at his obvious oversight or the fact she was powerless to correct it.  
  
She rubbed her temples again. Her hangover was better, but she could still feel the throbbing behind her eyes. D* him. What was she supposed to do? Just stand here for who-knows-how-long? Besides, did she really want to see him again? Seeing him last night, looking so natural smoking his cigarette, made her realize that she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She had to be careful with him, he was older and . . . Something in her gut was still warning her about him. Something that said if she got to close, he might just destroy her. Her stomach felt queasy at the thought. No, that was stupid. He was an old family friend, she reassured herself, he wouldn't do anything to that would in anyway harm her. Heck, he brought her home last night, instead of letting her drive drunk, just like a nice boy. She had to snort when she registered her last thought. Goten, a nice boy. Maybe once a upon a time.  
  
The urge to bolt rose up within her once again, but she ruthlessly pushed it down. No, she had earned this meeting and she'd be d*ed if she gave up now. Besides, she hadn't gotten the worst hangover she had ever imagined for nothing.  
  
After a few minutes though, her resolve began to weaken. She tapped the ground impatiently. Where the hell was he? She would not be kept waiting forever!  
  
Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind. Opening her mouth to scream, she felt horrified when a hand immediately stifled her. She suddenly felt stupid for not wearing one of her usual disguises. Here she was getting kidnapped or mugged! For a second she froze in horror, before dormant Saiyan fighting instincts kicked in. She wasn't trained, but by Kami, she wasn't going to let him get her without a fight. The assailant suddenly found his victim to be a writhing mass of limbs and . . . a hard biter. The hand instantly left her mouth and she found herself unexpectedly released.  
  
"F*," the man cursed and she whirled around, ready to get into the fighting stance she had so often seen her father use. Only to find herself face to face with a newly familiar person.  
  
"C* Goten, you scared the life out of me." Her hand went to her racing heart as she took deep soothing breaths. He merely smirked in response, before wincing again as another trill of pain shot through the hand he was cradling against the black tank top he wore. Bra shook her head inwardly, had he even changed? Oh wait, he was wearing black jeans now.  
  
"You bite hard," he muttered, though by the way he appraised her as he said the comment gave her the feeling it was a compliment, rather than a complaint.  
  
"You deserved it, Saiyan," she sniffed indignantly. Really, for sneaking up on her! If only she knew how to ki-sense . . . Hmm, so he had intended to find her, not the other way around. Funny, she hadn't known that he was able to recognize her ki so well, especially with so many people here. It must be because she was half-Saiyan, she decided. Right. "So why are we here?" she asked after giving him a moment to nurse the pain in his hand.  
  
"There's a place I've been meaning to check out," Goten shrugged. "It's apparently all the rage now."  
  
"Oh?" Bra cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, just follow me." The bluette frowned as he began to make his way through the crowd. She shook her head before quickly getting on the path he was clearing. Following Akuma, this definitely did not bode well for her future.  
  
*  
  
She looked in disbelief at the big sign of Goten's chosen place.  
  
"Paint ball," she stated in stunned incredulity. "You're kidding."  
  
Goten shrugged again. "All the kids at the club have been talking about it. It sounds interesting enough." He began walking inside.  
  
"Interesting? Painful yes, interesting I don't think so." He turned and now faced the blue-eyed girl in surprise.  
  
"Painful?" he echoed.  
  
"I've seen the welts my friends have gotten, they were huge." She knew she was bordering on melodramatic, but she was just not someone who saw inflicting pain on oneself fun. He grinned, but the expression seemed more wolfish than the happy-go-lucky grin his father was famous for. D*, she'd forgotten that he probably was one of those other people.  
  
"A little pain can make things, interesting princess," the last words rolling off his tongue mockingly. "Besides, we're half-Saiyan. You really think it's going to bruise you?" He snorted at the thought. "But you don't have to, if you don't want to. If you can't do it, it's as simple as that."  
  
She bristled at his off-hand tone and the fact that she knew what he was doing. He was doing it again! Trying to force her to leave him alone by silently daring her to do things she didn't think she could do. She gritted her teeth, she earned this afternoon and he wasn't getting her off his back that easily! However that instinct in her head again told her he was manipulating her. Obviously at that. But why?  
  
She breezed past him on her way in, ignoring the fact he was smirking. "We'll just see who comes out on top during the game!" They paid and donned on their oversuits, Bra looking at her paint-splattered overalls in disgust. However one comment from Goten ('wouldn't want to see that pretty shirt of yours all dirty') convinced her to put it on.  
  
"May the best hybrid win," she declared, before picking up her gun and slipping onto the course.  
  
His smirk fell a few degrees and his eyes unfocused for a moment. "May the best human win," he whispered, a shadow enfolding the abyss in his eyes.  
  
*  
  
"Who's da man? Oh yeah!"  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. Women, they were simply unbearable when they won.  
  
Bra whopped again, totally pumped. "Oh yeah Saiyan! I soooo beat you." She spun around him. "I kicked major butt!" It was true, but that probably had more to do with the fact the trigger was hard for him to pull because of her bite from earlier. He decided not to mention this, not wanting to admit it had actually caused him such considerable hindrance and letting the blue-haired girl continue to gloat. However he did want to salvage his pride in the near future.  
  
"I must say that I prefer lap dances to victory dances, like the one you gave that boy last night." She stopped spinning so abruptly she nearly fell over, her head still twirling. Her face went scarlet.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Once she was steady enough, she put her hands on her hips and glared formidably.  
  
"Would you even know? You were plenty drunk," he pointed out, not even reacting to the glare which would have made anyone else cower. "A few more drinks or some drugs slipped into your drink, and you might've been doing a pole dance." He smirked slightly, imagining her curves in such a position. Her flush deepened.  
  
"Oh please, you wouldn't have let me," she huffed. His eyebrow went up and his smirk widened into a predatory grin. She gulped, that glint was back in his eyes. "And you wouldn't have let someone put drugs into my drink," she blustered on, trying to get back on stable ground. His grin didn't falter, but somehow got sharper, crueler and she felt chills run down her spine. And his eyes . . . they were even harder than before.  
  
"Perhaps," he allowed. "Then again, perhaps I would've put them in myself." Involuntarily her eyes widened and her breath caught. After a second, she caught herself and gave a nervous shake of her head.  
  
"No you wouldn't," she rebutted, then added weakly. "You brought me home safely."  
  
"Ah yes, about that." His grin held no warmth, no cheerfulness. "You should be glad I don't find the smell of puke appetizing, or I might've had some fun with that situation." She paled.  
  
"You wouldn't do that," she repeated, though more to convince herself. If only he would stop that awful grinning . . .  
  
"Oh? And how would you know?"  
  
"I know you Got-"  
  
He gave a harsh bark that broke her off mid-sentence. "No, you don't. Things change princess. Welcome to the real world. I'm Akuma, not-" Now he broke off, his face turn dark for a second before he blanked it. He eyed her intensely, noting that she had taken a step away from him. "Why are you here?" His tone lost its harsh quality and was flat. She blinked, surprised by the abrupt attitude changed. She licked her lips nervously and took a deep breath, tentatively re-claiming the step she had taken.  
  
"Just to talk," she finally answered. His eyes bored into her, and though dark humor had left them she still shifted nervously. "I know I'm not a psychiatrist, but-"  
  
"Psychiatrist!" He looked genuinely startled by the word. He closed his eyes and suddenly gave a deprecating laugh. "You think I'm crazy," he stated, though it sounded more like a revelation to himself.  
  
"No," she drew out the word gently, handling him now with more care. "I just think you could use some grief counseling."  
  
"Grief counseling," he repeated, his eyes shooting open, though his tone went back to being neutral. There was silence for a long moment and Bra shifted again uncomfortably. When on earth had Goten become so unreadable? He just kept staring at that one speck in space. Bra was tempted to turn and see if there really was something out that was absorbing his attention so fully. "You think I'm mourning him?" he asked deliberately at last. She began to nod and he began to laugh. Like suddenly being struck by something so absurd one had to snicker, his laugh was tinged by craziness. However, Bra flushed and finally felt her temper flare up. If he wasn't mentally unhinged, why the heck did his mood keep changing like wildfire? He was unpredictable, and the fact he kept throwing her off balance grated on her nerves.  
  
"What's so funny?" she demanded. And barely had the words left her mouth, than he was up in her face. She couldn't bite back a gasp at his sudden aggressiveness.  
  
"I couldn't care less that he's gone," his words barely avoiding a snarl, then he caught himself. "No, that's a lie. I'm glad the b* left and showed his true colors."  
  
"What the h* are you talking about?" Bra breathed in consternation, reeling from both his nearness and strange words. True colors? What the-  
  
And then he was gone. She blinked and immediately swiveled around. She caught sight of the back of his spiky head making an exit. She had to run to catch up with him. He expected to just leave after that? She tried to grab his shoulder, but he dodged.  
  
"Just go away." The tiredness in his voice told her to keep pushing, not that she was about to give up without any answers anyway. She darted in front of him and blocked his way, though she knew he'd be perfectly able to get away even so.  
  
"No," she stated firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. Okay, you're not grieving. Then why did you," she groped for the best words. "did you - become Akuma?" She leveled her blue eyes straight into his, well slightly upward since he was taller than her. The man regarded her steadily, his face blank.  
  
"Why are you here?" That same question again.  
  
"People care about what you're doing," she frowned when he snorted. "They do, but frankly Goten, you've scared them! They're more afraid of checking up on you than my father!" After a tense moment, a small crack of a smile rewarded her stab at humor.  
  
"That's not that much of an accomplishment anymore," Goten remarked dryly, but Bra seen enough of her parent's fights to know that she had won the standoff. "You want to know what's up with me?" he asked her directly. She nodded stiffly. "A vow."  
  
It took her a minute of silence to realize if she wanted details, she'd have to press for them. "A vow," she repeated. "What kind of vow?"  
  
"A vow of following a certain code of behavior." She narrowed her eyes. Now he wanted to get technical.  
  
"What does the vow entail Goten?" she asked, her voice betraying some annoyance. His lips quirked in the beginnings of a smirk for a moment before fading.  
  
"To not be the man my father was." Bra was taken off guard by his frankness.  
  
"Why not?" the question spilled from her lips before she could think. His face darkened ominously and she knew she had crossed a line. This was not the time. "Okay," she said quickly. "We'll take about that another time."  
  
"Another time?" He repeated, his face losing his tenseness. Inwardly Bra let out a sigh of relief. It always worked with her father; when he was upset, you just had to distract him and he'd start to relax, or at least as much as he ever did. "Who said we're going to get together again, princess?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
  
She huffed and imitated his pose. "I am, if for no other reason than as reward for kicking your butt in paint ball." Vaguely, she had to really wonder if seeing him again was a reward. He shrugged noncommittally, before a smirk re-emerged on his face.  
  
"But wasn't it nice kicking something so fine?" he all but purred. She looked at him for a full minute before comprehension dawned in her cornflower blue eyes. Her red flush colored her cheeks, but she chose to ignore his blatant flirtatiousness. This man had more mood swings than ChiChi on a bad day! Actually, maybe that was where he got it from, she mused.  
  
"We'll meet here again tom-, no I can't make tomorrow," she muttered to herself. "Make that Friday same time." She glared at him, ignoring his playful grin. "You got that?"  
  
"I won't want to deprive you of the chance of seeing my fine-looking self again," he preened. "I'll be there."  
  
She growled as she watched his back saunter off. "Ugh! And they call my father vain," she muttered. Somewhere in the back of her head though, she couldn't help but agree with his first sentiment. A* he was, but a fine one at that.  
  
It would take about an hour for her to realize that she had once again just about begged to see him again. He kept trying to get her to go away, and yet . . . she was lured to keep on insisting to stay. And in the back of her mind came a sneaky suggestion-  
  
Had that been his purpose all along?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Hmmmmm. What do you think? What exactly is Goten up to? And what's up with his vows, oops, I meant vow? *hint, hint*  
So how did you like mood-swingy Goten?  
For any of you who are waiting for the Pan or anyone! to show up, they will soon. I'm planning a whole Z fighter reunion, and guess who gets dragged into going? *evil chuckle* Believe me, that chapter is going to be pretty interesting. Until then though, I need ideas for what Goten & Bra can do. I have their conversations planned out but I need settings, (if you haven't noticed I'm not big on describing surroundings).  
Also, at last we shall meet Tenshi! The chapter should be out by Friday next week. *crosses fingers*  
  
Toodles!  
  
Nitte iz 


	7. Date with an Angel

Thanks Hejah and nOy! I can't write this fic without your support! And about the whole asking about what Goten and Bra can do - I'm serious. Without ideas the chapter after this will be:  
  
'They stared at each other. After a long moment, Bra shifted nervously.  
  
"If we're not going to do anything," Goten finally broke the silence. "I'm outta here." And the blue-haired girl could only watch wordlessly as he melted into the crowd, never to be seen again.  
  
The End'  
  
Okay? So give me ideas!!! I only need a few, I had to think of one all by myself - see what you made me do! *grins, so people know she's joking and not a raving lunatic*  
  
Disclaimer: that property in the Sahara is still for sale. . .  
  
*  
  
Chapter 7: Date with an angel  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So he's Pan's uncle?" The question sounded unsure and Bra blew her bangs off her face with a long-suffering sigh.  
  
"Yes Tenshi. He kinda lost it when Goku left and so Trunks wanted me to check up on him." She turned and surveyed her long-time boyfriend.  
  
She never knew quite how she was so fortunate as to meet him. Standing at 5'10", he didn't make her feel so small like Goten or her brother did. His hair was pure black, short and scruffy. He had spiked it last year at Halloween when he pretended to be Vegeta - Bra was still amazed that he had survived that night once Vegeta saw him. Tenshi had had to put in black contacts because his eyes were a bright green, but with the contacts, spikes, and a blue spandex suit he had actually looked frighteningly similar. Fortunately, in Bra's mind, the poor boy just couldn't scowl or smirk like the Saiyan Prince - he had too much of an angel face. Bra shook her head. Maybe she should've never told him about Saiyans. However after her father had threatened to blast him to King Enma for bringing her home late one night with ki-ball in hand, she had felt the need to explain that her father was not a raving lunatic. No - he was merely an alien ex-mass murderer who had originally come to Chikyuu to destroy it.  
  
She had expected that to be the last time she ever saw him . . . until he showed up on her doorstep a week later with roses and a lifetime membership to the nearest gym. Of course Vegeta had refused to let normal humans train his daughter's potential mate. He wasn't going to let his daughter go out with a boy who couldn't even defend himself adequately. That's how Tenshi had met the rest of the Z-senshi. Vegeta had 'persuaded' them to get Tenshi into fighting shape. In reality, they had been glad to do it. They were getting old and were all too happy to show off their hard- gained ki skills and stories to someone who knew nothing. In fact Tenshi was probably the biggest reason for the upcoming Z-senshi reunion. (I already let the cat out of the bag, so whatever) They had been under such extreme situations with each other and they had forgotten how nice it was to be able to talk with someone who really understood who they were - the saviors of a world who would never be recognized by it.  
  
Bra ran an appreciative gaze over Tenshi. Under the Z-senshi's tutelage, he had definitely filled out nicely from the thin gawky fifteen- year-old shop boy he had been when they first met. Oh that had been embarrassing - they had met when she was shopping. He had rung up her purchases so self-conscious that he hadn't even looked up from the ground. The next time she had come in however, he had been bolder until there finally came a time he asked her out. She had to admit though that she hadn't been too impressed until he had faced her father and still came back for another date. The fact that he worked had definitely worked more towards winning her mother's favor. Perhaps Bulma hoped his industriousness would impart itself unto her daughter. If so, she was still waiting. Bra closed her eyes. She was not going to think about jobs right now!  
  
"Bra, you okay?" She was with her boyfriend right now; her adorable, caring, sweet boyfriend. She smiled up at him when he bent over to the seat she was in, a concerned look fixed on his face.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "And don't worry about Goten. He's a creep, but-"  
  
"you can handle him," he finished for her. "I totally believe you can Bra, I've seen how determined you can be; just don't take any risks okay? I don't want to have to worry about an angry Saiyan getting on my girlfriend's case." She laughed at his wince.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Oh yes, what an angel.  
  
*  
  
"So have you decided on a job?" Bra groaned and dug deeper into her pint of ice cream. "Bra . . ." Tenshi gave a sigh. "You know your mother - if you don't get a job soon, she's going to be majorly pissed." The blue- eyed girl rolled her eyes and glared balefully at the black-haired boy reclining on the other side of the couch.  
  
"I know, I know. Look, it's just not that easy to find a job." Now it was Tenshi's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"You mean, to find a job you like. B, I hate to say this but you might have to take a job you don't like. I mean, you don't want to get one in Capsule Corps and you keep finding faults in every opportunity that I'm shown you." His green eyes tried to catch hers, but she avoided his gaze. "A dream job is not going to pop out of thin air, especially if you don't have one in mind."  
  
"And who says I don't?" she snapped, tossing her hair.  
  
"Do you?" She pursed her lips together. "B, you have to-"  
  
"Grow up?" she finished, suddenly in a fury. She tossed the empty container away and got to her feet. Tenshi scrambled up behind her.  
  
"No Bra," he said, trying to avoid the storm he knew was brewing. "Get a job," his voice softened as her shoulders slumped. He pulled her into a hug. "You're just not used to the necessity of getting one," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Bra closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it! Sometimes she just wished they would all leave her alone and let her take care of herself. She could do that! But she said nothing.  
  
It was the stiffening of Tenshi's arms that first alerted her to something wrong. She brought up her head only to see him staring straight ahead. "What's- Dad!" she yelped, suddenly self-consciously jumping out of her boyfriend's arms. Vegeta was glaring, arms crossed, with his eyes narrowed on Tenshi. Nevertheless, his eyes quickly swept over his daughter, checking her bodily for any signs of distress. Bra blushed. "I'm fine Dad, this whole job situation is just getting me a little stressed," she hastily explained. Vegeta grunted, but Bulma's arrival cut off anything he planned on saying.  
  
"Bra! Oh and Tenshi! What are you two doing here?" she beamed, looking at the two as she tried to smooth her wind-swept hair. Noting her father's tank top and ripped jeans attire, Bra came to the conclusion that he must have taken her mother out on his motorcycle. She felt the strangest tinge of jealousy. Her father would never let her ride on it - it wouldn't do for her precious princess to be on something so dangerous.  
  
"We were just watching a movie, Mrs. V-B," Tenshi spoke up respectfully. To show his respect for Vegeta while avoiding saying Vegeta- Briefs all the time, Tenshi had shortened the last name to V-B. Bulma thought it was adorable.  
  
Bulma's eyes flicked to the empty ice cream container on the floor. "Just make sure to pick up your trash." She was half-way through the door when she realized her husband wasn't following. Her smile tightened and she retraced her steps. "Well we won't disturb you," she said nicely, her tone brooking no argument. She grabbed one of his arms and began to drag him out the door, still smiling. The idea of dragging one of the most powerful beings was ludicrous, except for the fact it was his wife that was doing the dragging. Rather unwillingly Vegeta let himself be led away, though his eyes stayed on Tenshi's with an 'if you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you painfully' expression. Tenshi shivered.  
  
"I swear, he still scares after all this time," he muttered once the ex-mass murderer was gone, letting out a deep breath and sinking back on the coach. Bra wasn't listening. 'Oh and pick up your trash.' What was she five? And her father! Making her feel guilty for hugging her boyfriend! She could take care of herself! When would they treat her like an adult?!  
  
"I need to get that job," she thought aloud, determined.  
  
"Hmm?" Green eyes flicked to the girl who was still glaring at the doorway angrily. "What'd you say B?" For some reason, the cute nickname set her teeth on edge. But she merely took a deep breath and turned around, a not-quite smile on her face.  
  
"Nothing." Tenshi raised an eyebrow, but decided to let her have her space. After all, he didn't want to push too hard. He looked back at the TV screen and groaned. "Aww, the movie's over!"  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah and it was such a great movie too." Tenshi looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Are you mocking the great action movie?" he said slowly. Her face turned innocent.  
  
"Who, me?" she asked incredulously. He nodded.  
  
"Well in that case-" With lightning fast reflexes he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, smacking her right in the face. She stood stunned for a second. Mischievously, he grabbed another one.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
And the room exploded into a mess of pillows and laughter.  
  
Bulma grinned from the next room. Man, those two reminded her so much of her and Yamcha. Only Tenshi and Bra were obviously meant for each other.  
  
Obviously.  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Okay, basically this was a filler chapter and hey! It's early! *waits for cheers and then pouts when there's silence* I don't know, I didn't really know what to put in this chapter. I was thinking about putting in Pan, but I don't want her and Bra to talk yet about Goten. Never fear, she'll be coming soon though. For all you wondering about Tenshi, he really is a sweet guy. Too bad I invented him purely for a plot device.  
Hmmm, I'm sensing some tension inside of Bra and with her family!  
Oh and about Vegeta on a motorcycle, I read somewhere that he did that in DBGT and that seemed so cool! I don't think I'm going to have him with a moustache though. It seemed kinda creepy.  
Next chapter I have more ideas for - the return of Goten. It'll be longer and should be up by next Tuesday at the latest.  
  
Toodles!  
  
Nitte iz 


	8. Call Me Next Time

*an ominous rumbling comes from reviewers who are huddled in a corner and keep darting glances over their shoulders at the update list*  
  
I love you all! The fact you like my story enough to grumble for an update!!! *sighs dreamily with stars in her eyes, reviewers sweat drop and one makes a threatening gesture to authoress* I really am sorry about the late update though, school, busyness, and writer's wall! It's like a spongy clear wall that springs up between you and your story - every time you go to write it, you suddenly get deflected and start doing something else! (Honestly!)  
  
However, this chapter should be worth the wait - it's my longest by far and I put a lot of work into it!  
  
Thank you Hejah, Son-Goku2, baby-blue-eyes4, DBZjezzy15, and divine- angel143!!!!!  
  
Um . . . . . - that's an interesting screen name, er, punctuation name.  
  
Thank you nOy, though I have a confession. I actually haven't thought out Bra actually getting a job. *give Goku grin TM and scratches the back of her neck nervously* But who knows, maybe she will be a waitress. *presses a button on boom box for cheesy suspense music only to hear 'Jeopardy' music. Frowns and keeps jabbing button. The thing breaks and Nitte iz takes out an anime mallet and starts whacking it. Once it's flattened, Nitte iz grumbles something like 'never mind' and stalks off.*  
  
(Does anybody else think I'm getting a little too into this whole Author's Notes thing?)  
  
Anyway, unibabe - Wow! Your review is longer than my ANs are sometimes!!!!!!!!! You grabbed a notebook?!?!?!?! *starts blushing horribly* Thanks for your ideas though, I'm definitely going to use at least one. *goes over the list, nodding and shaking her head every once in a while* Thank you so much!  
  
And finally what you've been waiting for -  
  
Disclaimer: *drags a large sign out* Read it! *stalks off*  
  
*  
  
Oh yeah, the sign says 'LAWYERS BUGGER OFF! I'M POOR AND DON'T OWN DBZ!'  
  
*  
  
Chapter 8: Call me next time  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bra frowned into her mirror, critically eying her deep red bikini. In all honesty, she wasn't that into going to the beach today. The weather was beautiful, no doubt about that, but she didn't quite feel like being ogled for hours on end or asked for autographs, or any of that junk. Then again, her only other option was staying at home and hunting through all those job opportunities - yet again, and having either her mother or boyfriend call to see how it was going. She made a face. No, chilling with Shela at the beach was just what she needed.  
  
She whirled around and promptly began digging through her closet for a matching sarong to wrap around her waist. Shela was one of her closest friends, the only girlfriend she had beside those in the Z-gang. Adorned with an array of luscious long black hair, hung over a heart-shaped face, pouty lips, sparkling green eyes, and a body to match, she could give Bra a run for her money in the looks department. She was rich as well, so she wasn't after Bra's money or connections, which Bra always reminded herself when Shela acted like she was above everyone else on the planet. She was also incredibly boy crazy. However, she wasn't daunted by Bra's image and truly cared about her friend, always knowing what the other girl needed to get her out of a funk. For instance, knowing and informing her friend that this was a perfect time to hit the beach.  
  
Bra sighed, turning to another side of her expansive closet. Shela didn't know about her special heritage or who her father really was, which really was for the best. Besides, Marron was always there if she needed good boy advice or just advice in general, especially with how to deal with a training obsessed parent concerned about your lack of training. And Pan was always there if she needed to moan about overprotective Saiyan fathers or the annoyance of having an appetite that surpassed one of a pride of lions. Shela was great because she didn't have to worry about those things; she was Bra's friend alone, for no other reason than she wanted to be. Sometimes Bra didn't need someone so much to understand her than just to be around her and make her feel normal. Normal. Wasn't that such a joke.  
  
Aha! She held the sarong up triumphantly just as the doorbell rang. Perfect timing. She hurriedly fastened it around her waist, grabbed her bag of extra clothes, towels, suntan lotion, and snacks, and headed to the door. Upon opening it she embraced the girl on the other side.  
  
"Long time, no see girlfriend!" the other girl bubbled, overflowing with energy like usual. After she let go, Bra noticed that she had picked a skimpy dark green string bikini with short shorts to wear. "Ah, I can't wait to check out all those fine hunnies at the beach!" Shela continued with a roguish glint in her eyes. Yup, Shela was definitely in man-eater mode. Bra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her friend also had the quirk of using often outdated 'Americanisms'. She had picked them up during her year at an American boarding school. However she seemed to have forgotten that current lingo went from 'in' to out in a matter of months. At times it was amusing, other times - simply annoying.  
  
"Shela I have a perfectly great boyfriend," Bra chided her, as they made their way out of her apartment building. Shela waved dismissively.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean you can't keep an eye open for perfectly sculpted hunks of manliness." She tilted her sunglasses to discreetly scope out the male scenery as they stepped unto the street. "Like that one! Yum-my." Her green eyes widened as she licked her lips. Blue eyes went to the sky before descending to the street to see what had caught her friend's attention so effectively.  
  
It had to be him.  
  
He was leaning against a red convertible, clad in a white wife beater and torn black jeans. A simple black leather jacket, surprisingly well preserved, casually hung over his shoulders and gave him a contradictory rebellious laidback image, completed by his dark shades. He was tall, he was handsome, and he had enough of that bad boy aura to make any girl shiver. At the moment, he was withdrawing a lighter from his pocket, intent on lighting the cigarette in his hand.  
  
It just had to be him.  
  
Bra strode through the street, regardless of the traffic. "What the hell are you doing here Saiyan?" she demanded angrily, spitting out the last word as her hands went on hips. He flicked the flame on unperturbed and lit his cigarette, taking his sweet time before forming a response.  
  
"What princess? Not happy to see me?" Goten grinned, hearing the rumbling of a growl deep in her throat. "I can't make Friday. So here I am to make up the time." He grinned charmingly.  
  
"And you couldn't call because . . . ?"  
  
He smirked. "Your number is unlisted. Ah yes, those pesky reporters," he added, seeing the annoyed comprehension flit unto her face. It was true of course. Bra carefully let out her phone number only to friends and family. And as often that the press got wind of it, she had to change it.  
  
"You can have my number!" Bra winced at the eager voice. D*, she had forgotten about Shela. Goten tilted his sunglasses down to take a good look at her friend, his grin widening as he did so. Shela gave him her most flirtatious smile. The bluette frowned and resolutely stepped in front of her friend. She quickly dug around her bag, feeling decidedly uncomfortable as Goten's eyes latched unto her instead, and finally emerging triumphant with a pad of paper in her hand.  
  
"Here, this is my cell," she said, scribbling furiously on the pad with a random pen. "I always carry it with me. Call me next time." She thrust the sheet into his empty hand. He watched her amused.  
  
"And what if you need to call me?" he drawled. She snorted, but posed the pen over the next sheet of paper.  
  
"Though I highly doubt I'll use it," she muttered. "What's your home number?"  
  
He grinned. "Very forward, aren't you?" She gritted her teeth and he dutifully recited it. "But as I'm here now . . ." He trailed off as her eyes flew up.  
  
"I've got already got pl-"  
  
"Do you want to come with us?" Once again, Shela interjected herself into the conversation, neatly sidestepping from behind Bra. She smiled winningly as Bra glared murder at her.  
  
Goten smirked. "I guess I could swing home, grab a pair of swim trunks, and meet you at the beach," he said casually and hopped into his car, Shela swooning at his ease in movement.  
  
"Got-"  
  
"Oh, but how will you find us?" Shela asked coyly.  
  
"Miss the sight of two gorgeous girls like you? Not a chance." His eyes glinted and flicked to the scowling bluette. "I'd be able to find you in a crowd no matter how large."  
  
"Got-" but he didn't wait for her to tell him that he was not a welcome part of her plans for the day. The car revved and disappeared in a cloud of dust, or at least should of at the speed Goten was using. Shela gave a dreamy sigh.  
  
"You know that dreamboat and never told me? Where have you been keeping him?" Bra whirled on her friend.  
  
"He happens to be an old family friend, and I can not believe you invited him along. What happened to girl's day out?" she demanded furiously.  
  
The other girl looked at her in disbelief, pushing her shades down so she could look over them. "And miss the opportunity of seeing him in a bathing suit?" She was scandalized by the very idea.  
  
Bra groaned, but then became more serious. "Shela, don't get involved with him, okay? Trust me, he's not good news." Shela looked at her, ready to give a flippant reply when she saw that Bra was dead serious. Bra was a good friend, if she was giving a warning it was probably for good reason. Still, she wouldn't mind sampling someone that, spicy . . . She nodded vaguely, before smirking and readjusting her sunglasses.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't mess with your little man on the side."  
  
"Shela!"  
  
*  
  
**************************************  
  
*  
  
"So who was that guy, really?" Bra darted a glance to her passenger, careful not to let too much of her attention wander from the road. She took pride in the fact that she was not considered a road hazard, like her mother. Besides, the car had been a birthday present for her 16th, a baby blue Cadillac. It was her baby and she took very good care of it - even to the point of dragging herself out of bed with a massive hangover and retrieving it from The Fiery Pit at 6:00 in the morning. Of course, she had been back in bed within ten minutes.  
  
"The devil," she shot back only half-joking. Shela merely laughed. "Like I said, an old family friend. He was my brother's best friend growing up."  
  
"Was?" Bra sighed. She couldn't very well explain that after his father had split to another dimensional plain, Goten had lost it. Something about his father repeatedly dying and having to save the universe multiple times resulting in a lot less family time than is recommended, had not sat well with him. Oh no, that wouldn't be over Shela's head at all.  
  
"He had some family troubles awhile back and he kinda dropped out of sight."  
  
"So you and he . . ."  
  
"Trunks asked me to see if I could help him, you know someone to talk to," Bra finished hurriedly, not liking the insinuation. "Really Shela, I have a boyfriend, as I seem to keep having to remind you." Shela giggled.  
  
"I know, but let's face it girl: Tenshi may be fine, but that guy was an absolute dish!" Her eyes unfocused and Bra could almost imagine the drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.  
  
She shook her head. If her friend was this bad now, she couldn't imagine what she'd be like after seeing the half-Saiyan half-naked. "The man may be a 'dish', whatever that means, but he's got the personality of a half-tamed wolverine on speed. If you don't watch out, you'll get bit real hard." The sudden burst of uncontrolled laughter made Bra take her eyes off the road.  
  
". . . wolverine . . . speed," Shela panted out, dissolving into chortling. Bra sweat dropped. Maybe that hadn't been the best choice of speech.  
  
She pulled into the beach parking lot with the black-haired hair girl still hooting like a hyena. Rolling her eyes, she stiffly got out of the car and got her bag out, ignoring the stares she was getting from her friend's over-zealous state of hilarity.  
  
"Shela, I'm only going to say this once. If you don't stop laughing, I'm going to capsulate this car with you in it," she finally shouted exasperated.  
  
"That should be interesting to see." Bra whirled, dropping her bag in shock.  
  
"D* Goten! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me!" He smirked, looking very pleased to have the opportunity to get the drop on Bra yet again. He hadn't changed, or so it seemed, though he had lost the jacket in favor of a simple stylish black cotton vest.  
  
"Actually, you didn't tell me anything. If I remember correctly, you bit me," he replied lazily. "Hard too," he added, rubbing his hand with reminiscence. Bra flushed.  
  
"I thought you said he was the one who bit." The red in her cheeks now ripened into a cherry red. She turned around to see a recovered Shela strolling around the back of the car, smirking impishly. Behind her, Goten raised an eyebrow, but mercifully Shela cut him off. "How on earth did you get here so fast?"  
  
"I like speed," he answered simply. Bra had to swallow a snicker. Wolverine indeed . . .  
  
Shela cooed. "Oh, a man who walks on the wild side. I like that," she roguishly winked at him and linked arms with him, giving his well-muscled biceps a cursory admiring once over. "Well, lead me on kind sir," she fluttered her eyelashes, and Bra had to bite her lip to prevent her own over-zealous fit of hilarity.  
  
"Your wish is my command fair lady." Eyebrow still upraised, he obliged, though not without a backward look over his shoulder at Bra. She simply shook her head, inwardly relieved by her friend's antics. Shela was never that forward with anyone she was seriously considering dating.  
  
As she followed them, she tried to determine why exactly she was so adamant about Shela not getting involved with Goten. She wasn't jealous, no not about Goten. She watched him put up and even return Shela's outrageous flirtations. But something about how he could turn so charming at the drop of a hat and changed moods like a desert sky, rang a danger bell in her mind. He was a womanizer - not that Pan or Trunks had ever said that outright, but she knew how to read between the lines. He did not seem like a man who woke up alone often. And she'd be d*ed if she let Shela be his next conquest.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Bra!" A hand thrust itself into her line of vision and she stopped short. Her friend's green eyes quickly followed, set on a frowning face. "Man, you must be really out of it," she muttered. "I asked you like three times if you liked this spot."  
  
Bra looked around, coming out of her daze. It wasn't bad - only thirty feet from the high tide line and not claustrophobically closeted by other people. She smiled at her ebony haired friend approvingly. "It's great Shela." The girl tossed her head as if to say, 'of course!'  
  
After pulling out folding chairs, Bra turned to ask Goten how long he intended to stay, but the words froze on her lips.  
  
Okay, she happened to be related to two men with Greek god-like bodies. She often saw both half-dressed, though in Trunks' case it had usually been when she had barged into the bathroom after he spent twenty minutes preening in front of the mirror. Therefore she should be somewhat immune to the fact of a well-shaped male body. However, they were both related to her, which negated any sexual appeal. Such was not the case with the demi-Saiyan removing his shirt in front of her. She watched as his corded back rippled as he pulled the wife beater over his head, leaving it bare for her eyes to examine every sleek sculpted muscle and the curled dragon that glared from amidst his many coils. She gulped.  
  
It took more force of will than Bra was used to exerting to turn away, but she wrenched herself away regardless. Unfortunately, she turned only to confront someone who was not used to seeing Saiyan perfection. Shela's jaw was quite literally on the ground and her eyes were like ping pong balls. Bra immediately did what she seemed unable of doing at the moment: she forcefully turned the pole-axed girl to face something less arresting. When the girl showed no reaction Bra quickly checked her breathing. Good, at least she had remembered to keep breathing, even if it was incredibly shallow.  
  
"Shela? You okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Gack," Shela finally choked out, or so it sounded to Bra. "Oh my . . . bod . . . muscles . . . everywhere!" she muddled, her eyes still impossibly wide. Bra sweat dropped. Okay, maybe she had stopped breathing and suffered brain damage.  
  
"Yeah he's built," she replied mildly, forcing herself not to imagine his chiseled back, smooth and probably supple to the touch . . . She smacked herself mentally.  
  
"Built?!" Shela gave out a strangled cry and seized the other girl by the forearm wildly, shocking the hell out of Bra to be perfectly honest. "The guy's a god! No human could have that body!" The blue-eyed girl bit her lip, amused at the fact she was right.  
  
"Shhhh!" she hissed regardless. "Pull yourself together!" She pried off the other girl's surprisingly strong grip and held her wrists close to her. "Now you know what he looks like, don't stroke his ego by staring at him for the rest of the day. Okay?" Shela nodded dazedly. Bra sighed. That would probably be the best response she'd get.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she turned back around to see that Goten had already taken off his pants and was presently looking curiously over to the two girls. He cocked an eyebrow when he met her eye, and she desperately prayed to Dende that he hadn't heard their conversation. However she couldn't help but let her eyes wander down his figure. Shela was right, after all. Her eyes stopped at his bathing suit.  
  
"Red?" she commented dryly, hitching up her own eyebrow. It was actually more of a crimson, but Bra was not about to let her fashion-sense get in the way of dramatic impact. "I was starting to think you only saw in black and white." The smirk her study had induced faded. He snorted.  
  
"Forgive me if I don't love orange and navy blue," he returned, just as dryly.  
  
"I like red." Shela was obviously starting small with her return to the land of alertness. "Hey, you match!" Goten smirked and Bra gritted her teeth. Sure it was slightly creepy, but did she really have to point it out?  
  
"Why don't you go and get us some nachos Shela?" Maybe that'd give Ms. Emerald eyes enough time to pull herself together. "You wouldn't object to some food, would you Saiyan?" Her sweet smile could've given Barbie a toothache. A slight frown hovered on Goten's face, for all the world looking torn between agreement and irritation. His empty eyes settled on Bra with an unsettling intensity, making her insides knot. However he gave a deceptively careless nod, which Shela seemed to take as a giant thumbs up and she immediately scurried off. The slight frown troubling her lips though, begged to differ with the image of enthusiasm.  
  
Bra deliberately turned away from Goten, well aware of his eyes boring into her back, and retrieved her bottle of suntan lotion. Catching sight of her find, he made a suggestion.  
  
"I can help you with that if you want, princess. You shouldn't have to dirty yourself with such menial tasks." Bra's lip curled.  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"Not that you need it; you have enough Saiyan physiology to block harmful rays anyway." That was an intriguing prospect, but she wasn't about to let him know that.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to turn sun baked brown," she shot back, opening the bottle with a vengeance. She began to apply the ointment with more vigor than was totally needed, as always aware of his unrelenting gaze.  
  
"Hmm, and here I thought that being tanned was in. I must've been mistaken." Her jaw set, officially nettled. Now he was commenting on teen fads!? Who did he think he was? Oh yeah, he was going to officially drive her up the wall. Why did Shela have to invite him?! She snapped the bottle closed, finishing her task with admittedly less thoroughness than she was wont. She rummaged in her bag again for some fruit. Perhaps she could distract him with something more edible than her. It always worked when he was younger.  
  
She frowned as her hand brushed against a pile of papers. What were papers doing in her beach bag? Wrenching them out of said bag, she groaned as she began to flip through the pile. Job openings! When would she ever be free of them?!  
  
"What are those?" Bra flicked her gaze to Goten who was now standing at her shoulder and skimming the pages she held in her hands.  
  
"Job opportunities. I've been looking for a job for a while; I just didn't realize I'd be doing it today as well," she said sourly. Any lingering negative feeling she had for Goten was swept aside by the rush of her aggravation towards the pile she held.  
  
"Why do you want a job?" She closed her eyes, sinking heavily unto her towel and letting the papers drop ungracefully unto the sand.  
  
"Everyone else has a job. To prove that I have the capacity to get a job on my own merits, not my mother's wealth. To become self-sufficient." Tenshi and Bulma's many lectures rang in her mind as she ticked off some of their arguments. "To give myself a sense of self-worth and pride. Because I'm a Briefs. Ugh, take your pick."  
  
"That's not what I asked Bra." She couldn't say what caused her eyes to snap open - the fact he sounded mildly reproving or the fact he used her name. He sighed when she merely stared at him instead of answering, and lowered himself into a sitting position on the towel next to her. "I asked why you want a job, not why everyone else wants you to get a job."  
  
She was genuinely surprised by the question as well as his earnest expression. No one had ever asked her about her drive to get a job. They had all either told her why or assumed . . . Her mouth parted to answer, but she couldn't help but pause. Was confiding in him, Akuma for goodness sake, a smart thing to do? She mentally snorted. And yet . . . he would never trust her if she didn't trust him.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore and no one realizes it. They keep acting like I'm seven or something. But with a job, coworkers, a boss . . ." she trailed off, feeling a detached sense of amazement as Goten nodded comprehensively. His eyes remained fixed on hers, the darkness just entreating her to spill all her secrets into the void.  
  
"But . . . you also don't want a job." He spoke as if making a revelation to himself, his voice soft and low. She felt her mouth move almost without permission, as if hypnotized.  
  
"I shouldn't be forced to prove myself like this. I don't know what I want to do or what my future holds, but that doesn't make me any less of an adult," her tone now matched his, untouched by unruly lacings of anger or bitterness.  
  
"No Capsule Corp? Your brother seems to like it well enough." She blinked, jarred by his first reference to her brother. Searching his face, she saw no signs of bitterness or resentment at the mention of his former best friend - and she cursed him for learning to mask himself so well. Feeling strangely off-balance, she broke eye contact, yet still in the thrall of their unexpected camaraderie with him.  
  
"No, I definitely don't want to work there. Everyone would have expectations that I can't meet."  
  
"Won't meet." Her eyes jumped back to his at his definitive tone. "Because you don't want to be her." His eyes . . . an elegant ensnarement, enticing her inward to see unknown galaxies swirling in the black universe. He understood, to a degree she could only imagine. She nodded slowly.  
  
"They always see her first instead of me and sooner or later, they all expect me to be her."  
  
"And you don't want to be a slave to their expectations," he finished for her, his eyes nearly glowing with his own perception. "And there's your answer." He motioned with his right hand and just barely skimmed her cheek. She started, taken aback by the sudden realization of their nearness. After a second, she scooted back a little. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"My answer to what?" she finally asked.  
  
"Your question from yesterday." Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. She had expected an answer more along the lines of why she wasn't having luck with a job.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Why not." It took her a second to remember.  
  
'What does the vow entail?'  
'Not to be the man my father was.'  
'Why not?' His face darkened ominously and she knew she had crossed a line. This was not the time.  
  
In the present time, Bra looked at him with a dawning sense of comprehension. But still . . . why did he chose to fulfill that vow so destructively to himself? There had to be more beyond that simple answer.  
  
"Nachos are here!" Bra nearly jumped out of her skin in shock.  
  
"Shela don't do that!" The green eyed girl's smile turned puzzled at the fact her friend was now holding a hand to her heart, reassuring herself that it hadn't jumped out of her chest. Goten grinned however, appreciatively eying her and the food.  
  
"Okay," Shela said slowly. "I guess I'll give you the receptacle of nachos." She handed them to Goten who seemed exceedingly gratified. Bra however, seemed horrified.  
  
"Oh no! That means we're not going to get any!" she moaned melodramatically. "And since when do you use the word receptacle?"  
  
"Since now," her friend huffed, conscious of the fact she was being teased. Goten reprovingly shook a cheese drenched nacho at Bra, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Yes princess, you should never make assumptions based on the past." He proceeded to eat the chip in his hand at a perfectly human speed and allowing Shela to take one as well, taking a perverse pleasure in his filial rebellion. Bra decided not to comment.  
  
*  
  
Despite her protestations of tanning, Bra lay on her towel next to Shela for a majority of the day. The girls were soon chatting like the old friends they were, with Goten only interjecting an odd remark here and there. He didn't comment on Shela's many hunk sightings and the girls respected his own lustful appreciation: ignoring his muttered appraisals of scantily glad girls walking by and his numerous walks along the beach surrounded by them. Bra was slightly disturbed by the sight of him amid a swarm of giggling beach day Barbies - it undeniably confirmed her suspicion of him: he was a definite ladies man. However she held her tongue as she did about his nicotine breaks. At least she wasn't inhaling it directly.  
  
On the other hand, Shela couldn't help but notice the fact that Goten stayed with them for a majority of the time. Or the fact he had placed his towel smack dab next to Bra. And what was up with 'princess'? She was more observant than she let on and her internal frown deepened as she witnessed a million little signs pointing to something. But she continued to smile outwardly and chat as if the beach boys were the only things on her mind.  
  
Goten couldn't comprehend the fact that both girls fully intended not to go into the water at all. What was the point of going to the beach then? Shela had giggled. Bra had merely rolled her eyes and archly asked him what he had been doing all day. She also had wondered aloud if the salt would rust his eyebrow, a comment he had wisely ignored. Undeterred, Goten had finally cajoled Shela into coming with him into the 'briny deep'. Bra had to smile as she watched him nearly drag Shela into the surf. It was nice to see that there were still some small signs of the boy he had once been.  
  
"Hey, this is cold!" Sounding genuinely surprised, Shela tried to pull back and get out of the small breakers. However, Goten continued forward and the force of his motion unexpectedly tripped her up, causing her to face fault on the ocean. He immediately stopped, trying to rearrange his face into a properly remorseful one before she righted herself - and failing.  
  
"Whoops." Amazing how unrepentant he sounded.  
  
She got up slowly, glaring at him. Her hands went up to her hair and she fussed with it, muttering something about how bad saltwater could be for hair.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. "Let's go deeper. I mean," he explained, when she stopped tidying herself to stare at him in disbelief. "you're already wet so why not?"  
  
She couldn't refute his logic. Why not indeed. And she had to admit it was kinda fun, once you just let yourself go. Jumping on waves, splashing each other, body surfing, swallowing a good portion of said briny deep, which in fact was very briny. She had a ball and the fact Goten actually laughed a few times was testament to his good time. She was carefully not to go too far - she was that cautious at least. However one can only go through waves and go under them for so long before it gets old. She signaled him that she was getting out, but waited until he had approached her.  
  
"Not used to this kind of workout?" he asked, grinning maliciously, his eyes flicking down her outfit out of habit.  
  
She nodded distractedly before looking him dead in the eye. "Look, if you do anything to hurt Bra, I will personally hunt you down and make sure your life goes down the tubes."  
  
He wasn't expecting that. He waited a second for her to laugh or something, but she kept her eyes locked on him in dead earnest. If anything, he had expected her to offer him her phone number or even invite him out to drinks with her. She had struck him as ditzy and good for a brief romp. Not that he'd do so - he had made some age restriction for himself. Girls her age only had so long until their innocence was shattered by some Casanova closer to their age and in a real relationship, without his help.  
  
He didn't doubt her capability to go through with her threat. It hadn't taken him long to realize that she was filthy rich, not to the degree of the Briefs of course, but still. He hadn't realized though, that their friendship was that close. Then again, he had always doubted the ability for those involved in the Z gang to make real friends outside. Unwillingly his regard for Shela, as well as Bra, went up a notch.  
  
He considered her intensely for a second before smiling slightly. "You don't know who I am, do you?" Shela sniffed.  
  
"You think that matters?"  
  
"I'm Son Goten," internally he winced at the identification. It had been a while since he had actually volunteered that information. "Pan's uncle."  
  
Green eyes widened. "Son Videl's brother-in-law?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded unnecessarily. "D* you're old," she said matter-of- factly.  
  
Hmm, again not the reaction he was anticipating. He waited in vain though for another reaction; Shela immediately started off for the towels, either forgetting her previous line of thought or more likely, believing it effectively delivered.  
  
Bra looked up from her magazine upon hearing Shela flop unto her towel. "So how was the water?" she asked amicably.  
  
"Cold," Shela pouted. "And surprisingly unable to flatten Goten's spikes. What on earth does he put in his hair?" Bra had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The concept of Goten with flat hair was just too bizarre.  
  
"It's a family thing, Gohan has the same problem. I remember when Tenshi asked him what he used to spike it when he was preparing for Halloween a while back." Bra began to laugh. "He couldn't believe it was natural."  
  
Shela sighed, stretching full out on her towel like a cat. "I've got to say one thing Bra," she said seriously, cutting off her friend's laughter. "Tenshi might be a good boy, but Goten is a man!" Her breathy tone of reverence made Bra stiffen.  
  
"Remember what I said Shela," she countered quickly, worriedly. Shela propped herself on her elbows and glanced sideways out from the sunglasses she had just put on, aware of the fact Goten was almost to the towels.  
  
"I don't think I'm the one who needs to be worried," she muttered honestly in a low voice. Bra's eyes darted to her confused, but Goten had arrived and she merely pursued her lips.  
  
"So princess, not intending to get wet?" Distracted, she nodded, not paying attention. If she had, she might've seen the mischievous glint in his eyes and predicted his next move. With a sudden sweep, she went over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
She was too in shock to react for a second, but the fact she was staring at his butt, nice as it was, soon sunk in. "SON GOTEN PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She pounded on his back, but it was like pounding on concrete and just as fruitful. He laughed at her helplessness. "I MEAN IT GOTEN!" So focused was she that she didn't notice that she was no longer over sand . . .  
  
"Okay." And rather ungracefully he put her down - into the ocean, which despite the summer season, was frankly frigid. She shrieked, though it came out more as a gurgled cry.  
  
"Goten!" she yelled, after she had regurgitated half the ocean. "If I had wanted to go in the water, I WOULD HAVE DONE IT MYSELF!" He smirked and started to respond, but the sight of her fuming, her sea blue hair draped in disarray around her - looking for all the world like a disgruntled mermaid, was too much. Laughter came out instead. Real laughter, that made Bra remember nostalgically when it wasn't such a rare occurrence, even as mad at him as she was. She turned in a huff, ready to return to dry land when an arm loped around her waist.  
  
"Aw come on. I'm sorry." She might've believed it too, not likely but perhaps, if chuckles hadn't broke up each word. He refused to let her go though, and vaguely she wondered at how muscular he was. She blushed and tried to pry off his arm, tried being the operative word.  
  
"Are not!" she muttered childishly. The arm stayed around her waist and she realized with start that he was right behind her, radiating blazing heat that tingled up her spine and ruffling her hair with every breath. She gulped. "Okay, I'll stay," she breathed hurriedly. She held her breath, but after a second the arm unwound reluctantly.  
  
She spun around, not that surprised to find herself nearly nose to nose with Goten, or more correctly nose to throat in all honesty. Her eyes flew upward and his burned with smoldering . . . She shivered and took a step back.  
  
"Are you going to sleep with her?" The words were out of her mouth before she could catch them and she felt the irrational urge to clamp her hands over her mouth. His eyes cooled, the pools of ebony becoming blank once again.  
  
"No; she's not my type."  
  
"And what is your type?" The words tumbled their way out of her mouth, building momentum. As long as she was talking, she couldn't think of how dumb she was acting. "I mean, when I went into The Fiery Pit, everyone looked at me funny. As if they couldn't imagine I would be looking for someone like you or that someone like me would know you. Or they weren't used to girls looking for you? What are you, celibate or something?" That was a joke and she tried to crack a smile when 'something' dawned on her. "Are you gay?" Well, that would definitely make him not the man his father was.  
  
He stared at her blankly, taking a minute to register her ramblings. "No, to both," he finally said, looking amused for some reason. "You really think I'm celibate?" Ah right. She turned the red of their swimsuits.  
  
"Not really," she muttered.  
  
"As for the gay issue - women simply provide more pleasure," he purred, his eyes glinting with that stomach knotting light that made Bra involuntarily shiver. He took a moment for that to sink in before going on. "Women usually don't come looking for me, at least not of your, description," he settled on the last word after a slight pause. "I usually bring them into the Pit, not the other way round."  
  
"Oh? And your type?" She swallowed loudly, trying to stay calm and not think of how insane this situation was: discussing Goten's sex life when she was in a bikini in front of him.  
  
"One night stands. Short, tall, big, small, hourglass, cylinder, red head, brunette, blond - as long as she's pretty and for one night only."  
  
She felt sick and horrified, the relaxed posture of his body and face only further nauseating her. He couldn't be serious - yet he was. "That's, that's sick Goten," she stuttered weakly. He shrugged.  
  
"At least they know what they're in for." She was wrong. He wasn't a womanizer. He was a user. Of women.  
  
"But why?" How could he go from faithful boyfriend of Paris for what, nine years?, to-to man wh*? He smiled faintly, seemingly unperturbed by her evident revulsion.  
  
"Another vow actually." Her eyes, previously unfocused, snapped to his face.  
  
"Another vow?" she echoed in disbelief.  
  
"Never sleep with a woman twice." . . . But Paris? "That was actually after Paris and I broke up," he continued thoughtfully, as if reading her mind. Oh Dende, please let him not have mastered Saiyan telepathy. He shook his head. "She simply couldn't understand . . ."  
  
Understand what? That he felt a sudden urge to completely destroy himself and those around him? She wanted to yell at him, rail at him that he was better than this. But she was too weak to challenge him then. To stare into those empty dark eyes and shake him until he woke up! She'd have to do that next time.  
  
Mechanically she began to head out of the water, belatedly realizing that from the knee down she was numb. She floundered amidst the low surf for a moment before she reached dry land. Still she listlessly headed to her towel, her eyes fixed unseeingly straight ahead. When she reached her destination, she fell heavily unto her towel and turned to her side. Covering her ears with her hands and face with long blue hair, she blocked out Shela's concerned voice and the regular beach day sounds.  
  
"I'm fine," she told Shela in the silence, her voice actually steady and confident.  
  
That's not really him, she whispered to herself. I have to help him see that. There's more, there has to be!  
  
Shela frowned worriedly. She darted a glance to Goten, but he said nothing, gave no hint of alarm or guilt. And she frowned deeper at the fact that she could not save Bra from what the girl allowed to happen.  
  
*  
  
They agreed to meet Saturday at Fen's Plaza to do something mutually decided upon. Goten claimed it was his turn to pick because she had planned the beach outing. She countered that since he had chosen to come with them and he was the one who had cancelled their Friday 'date' in the first place, it was her turn to choose. So they compromised.  
  
Neither questioned the fact they would meet up with each other again.  
  
Shela let herself out of Bra's car sluggishly, still mulling over that fact. She glanced over at her dear friend who smiled at her. "Look girl about Goten-" Bra started, worry creasing her face. Shela couldn't be considering dating him; she couldn't handle him! "Just watch yourself okay," she gave a weak smile. He might've fun - if he hadn't been so obviously not interested in her. Bra relaxed, her friend was safe. She nodded dismissively.  
  
"I know. I can handle him."  
  
Famous last words.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Tada, it finally came! I can't believe it's this long! It's like double my normal, but I wanted to put so much in that continuous scene.  
Don't know when the next chapter will be out - though I do have a plan. No promises this time.  
Okay, time frame: it's summer. Bra and Trunks went out to lunch on Monday, and Bra went to the Fiery Pit. Tuesday she goes home (well, technically) and meets Goten at Fen's Plaza. Wednesday is her date with Tenshi and Thursday is the beach. (This fic is going to move quickly at first, day-to-day, and then slow down - you'll see)  
Ugh, now to write my next chapter of Hold me.  
  
Toodles!  
  
Nitte iz 


	9. Next time, Pick up the Phone

Thanks baby-blue-eyes, Jewel, divine-angel143, Hejah, uni babe, DBZjezzy15.  
  
I'd have updated sooner, but I was itching to write the next chapter of Hold me and they gave me sooooooo many reviews! It's almost scary how many people read Harry Potter. But I'm back, with a long chapter (another reason for lateness) and I can promise you that HP will not replace my love of DBZ.  
  
Confession: I've never seen GT. So my take is that Goku agrees to go with Shenlong when he's in space. Pan and Trunks are the only witnesses. That's the basic run down - I won't bog it down with details. I've got a sneaking feeling that that is not how it happened, but like I said I really don't know anything about GT except for the barest minimum of how it started and how it ended.  
  
Warning: this chapter is part of the reason this fic is R. No lemonheads - I do not believe in writing graphic sex scenes and when I do have sex scenes (warning now) they will be for plot developments and not porn. Please, I am not writing something that will make me have to wash my hands every 30 seconds.  
Oh and yes Goten is a complete sick b* for doing what he's doing - but it's necessary plot wise.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. (Disclaimer: I don't have the original rights to that disclaimer.)  
  
*  
  
Chapter 9: Oh yeah? Next time pick up the phone  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Limbs intertwined. Passionate moans. Fingers trailed over clothed and bare skin.  
  
The woman beneath him writhed in blissful ecstasy . . . and she could not tear her eyes away.  
  
Every few seconds the features would change. 'Short, tall, big, small, hourglass, cylinder, red head, brunette, blond'; the words swirled around in her head again and again.  
  
But always the same rapture on her face.  
  
And then suddenly, she felt her vision darken and warp, as if she was being sucked away. Everything whirled like a kaleidoscope.  
  
She opened her eyes and -felt- the woman's features shift - into her own. Blue hair, cupid's bow mouth, porcelain skin, wide blue eyes. His abyss eyes drank hers in. His hands - on her skin. The moans - her moans. His skilled fingers and lips were everywhere and she felt herself be consumed.  
  
Akuma was devouring her whole.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Bra fell out of her bed unto the very cold wooden floor. She panted heavily as she tried to gain her bearing. Her skin was slick with sweat and she pillowed her hot cheek to her bedroom floor. That dream - irrationally she glanced up to her bed just to make sure that a certain demi-Saiyan wasn't smirking devilishly down.  
  
He wasn't, but she still shivered.  
  
D* Goten and his provocativeness.  
  
Shakily she stood up and went into her bathroom, looking the mirror out of habit. She scanned her face, her neck - she could still feel the fire searing underneath her skin. She shivered again. D* Akuma.  
  
*  
  
What the hell happened to sweet Goten? Bra sighed, absentmindedly stirring her coffee. In all her childhood memories he had been a naïve goofball, always ready to complete a prank with Trunks or go to a late night movie and moon the audience. He was cute, he was adorable, he was good-natured. And apparently, he was an illusion.  
  
It was the women angle that bothered her the most, she had to admit. Sure, her brother could be accused of his own habit of one night stands, but Goten seemed to have honed it to an art. Bra's stomach turned at the thought and she gave up any wish for a breakfast with such a sordid subject on her mind. 'Short, tall, big, small, hourglass, cylinder, red head, brunette, blond - as long as she's pretty and for one night only.' His words still rang in her head.  
  
But why? What had caused Goten to make such a radical transformation of his - well sleeping habits?  
  
Goku. Everything came back to him after all, in Goten's mind. She just couldn't see the connection. She rubbed her temples in wearied exasperation. Okay, so what did she know? Goten wasn't mourning Goku, in fact the very opposite. He wanted to be Goku's antithesis in all ways. Did that mean he slept with a different woman every time to protest his father's attachment to one?  
  
It was possible, but Bra highly doubted it. It just didn't fit - well, any child of Chichi's. She knew that there was animosity between the brothers, concerning Goten's lifestyle change, but she couldn't imagine that Goten had sunk so low as to abhor his own mother to the point where he'd never want a mate. If anything, Chichi's boys had always been mama's boys. Goten might've moved out, but still. Though now . . .  
  
It also didn't fit with the fact he was so angry at Goku's abandonment. It had to mean he respected family, and that lead to the conclusion he would want to honor the institution his father had so betrayed. Being in no serious relationships didn't fit that.  
  
She would figure it out, even if that meant spending another two years 'getting to know' Akuma. She would figure it out she promised herself. She had to, if not for Goten at least for her own sanity.  
  
There had to be more.  
  
The ring of her phone roused her from her thoughts. Sighing, she reached over and picked the receiver up.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked immediately. Years of conniving ambitious reporters had taught her not to identify herself first.  
  
A laugh echoed through the line. "I've got to love your phone manner Bra. And my parents tell me I'm too impersonal."  
  
"Pan!" she laughed in sudden relief. "How ya doing girlfriend?"  
  
There was a pause. "You've been hanging out with Shela again," Pan deduced. Bra flushed and grinned.  
  
"Sorry. I meant to enquire how the conditions of your life have been proceeding?"  
  
"Excellent, my dear acquaintance." Both girls gave into giggles.  
  
"I went with Shela to the beach yesterday, you know to relax from all the job madness," Bra explained, rearranging herself into a comfortable position. She hadn't talked to Pan for what seemed ages.  
  
"Dare I ask how the job front goes?"  
  
"No!" the answer was empathetic. "I swear, between my mother and Tenshi I'm going to go nuts." Her head sunk into her hands. "Was it this bad for you?" Pan had made her debut into the job market a few years ago and was currently holding a training position at her grandfather's dojo during her free time from college. It was a good fit for Pan, who couldn't stand being trapped behind a desk working with papers all day. And Trunks could always turn to her for a sympathetic ear for his moaning over his office drudgery. Of course she required a sparring match as payment for her listening services.  
  
Pan gave a slight laugh. "Not that bad, but my parents were a totally different matter. Dad was torn between wanting me to be productive and not wanting his little girl to be subjected to the mindless grind of unskilled labor. Mom thought any work would be great, prove that I wasn't above such a thing because of her and grandpa's position. They'd fight every once and awhile about it, which was kindof weird because neither of them had jobs when they were my age. Heck, they don't even know what the 'mindless grind' is like!" Bra shook her head. It was always nice hearing about parents almost as weird as yours.  
  
"Well you know my Dad - if it's not training, he doesn't care."  
  
"Or maybe he just knows not to get in the way of his wife in this matter," Pan pointed out wisely. Bra had to nod at that. In areas where Bulma knew much more than her husband and had really strong opinions about it, Vegeta tried to avoid getting involved. He liked battles where he actually had a chance, or perhaps he was just mellowing in his old age.  
  
"Talking about couples, how are you and Andrew doing?" Pan made an unseen face.  
  
"We actually broke up, right before he left to go back to the U.S. for summer break."  
  
"What?!?!" Bra jerked up straight. Just how long had it been since she'd talked to Pan? "I thought you really liked him!"  
  
"I did, I just didn't feel comfortable telling him about, well you know." Pan sighed. Andrew had wanted her to spend the summer in the U.S., but she doubted that in that amount of time, even he would be able to figure out something wasn't normal about her. Sometimes it just sucked to be half-Saiyan.  
  
(Okay I know must people say that Pan is quarter Saiyan, but that's using nationality/ratios ratios. Like you're a quarter Italian, an eighth Spanish, etc. If you go down to genetic levels, considering that Saiyans are completely different species, there can only be full Saiyans or half Saiyans. Pan inherited Saiyan genes from her father and human genes from her mother. Thus, half Saiyan.)  
  
"And then there were all these complications with my family, my friends, his friends, schoolwork, partying, and so on and so forth. It was just too hard adjusting to college and breaking in a new boyfriend at the same time. Never date your freshman year, it's just a mess," Pan continued. She twined the phone cord around her fingers. "Not that you really have to worry. You have no idea how lucky you are to have Tenshi. Not many guys would take the fact that their girlfriend is half alien that well."  
  
Bra shifted slightly. "Yeah, I know," she mumbled. He was great, just sometimes it was almost like he'd become too much a part of the Z senshi world. Even to the point of absorbing the way they viewed her.  
  
"But I didn't call to talk about my troubles," the other girl announced brusquely. "Actually I called because Trunks' been trying to contact you all week. Apparently he could never reach you."  
  
The blue haired girl frowned and went for her purse. "Doesn't he have my cell phone number? I mean I always have it on-" She reached in and withdrew the cell. Flipping it open, she checked the messages. The cell didn't respond.  
  
Yup, she'd always left it on - and completely drained the batteries.  
  
She cursed. "I guess I found the problem. My phone's dead. I must've forgot because of all that's been going on." Hmm, looked like she knew what she'd be doing today.  
  
"Oh? Job craziness?"  
  
"Well-" Bra suddenly paused, unaccountably reluctant to tell her friend about her 'social work' with Goten. Pan would understand, wouldn't she? After all, she still went out of her way to find out what he was up to. But Bra had a feeling that she didn't know as much about her uncle's transformation as she thought she knew and she didn't want to dash any illusions her friend still had about her father's brother. And a tiny part of her felt angry, greedy to keep one secret, greedy to be Goten's only confidante. He only let her in . . . "Yeah, my mind's been a wreck." She let Pan interpret that as she would.  
  
Liar! Wouldn't Goten be so . . . intrigued. Was she protecting her best friend or him?  
  
She caught the thought before she could analyze it. It would not do to scrutinize her dealings with the devil too critically.  
  
Pan made a sympathetic noise. "Well, you should call Trunks then. I'll see you at the barbecue tomorrow okay?"  
  
Bra jumped.  
  
"The barbecue! I completely forgot!" Her plans with Goten, oh boy this was going to be messy. "How the hell am I going to tell Goten?" she muttered.  
  
Pan blinked. "Got-" but she was cut off by the click as the receiver on the other end was abruptly replaced. Her navy blue eyes broadcasted surprise as she stared at the phone she held in her hands. "Why would Bra be - with Goten?" she spoke aloud. No, she must have heard wrong.  
  
Bra, far from her friend's site of confusion, cursed. What was she going to say? 'Oh I have to cancel our plans because I totally forgot about this family function. Oh and by the way all the Z senshi will be there so you could tagalong, I mean you are one.' Her eyes widened at the last part. F*! He should be there though - he was part of the Z senshi, just like she was, whether he liked it or not. There was no way in hell that he would come, but didn't she have a responsibility to at least make his aware of it?  
  
She groaned. Oh yeah, he'd just be so enthusiastic about an opportunity to hang around people who just about revered his father. But his mother would be there . . .  
  
Fabulous.  
  
"Looks like I'll be using his number after all," she muttered to herself. She retrieved her beach bag and fished out Goten's number. "Oh joy."  
  
"RING!"  
  
Bra almost dropped the piece of paper. There was no way - was there? Eying the slip superstitiously, she cautiously picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bra! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get in touch with you?!" Her brother's frazzled voice echoed through the line. Bra gave herself a shake. Of course Goten wouldn't call. After all, they were supposed to get together tomorrow. She ignored the slight pang of disappointment.  
  
"So Pan informed me," she replied dryly. "Apparently my cell's dead and I didn't realize."  
  
"Oh." Pacified, Trunks suddenly became self-conscious. "Um, well, I was just wondering . . ." Bra rolled her eyes at his hemming and hawwing. Honestly, what was so hard with being direct?  
  
"How 'Plan Raise Fallen Akuma' is going?" she asked archly.  
  
"'Fallen Akuma'?" he repeated after a second.  
  
"Akuma's Goten's nickname at the Fiery Pit. Isn't it just lovely?"  
  
"So you did go to the Pit." Trunks decided to ignore her sarcastic banter. Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes I did Trunks. Why couldn't you do it?" she asked idly, but once uttered the thought seized her. Why did Trunks keep tabs on him, if he didn't do anything about it? The concept tore through her brain and she fretfully ran a hand through her hair. "He's so different - how could you let it go this far? He was your Kami-d*ed best friend!" Her mood shifted viciously.  
  
How could Trunks just let Goten slip into this, this destructive downward spiral? They had practically grown up brothers. They were always getting in trouble together, goofing off, double dating, or going to frat parties . . . For goodness sake they even fused once!  
  
Of course that would be why Goten had cut Trunks out of his life. Trunks was too much like him, too reminiscent of what he never had - a father always, and of what he hated being - son of a Saiyan warrior. He had once tried to save the world, his best friend at his side. Always together until one had ended up in space with the other's child father and the other was left behind.  
  
But why had Trunks let him slip away? Didn't he care?  
  
There was a stunned silence as Trunks unconsciously mimicked his sister and edgily ran a hair through his lavender hair. "You don't understand Bra. I tried." He sighed and sat down. This could take a while. "I better start from the beginning.  
  
When I came back to Chikyuu, Goten was one of the first to meet the spacecraft. He immediately demanded to know where Goku was, but . . . Pan and I waited until everyone was assembled before we told what happened, you remember. Goten slipped out the back door and I went to talk with him." He closed his eyes, remembering that night. "He was in the backyard, just staring into the sky. . . His eyes, they were so empty, like he had suddenly become blind . . . His face was so blank. I can still remember his exact words, they were just, emotionless like he'd finally figured it all out but it didn't matter anyway. 'He finally did it - he's finally gone from beyond our reach. And one day . . . I will have to follow.'" Trunks shuddered at the remembrance. "It was so creepy. He didn't scream or get mad or anything. He seemed so resigned.  
  
And then he just took off. He disappeared that night, completely. The Z senshi pretty much disbanded at that point, but after he didn't show up for a week, we all searched for him. It was like he vanished into thin air. No one knew what to do."  
  
"I don't remember that," Bra muttered.  
  
"We didn't tell you or Pan. You would've told Pan and it was hard enough on her with her grandfather gone, let alone to tell her her beloved uncle was missing to the extent we wondered if he was even alive.  
  
Mom looked for him through more conventional methods: missing persons and rewards for information. I never realized how well Goten was at blending in though. We got a few real leads among all the dead ends, but by the time we checked up on them he was long gone. We didn't get anything substantial until six months later when he got hired as a bouncer."  
  
"Six months?" Bra whispered, racking her mind for some scrap of memory but she remembered nothing but her entering of high school. "How did you keep that from Pan?"  
  
Trunks snorted. "We told her that he'd been sent on a vacation to get himself together. She spent most of her time sorting through her feelings with me anyway. By the time he popped up, we told her that he'd decided he needed some distance from the Z senshi. She took it pretty well."  
  
"What was he doing for six months?"  
  
"Drinking mostly or so I guess. He lived off the streets, staying in seedy bars for most of the time. He spent most of his savings in them, up until he finally decided he needed an income. The reason we couldn't track his appearance was because he shaved his head and I doubt anyone could make out his features underneath all the grime.  
  
We were so relieved to have found him. Gohan wanted to immediately go and wring him out for causing ChiChi so much more worry and pain, but thankfully Mom convinced him that I was the best person to talk with him first. He didn't seem that surprised to see me. He told me that he had just needed some time to get his head screwed on straight. We talked about small stuff and I went on my way.  
  
But Mom couldn't pacify Gohan for long and he tracked Goten down by himself. They had a huge fight - Goten flat out refused to return to ChiChi's house or do any of Gohan's 'suggestions'." Bra could hear the parentheses over the phone. "Things just went downhill from there. I was busy, if that's any excuse, and before I knew it, Paris had called me in tears. She kept sobbing, 'I don't understand, I don't understand . . . What happened to Goten?' She finally told me that she just couldn't do it anymore. He had changed too much - hard partying, smoking, just everything. Apparently he had gotten back in touch with her, but she couldn't handle the changes," Trunks trailed off evasively, not sure exactly how much Bra knew about Goten's . . . habits.  
"I went to see him after that, you know, straighten him out and he completely blew me off, to put it nicely. He stopped speaking to any of the Z senshi, except Pan of course. He stopped by to spar with Dad every once and awhile, probably the only one of us he can still stand. He keeps his ki so low that not even I can sense him and I fused with him!" Agitated, his hand went through his hair again.  
  
"To tell you the truth," he confessed in a low voice. "I haven't talked with him since your 16th birthday - it's a miracle he even showed up there."  
  
Bra sat in complete and utter shock. She had never even thought . . .  
  
"That was probably the last time any of the Z seshi saw him, well except for Pan of course. But lately, he's been avoiding even her and Dad."  
  
"Well that's about to change." The confidence in her voice startled Bra herself. "I'm inviting Goten to the barbecue tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Trunks jolted out his chair.  
  
"It's my choice to choose where we go anyway, really - long story," she forestalled her brother's confused question. "Of course the real question is if he'll come."  
  
"Bra I really don't think he'll be all gung-ho about seeing everyone, especially Gohan." Oh yes, he had such a flair for understatement.  
  
"I know, but I gotta try." She sighed, rubbing her temples in anticipation of the headache to come. "I'll see you tomorrow Trunks, just don't tell anyone that he might come."  
  
Trunks snorted. "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
"Now I just have to call him," she went on, more to herself. Trunks blinked, but before he could ask how the heck she had gotten his unlisted number, the dial tone was blaring in his ear. He frowned, trying to shake off his uneasy feeling. Why did he get sense that there was much more to Bra's end of the story than he knew?  
  
Bra stared at the number in her hand. So this is what it came down to. She picked up the phone again and was in the process of dialing when her hand froze.  
  
Wait, he had said he couldn't make Friday. What if he was out? Her eyes darted to the clock. Well, it was only 9:30 in the morning and with his lifestyle, he didn't strike her as an early riser. But then again, he had this habit of surprising her . . . She went back to  
  
dialing.  
  
She should still try.  
  
If only she had a clue of what she'd say . . .  
  
*  
  
Bra slammed the phone down in frustration. How could he not have an answering machine? What kind of anti-technology geek was he?  
  
She glanced at the clock in extreme annoyance. It was now 4:00 in the afternoon. She'd been calling every odd hour or so, her mood growing stormier and stormier with each failed call. Where the hell was he?  
  
She cursed internally. The barbecue was starting at ten the next day, but she wasn't scheduled to meet Goten until two in the afternoon. Perhaps she should just let it go . . .  
  
No! She had already decided and she'd be d*ed if she didn't follow through.  
  
She evaluated her options. She didn't know where he lived so that was out - besides if he wasn't answering his phone, then good chances were that he wasn't there. Where else would she be likely to find him or at least get information of where he might be?  
  
She groaned mentally. Fabulous. Looked like she'd be returning to the Fiery Pit after all.  
  
She marched into her room and hurriedly went through her wardrobe, trying to find something she wouldn't feel ridiculous walking into that club with at 4 in the afternoon. She ended up in petite leather boots, a knee-length black leather skirt, and a blood red sleeveless high-necked top. She eyed herself critically in the mirror. Wonderful. She'd match the décor. Giving a self-deprecating snort, she rushed out of the apartment. Wouldn't Goten be pleased.  
  
*  
  
Didn't they ever leave?  
  
Bra paused upon entering the back room, surprised by how many were already situated around the tables. There had to already be ten teens hanging out. Maybe they came early on Fridays. Right. Well, all the better for her.  
  
The blond waitress she recognized from last time - had it only been three days ago? It seemed a lifetime - was the first to spot her as she strode over. "Well look who's back," she called out in a mocking voice. Heads swiveled and all talk died down. Bra ignored the remark, scanning behind them to see if Goten was hidden in the shadows. Sighting no one, she addressed the crowd.  
  
"Is Akuma here?" The girl shrugged, having been the one Bra's blue eyes focused on.  
  
"What's it to you?" she sneered. Bra frowned and looked around for a less hostile personage. Ahh good, red hair was here.  
  
"Um you, with the red hair," she gestured to him. Raen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Raen."  
  
"Okay Raen, is Akuma here?" Another boy, Bra blinked and a name flashed through her brain - Tern, cut off his response.  
  
"Are you really Bra Briefs?" he asked suspiciously, greasy blond hair in an unkempt mat on his head. Had she really danced with him? Oh man, she had been plastered.  
  
"Yes," she snapped. "Now about Akuma-" But Raen's face had changed to a mulling one. He had wondered anyway and this seemed like the ideal time . . .  
  
"How does Akuma know you?" Bra gritted her teeth. What was so hard with answering one single question? But the avid interest the teens were regarding her with told her she wasn't going to get one until she satisfied their curiosity.  
  
"He's the uncle of one of my best friends." The blond girl's jaw dropped.  
  
"Uncle?!?" Their eyes goggled and in the back of her mind Bra smirked. Apparently they hadn't thought of him as that old, maybe mid- twenties, but not in his thirties.  
  
"Yeah, he could be her father." Okay, very young father, but Bra was not in the mood for technicalities. She almost wished she'd be there when Goten came back to the Fiery Pit - she could bet on some interesting reactions. However she had more pressing issues at the moment. "Now, he is -"  
  
"Not here." Raen looked slightly startled, but otherwise was taking the news the best.  
  
Bra growled in frustration. Now what was she supposed to do? He could be anywhere!  
  
"He stopped by here, but headed home." Green eyes met blue and Raen managed a weak grin. Bra regarded him with keen interest. Why was he telling her this?  
  
"And where is 'home' exactly?" His eyes sharpened for a second and then he shrugged disarmingly.  
  
"You think 'Akuma' would tell us that?" She frowned, but didn't disagree. Well at least she knew he was home and she could call him. Turning on her heel, she made her way out, opening her purse on the way. Sifting through it, she yanked out her phone and flipped it open, glad she had gotten new batteries. She paused in the hallway - the least noisy place at this time of day, and quickly dialed his number.  
  
"Ring! Ring! Ring!"  
  
She slammed it shut. D* that man! He had enough money for a d* convertible, but nooooo he couldn't spring for a Kami-d*ed answering machine.  
  
Looked like she'd have to make a home visit. If he was there and just not picking up the phone, she'd kill him for making her go through this all this trouble.  
  
Most people by this time would just give up or at least re-evaluate what lengths they were going to. But now it was a matter of pride for her. She was too much her father's daughter to give up now.  
  
But how was she going to find out his address? Who might know something like that here?  
  
*  
  
Miriam, the ambiguous blond waitress, narrowed her eyes at Raen. "Why'd you tell her that for? You might as well have told her about his shipment!" She was stung - probably more by the realization of Akuma's age and how that definitely made him off limits for her, than anything else.  
  
The boy shrugged in response. "I dunno - guess I just wanted to see how well she knows Akuma." Or whoever he was, Raen added mentally. "Besides it doesn't matter. Who is she going to find that actually knows where Akuma lives?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I doubt that even Akuma's girls don't know that."  
  
Her frown remained. It wasn't fair that someone that fine should be so old!  
  
*  
  
"I'm not sure I should give you that information."  
  
The bartender's eyes flicked nervously around the room as he mechanically wiped the mug in his hand, basically anywhere away from the bluette staring at him disconcertingly.  
  
Bra smiled sweetly, leaning forward a little and wishing she'd worn something lower cut. Her guess was proving right - the bartender didn't say he didn't know Goten's address. Goten hadn't been able to resist from chumming a little with his fellow bartender.  
  
"Aw come on. It's not that big a deal," she cajoled.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Briefs, but Akuma didn't give me his address for common knowledge and I honor my clientele's privacy," he resisted firmly, with all courtesy. Bra's friendly smile slipped a little. So he knew who she was, well that would explain the nervousness.  
  
She leaned closer and made her voice go husky. "It's just one little address. What could it hurt? It's not like little old me could hurt someone like him anyway." Perhaps he was forbearing out of some instinct to save her from getting hurt. Hah! And she wasn't going to hurt Goten - she was going to kill him.  
  
Still avoiding her eyes, though he did gulp upon hearing the tone of her voice, he shook his head again.  
  
Bra's last threads of patience wore thin. She just did not have the f*ing tolerance to deal with this. Time to use the charm she had inherited from the other side of her family tree.  
  
Abruptly the bartender found himself staring directly into the very baby blue eyes he had been evading, feet swinging a good foot off the ground while his body draped over the bar. He stared into a face that held no traces of the friendliness she had been trying to convey. He gulped, or tried to except the iron one-handed grip around his throat somewhat impeded the action. The mug dropped heavily unto the counter with a thud.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Okay, I tried being nice. Now let's try this again. Where does Akuma live?" she hissed, punctuating every word. The pale- faced man choked out a few words. The 100-mega watt smile returned to Bra's face. And just like that she released him; he slid back behind the bar desperately gasping in air.  
  
"See! That wasn't that hard!" she cheerily chided him and ignoring his point-blank gawk, immediately turned on her heel and strutted out of the club.  
  
D* her father was right.  
  
Intimidation did do wonders for the ego.  
  
*  
  
She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the door in front of her. Well this certainly explained how Goten had managed to afford a convertible on a bartender's salary. Not that the place was a complete dump - but it was enough to make her feel uncomfortable walking around in a leather skirt. Brilliant choice that.  
  
Well she was here. She might as well enter.  
  
And yet some inexplicable feeling made her pause. It was like when you anticipate something for so long, you feel a little lost when it finally happens. She stared at the door, suddenly hesitant to see what was beyond it. She had no idea really . . . It was ridiculous actually, she didn't even know if he was home.  
  
It was different from entering the Fiery Pit though. She would be walking straight into the lion's den. This was unequivocally Goten's turf. There would be no witnesses or anything that would in the least give her the illusion of having any sense of control.  
  
She would be walking straight into an abyss of Goten's own making - and the fact made her skin shiver.  
  
Okay, she had officially spent too much time with creepy Akuma. Shaking the dark thoughts out of her head, she knocked on the door.  
  
No response.  
  
"Goten?" she called through the wood. Demi-Saiyan or not, the walls should be thin enough for him to hear her.  
  
Her hand closed on the door handle, which turned with only a little pressure. He'd left the door unlocked. She frowned. That didn't fit the image of meticulous Goten, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?  
  
Ugh, she had spent too much time with Shela yesterday.  
  
"Goten?" Calling again, she tentatively stepped into the apartment. The air seemed abnormally calm and silent - dead. She took another step in, taking time to check out her surroundings. She left the door open - she couldn't shake the idiotic creepy feeling that if it closed, that was it.  
  
She was in a narrow short hallway, with a doorway to the right and to the left. The wallpaper was a dark green, completely bare of any design or personal memorabilia unsurprisingly. Hmm, so would she chose door number one or door number two? Randomly she went for the one on the left.  
  
Feeling silly at how hideously wary she was acting, she brazenly opened the door wide and stepped in . . . only to step out again even speedier and slam the door shut.  
  
Her face would've given a lava lamp steep competition. His bedroom of all things! Who on earth would place that room so close to the entrance?  
  
She decided not to continue that train of thought.  
  
That left door number two, which actually was only an archway. Well at least that guaranteed she wouldn't be stepping into a bathroom.  
  
Stepping through it a little more hesitantly this time, she was unprepared by what greeted her eyes.  
  
The room was actually nicely put together, sparse with almost no personal affects in the same color as the hallway. Other than a worn leather couch, T.V., and a plain wooden coffee table, the room was unfurnished. But that wasn't what Bra noticed.  
  
Nor did she focus on Goten's goofy grin, reminiscent of his father's, as he turned his head to her entrance - situated on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, even though her eyes did flick there first.  
  
Nor she dwell his delayed welcome. "Hello girl." His voice was slightly higher than normal and utterly void of the bitterness, anger, or resentment that Bra had become accustomed to.  
  
It was the coffee table that attracted all of her attention. Or more correctly what was on it.  
  
Powders, pills, even some liquids were in careful alignment on the table, very orderly in fact. The whole top was covered with the various substances; one of the piles half depleted giving testament to the fact Goten had already begun sampled his merchandise.  
  
. . . and explaining Goten's sudden reversion to a Goku-like mentality.  
  
It was strange actually that the idea had never crossed her mind. Oh yes, Goten was a bad boy - he smoked, drank, and dear me! He hated his father and cut himself off from friends and family!  
  
The realization of how deep the hole Goten had dug, still hadn't sunk in to Bra's head. Sure, she had listened and agonized over Goten's revelation about his 'dating' habits, but deep down, she hadn't believed him. Her mind could simply not put the image of a younger naïve Goten with the man she saw before him. It couldn't be true.  
  
Oh Kami. She felt sick.  
  
He had definitely become a different man than his father. Despite all the challenges, impossible demands made upon him, all the close calls and hopeless situations, his father had always faced them squarely. He had always tried. And that's what made him a hero. But the man in front of her - he was a coward, who was too weak to confront his problems head on.  
  
Something snapped inside of Bra. When all was said and done, a coward. Drugs, booze, women, fast cars - a coward. A coward who was destroying his life and others, regardless of the people who cared about him. A F*ING COWARD!  
  
Oh, she was ready to shake him awake now.  
  
The ki-ball was out of her hands and heading towards the table, before she even registered its formation. Her father had not let out her into the world without any training and forming a ki blast strong enough to stun someone, was something even her mother agreed she should be taught.  
  
In this case it completely incinerated the contents on the coffee table and left a nice black burn mark on the top.  
  
Goten stared at the table, his brain too wired for him to exactly comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Without another word, Bra sought out the bathroom. Once inside, she resolutely opened the mirror and took a hold of all bottles behind. With cool efficiency, she opened each one and watched the contents plop into the toilet. The sound of flushing had never been so gratifying. If some of it was legitimate pain medication, well Goten was half-Saiyan. He'd deal.  
  
Now . . .  
  
"Hey!" So what she'd done had finally sunk into brain-dead's head. Good.  
  
Bra considered her next move. She had destroyed all the drugs he had thus far - if he had any in his bedroom well, he could keep them, but that was right now. He'd be able to get more. Hmm, well she might as well make it a little more difficult.  
  
Making her way back through the living room, where Goten was still staring horrified at the now bare table, she made a beeline for the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, I know you're around here somewhere," she muttered, slamming drawers open and shut. She ignored Goten and his blank stare as he tried to process the intruder in his abode, the devastation she had wreaked, and the effects of the drugs he had taken all at the same time.  
  
"What're you doing?" his words weren't slurred, but the sheer uncertainty and effort they conveyed made them sound like it. He only blinked when there was no response, except the continued sound of the rapid opening and shutting of drawers.  
  
In the process of closing another drawer, she saw it out of the corner of her eye. "Found you!" She snagged the small book and carefully examined it. Black - how typical. It ripped in half with a very satisfying tearing sound. She ripped it into quarters and then  
  
eighths, before gently placing them on the counter. It would be good to leave some evidence when Goten regained his senses. Her features darkened. If he ever did.  
  
She turned to face him. He was standing now, a vague frown and cheery smile competing for control of his face. She snorted at the distracted look in his eyes. Looked like it would be useless trying to complete what she'd originally come to do. Then again . . .  
  
Fishing out her paper pad from her bag and a pen, she quickly scrawled a message. Ripping the sheet out, she presented it to Goten who took it reflexively.  
  
"I'll call you in the morning," she said, starting to feel the frenzied giddiness from completing something huge. Her grin seemed to confuse Goten even more and she sailed out of the apartment.  
  
He looked down at the paper in his hand, not registering what was written on it.  
  
Congratulations Goten!  
  
You've just won yourself a non-escapable invite to the Z senshi barbecue, 10:00 tomorrow.  
  
See you there.  
  
Oh yeah, he was going to kill her.  
  
*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*  
  
Tada! I was going to post this a few hours ago, but then the floppy this was saved on (for transport to school so I could work on it during my frees) decided to not let me access it. But thank God for computer aids!!!!! I only had to re-write this ending and a few other paragraphs.  
  
The black book was his phone list - where he would probably write contact numbers for dealers. Sorry about the vagueness of Goten high, I have no idea how people high act like. Besides I didn't specify what he took.  
  
Next time: Z senshi barbecue!!!!!!!!!!! Can't wait!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Nitte iz 


	10. There's Nothing Like Family

Thanks fire_starter, Simara, mimi sama (glad to know I'm worth reading!), DBZjezzy15, p, divine-angel143, mxdrk, girlblitz, and baby-blue- eyes4.  
  
Sorry it was confusing nOy. If you have any specific questions, please e-mail me or review! Then I can answer them for everyone.  
  
Hejah you've got to be my most enthusiastic fan. Thank you so much!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry this is soooooooooooooooooo late, but these chapters are getting so long! And I'm applying early to two colleges plus a whole lot of other stuff - I have really been busy.  
  
And guess what - as a treat you get a look into the mind of Goten.  
  
Disclaimer: Would the owners of DBZ, etc. stand up? *sits down* See? Obviously not me! (ooooh, that rhymed)  
  
*  
  
Chapter 10: There's nothing like family . . . and friends  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He winced as the sound of shrill ringing pierced his aching head. Groaning, he lifted his heavy head, blinking as he tried to orient himself. The grainy feel of charred wood crinkled underneath his fingertips. His coffee table? He frowned. What was he doing here?  
  
The phone rang again and he put the concern aside in favor of stumbling toward the phone. His whole body was lead and the room tilted, his head feeling incredibly light-headed from how draining hauling himself across the room was proving to be. Collapsing against his kitchen counter, he grabbed the phone off the hook.  
  
"Hello?" he rasped. Ugh, his mouth was definitely not supposed to be this dry.  
  
"Morning sunshine. How was your night?"  
  
It took Goten a second to realize who the caller was, and with that realization came the muddled memories of the previous night. He closed his eyes, as his head's ache intensified.  
  
"Fabulous, thanks to you," he muttered, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Good." Her tone made it plain that she reveled in his pain. "Just wanted to remind you that the barbecue is at 10. Wouldn't want you to be late." He growled, not able to hide his displeasure at the idea. "And don't even think of not coming." Her tone became more stringent. "More than one person would be very glad to hear about what you've been up to and their reactions . . . well, you probably wouldn't be very happy after they were through with you." Oh the joys of being the daughter of the richest woman in the world and one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. And of course, she did know his mother.  
  
Goten's jaw tightened. He knew how much he'd hurt his mother with his disappearing act, but he had no wish to exact more pain on her. Just like his father.  
  
"You know, this is considered blackmail," he grumbled without much spirit.  
  
"I know - aren't you so proud of me?" she asked sarcastically, not really expecting an answer. "Remember, 10 o'clock."  
  
He considered that as he hung up the phone, staring at it for a long moment.  
  
"You have no idea," he finally muttered.  
  
*  
  
It was a gorgeous day. Bulma couldn't have asked for a better day if she had personally appealed to Kami - wait, she had. Dende had been more than pleased to make sure the day was nice, especially considering that he himself would be an attendant of the party. It had been a long time since he'd seen most of the Z-senshi (Piccolo dropped by every once in a while, muttering something about d* nostalgia and d* absorbing of Kami, and Gohan would swing by as well), and he still felt a degree of comradeship with the saviors of his home planet's population and Chikyuu's. Everyone was going to be there - Bulma had been absolutely insistent on that point and she'd proved that she had lost none of her fire with age. Tien and Chaotzu had consented to leave their mountain retreat; Krillin had brought his entire extended family, androids and decrepit perverts included; Yamcha had been imperiously informed that Bulma had taken the liberty of canceling his scheduled baseball game so he could come; even Oolong had been included in the invite! It went without saying that all Saiyans and mates were invited, though not all were expected to show.  
  
Bulma beamed in utter delight, floating from guest from guest. Her barbecue was turning into a grand success! And she always did love group functions, especially when she didn't have to kiss up to anyone. She grinned, catching Tien launching into a story of back when he was a mercenary, to a wide-eyed Ubuu and Marron. Cute pair, those two were. Her eyes quickly darted to the rest of Krillin's 'family', observing 17 (who was nonchalantly leaning against an unoccupied table) with no little trepidation. She really did have to ask Krillin about the full story behind the android's reappearance.  
  
The knock at the gate startled her. Cocking her head, she re-assessed her guest list. Everybody was here . . . but surely her staff wouldn't have opened the outer door for paparazzi?  
  
With a jerk Bra came to attention. So much for not being late. "I'll get it Mom," she announced hurriedly, making her way to the entrance gate and leaving Tenshi and Pan behind blinking in confusion. She pushed the button for the gate to open and her hands went to her hips.  
  
He managed a weak smirk upon seeing her frown. "My watch stopped," he said indolently, forestalling her question. She snorted and took in the fact he was wearing his usual black tank top, black slacks, and sunglasses. He seemed somewhat out of place however, in the bright sunlight. He didn't look quite as dangerous as he usually did - perhaps because of the listless air he was projecting or the unnatural pallor of his skin, though the thick spiked leather dog collar (with loop for attachment to a leash) around his neck begged to differ.  
  
"Love the accessory," she said dryly. "But what happened to color?"  
  
"They just didn't seem as vibrant this morning," he explained vaguely. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Like hell he was going to make her feel guilty for incinerating his drugs.  
  
"How awful." The sarcasm couldn't have been more apparent if she had been in an anime.  
  
"I also happened to notice that a certain black book of mine wasn't in one piece." He tilted his sunglasses down slightly, looking at her accusingly but with a striking lack of energy. "What if I had a date's number in it?" She made a rude noise in her throat.  
  
"You're the 'one night wonder,' remember? It's not like you'd call them again." Suddenly feeling her stomach twist into a knot, she thumbed vaguely behind her to the buffet table and continued brusquely. "My Dad's over there; I assume that he'll probably be the best company." Wow, that was the first time in her life she'd ever been able to say that.  
  
Behind his sunglasses, his eyes glinted with slight humor. "Oh I know. I can ki-sense unlike some people . . ." She scowled at his back as he brushed by her and sauntered off.  
  
Jerk.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she made her way back to Tenshi, only to be intercepted by a frenetic arm grab by her mother. Smiling charmingly at her daughter's boyfriend, Bulma dragged Bra out of hearing range.  
  
"What the hell is Goten doing here?" she hissed. Bra blinked at her vehemence.  
  
"I invited him. He's a Z-senshi, he deserved to be invited!" Well, deserved was stretching it, but still . . . Bulma took a deep breath and pried her hand off her daughter's arm, raising it to rub the tension building behind her eyes. Of all people . . .  
  
"Okay, ignoring the whole swarm of difficulties involved in finding him, how'd you get him to come? And don't tell me he wanted to, because that is definitely c*," she warned, nearly identical shades of sea blue clashing.  
  
"The same way you got Dad to come," Bra evaded simply. Despite her threat to Goten, she really had no desire to share the specifics of his current status with anyone. The remembrance of his vacant, so-like-Goku gaze still gave her chills.  
  
Bulma froze, an expression of extreme horror freezing unto her face - an expression that was matched a moment later when her daughter understood why.  
  
"Not that Mom!" Bra shuddered and spun away, shaking her head furiously. "I meant black mail, not - I so did not need to picture that! Ugh, I need mental soap!"  
  
Bulma flushed, caught between chagrined relief and definite amusement at the fact she'd embarrassed her daughter. "If anything Bra, this should just convince you all the more of the importance of not being ambiguous."  
  
Bra groaned inwardly. Leave it to her mother to get all technical at a time like this. "Whatever." Her eyes were suddenly snagged and she frowned. "I'll be right back."  
  
Bulma frowned as she watched her daughter industriously walk off. "She never answered the question."  
  
*  
  
Goten was well aware of every eye trained on his back as he swaggered over to the buffet table. The sudden silence was deafening to his ears, at least as much as he could notice through the subtle pounding of his head. He leaned back against the table, too tired and drained to care if that would put too much strain on the already heavily laden buffet counter. Lifting his hand to secure his sunglasses, he noticed it was shaking badly. D*.  
  
Last night had been hell.  
  
Bra had come to the conclusion that he had just started sampling one of the drugs. In reality, he had actually mixed quite a few of the powders and tested them in obscene dosages. But hey, he was half-Saiyan, right?  
  
He had learned early on in his drug passage that normal doses and even normal drugs were far too weak to influence his half-alien physiology. So he had taken to experimenting with stronger drugs, stronger doses, and unprecedented combinations. If he had been fully human, he would undoubtedly be dead. Even so, he danced precariously close to the edge - who knew when he would make a combination that was simply too potent? Yet still, he kept spiraling deeper, desperate for a few hours of mind release and perhaps, perhaps for the ultimate mind release.  
  
The high had lasted for hours, but he had eventually crashed. It was then that he had realized the full implications of the bare charred table and the paper confetti in his kitchen. Bra had been right about the black book - Goten had been unable to contact his seller. His last seller had actually just recently been arrested so he had had to get a new one - thus why he didn't know the number by heart. Also, he usually bought enough goods to last him a few months in a single shipment, allowing him to have as little contact with a seller as possible. Of course this was costly, and Goten was less than pleased with the fact that Bra had destroyed several thousands of dollars of merchandise that would be hard to replace.  
  
Desperate for something, anything, to relieve the beginning of withdrawal, he had made his way to the Fiery Pit. He had barely slumped his head unto his table after ordering the stiffest drink they had, when he'd been swarmed by questions. Apparently the teens' curiosity could not be contained after Bra's latest revelations. It hadn't been pretty, especially considering the fact his body was starting to feel the full effects of withdrawal. Raen, after fully registering his condition, had wisely shooed the other teens away, but Goten could still feel their eyes burning into his back.  
  
In the end, he had gone home, finding the maxim 'misery loves company' not necessarily true. The cravings, shakes, near-hallucinations - it really had been hell, but he had blissfully succumbed to unconsciousness around 5 in the morning, slumped over his burned coffee table.  
  
He took a deep breath. All the times he had imagined facing all the Z- senshi, he had been completely in control and untouchably composed - able to dispense scorn and bitterness and take their anger unruffled. He had definitely never pictured himself in this condition. He'd be lucky if he managed to keep even a semblance of poise.  
  
Nicotine would help. His hand went to his pocket and quickly withdrew his already depleted pack. He quickly lit up, completely ignoring Vegeta's disapproving eyes, and took a long drag, closing his eyes to further enjoy the feeling. Mmm, he could already feel the 'calming' effects of the drug racing through his veins.  
  
The noticeable clearing of a throat interrupted his savoring. No, please not her. Please just let her go away, he pleaded to Kami.  
  
"Ignoring me won't make me go away."  
  
D*.  
  
He opened his eyes to meet the displeasure of his blue-eyed princess. "So I've noticed," he muttered sourly. Frowning, he reluctantly snuffed his cigarette in the small plate she held.  
  
"The pack too," she commanded. He raised an eyebrow. "You can smoke to your little heart's content once you're gone. So fork it over mister." He made no motion to comply, so with an aggravated sigh she snatched it herself. Turning on her heel, she once again traced her way to her neglected boyfriend.  
  
Goten's eyes followed her, appreciating the way her blue sundress accentuated her curves. "Commanding little b*, isn't she?" he mused aloud to her attentive father. "Like her mother, eh Vegeta?" The man stiffened.  
  
"Don't mess with my daughter, brat," he growled in a warning tone, his abyss eyes fastened on her ex-protégé. Goten shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh, I won't do anything to her." That she doesn't want, he added mentally, grinning.  
  
Vegeta eyed him warily, feeling a sudden unease. He couldn't get over how much the boy, no man, had changed over the past few years.  
  
He hadn't been expecting Goten to snap after Kakarrot's grand disappearance any more than the rest. He had always thought that Kakarrot's actions would lead to some kind of dysfunctional family, but he had been shocked when Goten was the one to finally crack - he had bet on Gohan, maybe even ChiChi. Goten had always struck him as far too much like Kakarrot to ever change.  
  
When Goten had finally resurfaced and agreed to spar with Vegeta, he had learned just how mistaken his perception was. The boy, no the man, was violent, angry, sarcastic, bitter, resentful, insensitive, and hated Kakarrot with a passion - he struck Vegeta as a much younger version of himself. He'd never been so creeped out in his life, to borrow a Chikyuu phrase.  
  
After all of his stubborn declarations of how everyone were morons for not thinking like he did, he felt strangely at a loss now that someone had finally agreed with him. He would admit to some preserve pleasure that Goten had done a complete about-face to become more like himself than Kakarrot, but it had been completely mind-boggling for him to watch that so- like-Kakarrot visage shape itself into a cold arrogant sneer and hurl words of hatred. Perhaps Goten had been able to read the image in his eyes - that he too saw Goku instead of Goten, for Vegeta had come the closest to being thrashed as he ever had in a sparring match with Kakarrot's youngest brat that day.  
  
He had accepted the change though, without question or probing, which was probably why Goten had continued to consent to sparring sessions with him. He had frowned upon Goten's smoking habit, because it had decreased his fighting abilities, but that had been all. In the past year or so, their matches had become less frequent - Goten had seemed to be finally cutting all his ties with his past. Deep down, Vegeta actually was glad to see the brat again, but the way he was eying Bra made Vegeta bristle.  
  
He felt a certain kinship with the one he grudgingly accepted had become like a second son to him, along with a certain understanding. The man was reckless now and dangerous in a way Vegeta had ceased to be. Thirty years ago, he would've been thrilled. But now he understood exactly why and how Goten could threaten his family. He would not let any of them become the man's victim, especially not his daughter.  
  
As he fixed his eyes on Goten, he became aware of an approaching ki that was spiking erratically. Identifying it, his eyes noted Goten stiffened. Hmm, Gohan.  
  
Let the fireworks begin.  
  
*  
  
Videl clutched Gohan's arm, pausing his forward momentum. "Calm down, Gohan," she murmured. He snorted. Calm down? His brother was here! Acting for all the world like he belonged! HOW DARE HE!  
  
After shaking off the very shock of seeing his brother, he could feel pent-up rage begin to bubble up. He still had very strong memories of their last encounter . . . and he was not happy about it. Videl's hold tightened as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"Gohan, you should be glad he is here." His jaw tensed.  
  
"He has no right," he ground out, his eyes fastened on his younger brother, and began to very deliberately walk over to him. Videl was all but pulled along, cursing the fact she was not anyway near strong enough to stop him.  
  
ChiChi made it to him first. Blinking back tears, she smiled warmly positioned right in front of her son. "Goten, it's, it's so good to see you," she managed weakly, trying hard not to burst into tears or do something else hysterical. She was a woman of violent emotion - anger, happiness, fear. But she didn't want to scare him off.  
  
His mother.  
  
Goten's throat closed; he'd totally forgot . . . And suddenly he found himself self-conscious: of his piercing, the black clothing, shorn hair, and most definitely that stupid dog collar. He lowered his eyes - he could not face her. Out of habit his hand strayed to his pack of cigarettes, only for him to remember he didn't have it. F*.  
  
"Mom," the word was muffled and awkward.  
  
She couldn't contain herself, with a sob she threw herself at him. Reflexively he caught her, but the feel, the reality of her made him ill. His face pale, he awkwardly patted her on the back. "It's, it's okay," he mumbled, wishing someone, anyone would take her away.  
  
A moment later his wish was granted, and he realized the truth of another maxim - 'be careful what you wish for', staring into the dark eyes of his brother.  
  
Videl moved the distraught woman into her embrace, where she quickly began to compose herself.  
  
"Hello, Goten." The word flicked off Gohan's tongue, his eyes daggers. Goten immediately straightened, desperately readying himself for the coming conflict.  
  
"Hello, Gohan," he replied, equally coolly. The tension in the air abruptly rose to a palpable level.  
  
Videl coughed, her mind racing to figure out how to defuse the situation. "So Goten, we, well we weren't expecting you to be here," she said lamely.  
  
Goten nodded, deliberately looking away from Gohan to Videl. The older man's fists clenched. Vegeta's eyebrow lifted. Hmm, this was going to get interesting.  
  
"I was invited by Bra. She threatened to force me to watch -When Harry Met Sally- if I didn't come," he added glibly, amusing himself with his own quick thinking.  
  
"Ah." She couldn't think of anything else to say without walking straight into no man's land.  
  
"You have no right to be here," the feral growl accompanying the accusation warned Goten that Gohan would not be so easily put off.  
  
"Gohan!" Both men jumped at the reprimand and turned to their glaring mother. ChiChi was back in control, a few hairs in disarray and her cheeks red, but back in control. "He has as much right as you do, to be here. He's Goku's son too."  
  
It was hard to tell which of the two took her words worse. Ill- concealed rage and bitterness played over Gohan's features, but the effect on Goten was instantaneously apparent.  
  
"That b* is not my father!" Goten swore, his anger instantly roused to full furor. He rose from the table, the hands he used to raise himself cracking the wood with a brittle groan.  
  
"Don't talk about your father that way!" she immediately rebuked reflexively, for a moment forgetting both time and place. She stepped away from Videl and directly into Goten's path.  
  
"He's gone - for good, he's not coming back. He left you! The b* left you with nothing!" Goten hissed, trying to regain his aloofness and not yell in badly controlled rage. He had only a modicum of success. She looked at him for a long moment, pain flaring in her eyes, but at length she spoke.  
  
"He left me you." Softness and tenderness in her tone was reflected in her eyes. Goten paused, the fiery surge of anger in him sinking into frozen wrathful obstinacy.  
  
"No he didn't." The definite and cold tone turned her stomach to lead. "He left you Gohan, your pride and joy," he sneered mockingly.  
  
Gohan growled, unable to contain himself longer. "Better pride and joy, than a complete b* of a clone!"  
  
It shouldn't have hit him as hard as it did. But wounds cut deeply and Goten's ability to restrain himself was dramatically impaired. His ki flared visibly in his absolute rage, and he lunged for Gohan so fast that only five other people in the room saw him. HOW DARE HE!!!!  
  
"SON GOTEN!!!!!!!!!" A blur of blue made its way unto the scene.  
  
And all at once he couldn't breath and all he could see was the looming sight of Gohan, moving left?  
  
It took him a second to realize that the lack of airflow was from Bra's powerful jerk on the ring of his dog collar, which was leading him steadily away from Gohan. Stumbling, he swayed on his feet, unable to resist her insistent wrenching to whatever destination she had in mind. She spoke not a word until they had reached it: the Gravity Room.  
  
"Open," she snapped, the doors instantly obeying the command. Pulling her captive behind her, she used his stumbling momentum to throw him to the ground. And with barely a moment's pause, she launched into her tirade.  
  
"Goten! Honestly I thought you had better sense than to get in an argument with your brother! And in front of your mother, no less!" He simply raised a hand to his raw neck, glowering malevolently at her from his sprawled position on the tile floor. Forget his mother, he could've thrashed Gohan! The prospect tantalized him mercilessly, now that it would not be realized. Violence always made a Saiyan feel better anyway, and Kami knew that was what he needed.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten involved," he ground out, not sure if he was warning her for the stunt she had just pulled or for the ones before it.  
  
She gave a derisive bark of laughter. "Oh right, and let you make a mess of everything?" Bra took in a deep breath, picking her brain for the right thing to say. Finally she fixed him with her most piercing stare. "If you pulled your head out of your a* for just one second, you'd realize that not everything revolves around you or Goku." He snorted, receiving a glare in return. "You have no idea what's going on do you? The Z-senshi have lives, identities apart from fighting and Goku, a fact you have no knowledge over because you made assumptions and shut them out! For example, Marron's engaged. Yamcha's expecting a kid," she fired the facts off randomly. "17 got a job and happens to be getting along with Krillin."  
  
Goten blinked, his eyes unfocusing as the thought-clearing effect of adrenaline wore off. Marron was getting married? Yamcha having a kid? How much had he missed? Emotions crashed down on him, throwing him into such a swirl, he felt he was experiencing an inner spin cycle. It didn't help that his brain was still fried. Shakily his hand went to his sunglasses, only to have his hand bump up against his bare nose. He blinked, his thoughts scattering to the winds. Where were his sunglasses?  
  
With a long-suffering sigh, Bra stooped and retrieved his sunglasses, before presenting them to him. As he accepted the gift with a shaking hand and protectively brought it to himself, she was struck by the image of him as a child, protectively clutching a pet lizard to his chest in one of the innumerable pictures they had. She blinked, the shades were on, and the image faded.  
  
"Why are you shaking so badly?" she asked abruptly, frowning. He managed a dry sarcastic laugh, though it sounded more like a cough.  
  
"All the better to show my dependence, my dear." Man he really was screwed up - quoting English fairy tales. With a slight groan he closed his eyes, letting his form collapse unto the ground. Marron, the little girl with pigtails, she was engaged? Married, hitched, walking down the aisle. No matter the phrase, he simply couldn't grasp it.  
  
Bra blinked again, the words registering. Withdrawal, she hadn't even considered . . . "Stay here, I'll be right back," she commanded unnecessarily. She left before a response could be made, not that it was actually forthcoming anyway.  
  
"Why did you take him to my GR?" She nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning to her side, hand over heart, she glared at her father.  
  
"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He snorted and waited for her answer, leaning against the shell of his GR with his arms in their usual positions.  
  
"I put him there to calm down and I didn't want him to break anything in the house."  
  
"Oh, you gave the little boy a time-out?" Her eyes darted to the man now approaching, narrowing at the sight of Gohan's still angered sneer.  
  
"He's not a child Gohan!" she snapped.  
  
"He's acting like one!" Gohan copied Vegeta's crossed arms pose.  
  
"You're acting like a Kamid*ed child too!" she exploded, hoping vaguely that Goten couldn't hear her. "Honestly Gohan, even I know that you never compare Goten to his father in front of his face!" she expounded exasperated, not letting Gohan have a chance to respond angrily. With a deep sigh, she carefully tucked some of her disheveled hair behind her ear before addressing the older demi-Saiyan evenly. "Look, maybe he is behaving like a child Gohan, but he is a man and you have to remember and respect that. I don't want to argue with you. When he comes out, just leave him alone okay Gohan?"  
  
The frown on Gohan's face never left, but he finally reluctantly agreed at the look of absolute steel in her blue eyes. He never was able to defy strong-willed women. Vegeta snorted, earning himself a dirty look from both half-Saiyans. "And I thought this party was going to be interesting," he drawled. Bra rolled her eyes and headed for indoor. She had to get something.  
  
Gohan followed her trail with a frown. "Since when did she become Goten's caretaker?" he wondered aloud. Giving a small sigh, he gave the GR one last wary and slightly guilty look before wandering off in search of his infuriated wife.  
  
"D*ed if I know," Vegeta muttered, none pleased.  
  
*  
  
His hand wasn't old. He examined every crack and crevice - it still had the firmness and definition of one who had just finished adolescence. But he hadn't.  
  
It felt like she had all of the sudden grown up. As long as none of them started families or anything, it felt like they were all so young. Time was unimportant and its passing meant nothing. In a way, he could always pick up where he left off - not that he would chose to, but still . . . But marriage? Who would be next? Trunks?  
  
He stiffened, feeling a sudden surge of vertigo. His breathing sped up as his chest constricted. How much had he missed? 17's reconciliation with Krillin, Yamcha's married years, Pan's graduation, all of Trunks' dates of the month - did he even still do that? Five years plunged upon his chest, settling like a small meteor right on top of his chest. Five years of nothingness - no real memories, no funny stories, no dramatic scenes.  
  
He shivered. Was he really ready to give them all up? Did they have to be inextricably linked with his father?  
  
The thudding of a small vial unto his chest nearly made him jump up in shock. He looked up at the blue figure above him, blinking from the sudden influx of natural light behind.  
  
"The liquid's a prototype my Mom's been working on as her 'contribution to humanity.' It gets absorbed directly into the blood stream and helps end withdrawal symptoms." He stared at her blankly. Bra groaned. "That means drink it, you moron. When you're ready, come out." Without waiting any longer, she strode out.  
  
Well that was certainly something. Goten's eyes strayed from the vial he held to the door.  
  
Yes, she certainly was.  
  
*  
  
She knew that everyone was waiting for an explanation, but she was going to talk and be with her boyfriend! And if anyone tried to stop her, by Kami . . .  
  
"What was that about?" She felt like screaming, but felt that since it was her dearly loved boyfriend who was asking the question, that would not be the right response.  
  
"Remind me never to leave Gohan and Goten together in the same vicinity," she replied, slightly waspishly. Especially when Goten's strung out, she finished mentally. "I swear - that man's like rapid piranha." Tenshi and Pan looked at her weirdly, but Pan decided to ignore the comment.  
  
"Makes me glad that Goten never did come to my graduation." Bra's eyes darted to Pan. "I invited him, but he refused on the grounds of my Dad's presence. I guess it was for the good." She gave a slight laugh. "I gave a hell of a fight over it though. When I finally calmed down, Goten wouldn't talk to me or anything." Her eyes fell in guilt, before rising to meet Bra's. "I'm glad that he'll talk to you though. You sure showed that you can handle him," she finished with a weak admiring grin.  
  
Bra fidgeted uncomfortably as Tenshi chimed his agreement. She had done what was necessary, but she didn't feel like being congratulated for treating Goten like a dog. "Right," she murmured with a fake smile. "So how's your summer going Pan?"  
  
For the next while she and Pan caught up, reveling in their old friendship. Bra watched the GR carefully out of the corner of her eye however, and was rewarded at last by the sight of Goten exiting. He warily looked around, catching her eye and giving a weak grin. Under her vigilant gaze, he proceeded to skirt Gohan and his mother to mingle with the other guests. Despite their evident discomfort, he said his greetings and avoided saying anything offensive in the least. It was actually almost amusing to him, seeing them fidget under his deadened gaze and try to talk like everything was all right. Sickening, but amusing.  
  
After congratulating Yamcha, he congratulated Marron on her engagement, avoiding contact with Ubuu. Ubuu was more relieved than slighted by the action - he had little way of knowing that Goten held Goku much more responsible for his leaving to train Ubuu, than the boy himself. Still, the mere thought of the other male gave Goten a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
He tilted his head, taking in the last group - Bra, Pan, and the boy who was undoubtedly Tenshi. This was going to be interesting . . .  
  
"Hey Goten." He mentally shook his head at the strain underlying the statement. Trunks never was good hiding his emotions, at least from his 'best' friend.  
  
"Hello Trunks. Nice party here," he said, unsettling Trunks with his casualness.  
  
"Um yeah," Trunks agreed disconcerted, his tongue like lead in his mouth. Silence reigned. Inside Trunks cursed, how could he have nothing to say to Goten? Of course, he knew why. His dear friend was simply too d* unpredictable - and Trunks didn't want to start anything he couldn't finish.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Goten took the initiative. "Your sister said that you sent her to the club. Interesting idea, but then she is a fascinating girl," he smirked slightly as Trunks started. A bell went off in Trunks head. Was Goten just making an innocent comment or, or what?  
  
He settled for an indecisive nod.  
  
"In fact, why don't we go over to her and get involved in an equally fascinating conversation?" This time the sarcasm was clear. Trunks grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Why not?" Anything had to be better than standing awkwardly together silently.  
  
Bra was the one to notice them approaching, stepping sideways to make an opening for the duo to join their trio. Both Pan and Tenshi's faces tightened upon spotting them.  
  
"Glad to see that you're capable of civilized conversation Goten," Bra declared sarcastically, deciding to break the ice before it crystallized.  
  
Goten shrugged. "I can be nice when I want to." In a way, her bluntness was refreshing - everybody else was dancing on tiptoe around him. Bra didn't believe in that - she believed in liberal usage of sledgehammers.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Pan piped up, gathering her courage. "I've missed speaking with you," she continued more subdued, meeting Goten's eye. He gave an acknowledging tilt of his head, but it was enough.  
  
Bra smiled and then took Tenshi's arm. "Goten, this Tenshi, my boyfriend. Tenshi, Goten," she introduced them. The two sized each other up with varying degrees of wariness. Forgoing caution, Tenshi tentatively reached out his hand.  
  
"Um, nice to meet you Goten," he said with a weak smile. The man's eyes sharpened, but he grasped his hand nonetheless.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you as well. I've heard so much about you," he returned smoothly, reveling in his power to intimidate. Tenshi gulped, suddenly painfully aware that the man in front of him could break every bone in his body with just a power-up and not even to full power at that. He let out a breath when Goten released his hand after a long second.  
  
"Um, can't really claim the same here. So you're Pan's uncle," he asked cautiously. "Gohan's brother?" Pan, Trunks, and Bra flinched. Bra had never wished her boyfriend had more discernment than at that moment - though it could've been worse. Goten tensed lightly, then gave a sarcastic laugh that caused the rest to jump.  
  
"Yes to the first, but I think the second is somewhat in question at the moment." His eyes traversed the party to rest on his brooding brother.  
  
Bra snorted. "You're still his brother Goten, no matter what disagreements you have. It takes more than a difference of opinion to break blood ties. Just look at Trunks and I." The laughter to her comment was slightly forced. Goten didn't join in, his gaze lasering in on the blue- haired girl.  
  
"It's more than a difference of opinion," he argued, sensing an opportunity for a verbal spar. If he wasn't going to get in a physical fight, this was the next best thing. "It's about the fact he is determined to see -our father- in this sublime light, which is a complete lie."  
  
"Oh and your view of Goku is completely objective?" she shot back sarcastically. The others watched wide-eyed as the daughter of Vegeta brazenly challenged Goten head on.  
  
"Mine's more realistic than his!" he asserted.  
  
"That's c* Goten!" she told him bluntly.  
  
He sneered. "And what would you know, you-"  
  
Sensing upcoming crude language, Tenshi cut the man off. "Hey don't insult her!" For once, Tenshi's good sense was overruled by his protectiveness for his girlfriend. Unwisely in this case. Goten took a step forward, lazily rising his ki. You never broke up a Saiyan verbal spar. It was like getting in the way of food - never a good idea.  
  
"Don't get involved baka weakling," he snarled in a feral tone. Tenshi took an involuntary step back.  
  
Bra growled, feeling an unidentifiable pang upon seeing her boyfriend's withdrawal. Goten was going too far, threatening HER BOYFRIEND!  
  
"That's it Goten. You're leaving," she suddenly announced and began to head toward the gate. He blinked, losing his whole threatening air. It didn't hit him until she had opened the gate and stood next to it, that she was completely serious.  
  
"What happened to my 'inescapable invite'?" he asked, not having to really raise his voice now that everyone was watching the enfolding spectacle.  
  
"It's just been revoked," she snapped. "You came, you saw, you managed to piss everyone off, and now it's time to leave." He stared at her for an indeterminable amount of time, before he slowly walked to the gate. Face to face, he silently challenged her, testing her resolve. She stiffened and forced herself not to flinch in the face of his unrelenting gaze. "I mean it Goten," she muttered with a tone of steel. Goten's eyebrow raised. Well this was unexpected.  
  
"I think you have something of mine," he finally said, wordlessly bowing to her command. She raised an eyebrow. What could she possibly have of his? "Cigarettes," he reminded.  
  
With a fluid motion, she went to a nearby table and retrieved his pack. Defiantly she strode back to the gate and whirled on him. And before his shade clad eyes, a flare of ki erupted in her hand.  
  
"Oops," she said innocently, not even looking at the charred remnants.  
  
His jaw tensed. "You seem to be making a habit of that," he observed dangerously.  
  
"Better than some habits of yours I might mention," she replied sharply, warning him not to test her. His gaze lifted from her and locked with a man behind her.  
  
"Nice to see you again brother," he called with mocking sweetness, before turning to leave. "And I'll be seeing you again soon, princess," he muttered only to Bra and strode off before she could answer.  
  
"F*ing a*hole," she cursed, wishing the gate was a regular door so she could slam it. She settled for pushing the button to close it with extra vehemence.  
  
"Bra!" Bulma, despite her shocked silent observation of the previous events, couldn't help the maternal reproof. Bra's back stiffened to rim rod straightness in a sudden surge of anger and embarrassment. How dare she reprove in front of Tenshi and all their friends!  
  
But like so many times before, she tensed her jaw and took it silently, merely gliding over to resume her conversation with her friends.  
  
"Déjà vu," Yamcha muttered under his breath, shivering for a moment. Vegeta scowled further. No it wouldn't be, Bra would never let that happen . . .  
  
But his restless eyes rested on Bra for much longer than confidence warranted.  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
*  
  
IT'S DONE!!!!! HALLELUJAH!  
I have never had this much trouble writing a chapter - I had most of the conversations decided on, but then I had to connect and, just ugh.  
But it's done.  
Anybody get the part about -When Harry Met Sally-? If not, rent the movie! It's great!  
Don't ask when the next chapter will be out. It won't take as long as this one, but still . . . Also I might be getting a beta-reader!!!!! Yeah for me!  
Hope you had a Happy Halloween.  
  
'Til next time folks!  
  
Nitte iz 


	11. I Don't Want to Dance with the Devil

Sign: 'The writer fully recognizes fact that lynching is too good a fate for her and dares not even face the many that've left reviews. Further updates WILL BE more consecutive.'

-

Chapter 11: I don't want to dance with the devil…

He's a little too hot for me

OR

Never ditch the Briefs

-

-

"7:00, meet up at the intersection by Satoku's."

Click.

Bra stared at the phone in her hand in disbelief. Did he honestly expect her to just jump at his command? After the stunts he had pulled at the barbecue (and it had taken her hours to soothe her parents, Gohan, and Tenshi over the whole incident, not to mention to justify her invitation/involvement with him), did he honestly believe she –wanted– to meet up with him again? A growl began to build up in her throat. H-, he probably thought she owed him for even showing up! And he didn't even ask if she was free! Like he expected her to drop everything just to meet up with him! She slammed her cell phone closed with emphatic harshness. Dende, he was such an a-hole.

Of course that didn't change the fact that an hour later she turned her wardrobe inside out, trying to figure out what she was going to wear that night.

It just figured that he wouldn't even tell her where they were going. She just hoped it wasn't too rough a place, but if Goten wanted retribution for the family barbecue...

D-. Where were well-adjusted guys when you needed them?

-

Bra drummed the steering wheel, once again finding herself waiting for a certain black haired man's arrival, only this time on the side of the road. "And they say women can never be punctual," she muttered to herself, before fretfully checking her appearance once again in her mirrors.

She'd dressed pretty casually, a pair of black hip huggers and a sleeveless red lace shirt. It would be okay for a club or bar, which Bra had a strong feeling was exactly where Goten would take her. Yipee. She just hoped it wasn't too hardcore, in view of how much alcohol she was probably going to consume - and she wasn't sure just how 'considerate' Goten would be this time round.

A sudden screeching of wheels made Bra jump. Her gaze darted from her reflection to see a red convertible come to a sudden halt across from her. She frowned slightly as he gestured to the street behind her. Hmm, so he was going to lead her there. She nodded to show her understanding when he began to smirk, his abyss eyes locking unto hers. Uh oh. She knew that look; that glint in his eye only meant one thing: challengetrouble. In Bra's mind they were only one thing, even after so few meetings with Goten - his challenges always led to trouble for her.

He revved his engine. Her eyes widened. No way. There was no way - As the thought coursed through her brain a blur of red shot by her at an obscene speed.

Bra cursed rather fluently, expertly shifting gears in a flash and speeding unto the road, after performing a rather neat (and probably illegal) U-turn with only a moment's pause.

Couldn't he ever do anything the easy way?!

-

He was smirking like a demon when she 'finally' pulled up into the already crowded parking lot, stretched as arrogantly against that d- red speedster as a smug tomcat on the prowl. Her lips thinned in poorly checked anger, and yet...

"Had fun princess?" That earned him a snort as she stepped out of her car, but she didn't, couldn't deny the charge outright to his evil knowing smirk. She devoted an unnecessary amount of attention to the locking of her doors. "You gotta admit, the last few miles were pretty exhilarating - I thought you were going to win for a second." His tone was both slyly teasing and ingratiating, maddening by its sheer condescension and, and d-it! Why did he have to be right?

She made an elaborate show of smoothing her outfit, before finally meeting his eyes. "How could I win your ridiculous race when I didn't even know our destination?" she asked dryly. His smirk widened as she unconsciously checked him out. Black and more black. "So what is this place anyway? And do you even have a wardrobe?" Goten ignored the fashion jab and made a grand gesture to the large building behind him. It was rather seedy looking, dark wood walls marred by bits of graffiti and odd shaped dents. There didn't seem to be any windows or identifying features such as sign. Bra would bet it worked with an established clientele. You simply -knew- when you were at the right place.

"Welcome to the Abyss - my workplace."

"How charming," she muttered, boldly walking a little closer to the building to inspect it further. It was shaped rather oddly, the roof slightly sloping to the right, positioned over a nearly perfectly cylindrical structure, disfigured of course by the dents - probably from cars of the place's wildly partying regulars. Idly she wondered how many of those impressions could be traced to Goten, either directly or indirectly. "Did you bring me to watch you work while I got hit on completely plastered thirty-somethings?"

"Nah, I've got single shift tonight. I work double duty as a bartender/bouncer, but they only need a bouncer tonight. I can do basically anything I want as long I stay on the premises and available in case of a fight," he elaborated, edging up behind her. She made a wary half turn to keep him from catching her unawares. He simply got too much of a kick out of sneaking up on her.

"So you can drink and play pool to your heart's delight and still get paid?" she asked skeptically. He nodded and she shook her head. "That's so unfair."

When they reached the door, Goten uncharacteristically stepped up and held the door for her. She eyed him warily as he swept into a dramatic bow. "Ladies first."

"Since when have you considered me a lady?" Akuma was escorting her into the Abyss. What about that thought wasn't ominous?

He smiled charmingly, half-disgusting her with the ease he could change personas. "Princesses are always ladies," he simpered.

Bra's eyes narrowed, but she decided to go with it. She shrugged deceptively nonchalantly and strode through the doorway. "Oh well, royalty is before third class anyway."

His smile stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Touché," he muttered before sweeping in behind her.

He caught up with her almost at once, having only made it a few steps before the atmosphere overwhelmed her. He gently slid his hand to rest on the small of her back, inwardly surprised when she neither shied away nor started at the touch, and guided her to the pool table he usually frequented.

The place was definitely larger than it appeared from the outside, a fact augmented by the pitch-black walls that gave Bra the feeling they went on into infinity. Her suspicion that there were no windows was vindicated, the only lighting being provided by dingy, erratically hung lamps. Underneath the lamps, were a scattering of pool tables that gradually gave way to an open area, undoubtedly a dance floor despite its lack of polished flooring. A stage with a band tuning, all in the black, edged the dance floor on its far side, while an antique bar bordered it on another side. The last side gave way to a bare wall with a passageway that Bra bet led to a winding hallway, lined with doors. The entire room was essentially bare of decoration.

"This place is simply screaming for redecoration," she muttered, barely registering where exactly Goten was leading her.

"But then the name wouldn't fit so well," his tone was sly and mocking. She rolled her eyes, finally focusing on him.

"Then they could just change the name to fit it, right -Akuma-?" She said the nickname sweetly. He rolled his eyes back at her and moved to greet those around the pool table. There were about five guys and two girls, mostly in varying degrees of leather and/or black. The girls wore leather skirts and dark vivid tops, but the guys were less showy. The hair styles leaned toward the dyed side, but stylistically weren't too extreme.

"Changing a name only does so much," he muttered, before nodding and engaging in normal greetings, disturbingly laid back. Bra didn't try to keep track of their names. She'd just learn them later, or not.

"So Akuma, who's this?" finally asked one, a man who decked out in leather and spiky green hair, was probably the most extreme dresser. He looked Bra over before focusing on Goten with an innocent grin. "A date?" Bra grimaced, seeing the question for what it was.

"I'm already being mistaken for one of 'your girls'," she said with an exaggerated groan. "I need a drink." She ignored the fact that seemed to arouse more interest than her appearance. A red headed woman paused as she was about to hit the cue ball, though her partner was too busy contemplating the bluette to notice.

Goten put a hand to his heart, mortally wounded. "Are you suggesting it would be so bad to be under me?" His affronted tone somehow managed to be tauntingly seductive at the same time.

Her cheeks flushed slightly, remembering a certain treacherous dream that hinted the very opposite. But she wasn't about to let Goten know that. "Please, don't insult me. I'm not dumb enough to end up one of your one-night stands." Successfully brushing away his question and inference, she looked around in vain for a waitress.

"You have to go up to the bar to get a drink. No waitresses." She groaned.

"I should've figured, I mean if they let you double as a bartender and bouncer..." The sentence was left hanging and she sighed after surveying Goten's group of curious 'friends' (mostly male), deciding she didn't trust anyone in the place enough to charm them into fetching a drink for her. "This is just fabulous," she muttered. "Barely two minutes here and already on my way to drinking more than is healthy."

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to, princess." His teeth were surprisingly shiny for someone who smoked so much. She had to wonder what it said about him, or her for that matter, that his innocent toothy grin was creepy.

She snorted. "I'll need it to stand you, Saiyan," putting as much pointed emphasis on the nickname as he did. And with a flick of her hair, she was on her way to the bar.

Goten shook his head. For someone who didn't like being perceived as a spoiled brat, she sure pulled off a good bratty princess routine.

"She's feisty," Juuki, the green-haired man, commented, speaking up again. "I wonder what she's like in bed." This was very clearly directed toward the other spiky haired man. Goten shrugged.

"Wouldn't know."

"Going to find out?"

He didn't even try to answer as he busied himself with lighting his cigarette.

-

"I see I got you addicted to Sex on the Beach."

Bra frowned. Goten could be so juvenile at times. That joke only worked once. She rolled her eyes with dramatic flair, unconsciously playing up to the immediately captive audience.

"Forgive me if I'm not aware of as much variety of drinks as someone who's hung out exclusively in –bars– for the last five or so years," she drawled sarcastically. Besides, she added mentally making her way to the pool table, the drink wasn't half bad. Casually leaning against it, she then focused on Goten with a slight sneer. "Nothing you could offer would entice me to addiction, even if there are so many to choose from, Saiyan." Her eyes lit on his cigarette with obvious revulsion.

"Saiyan?" This came from Juuki. Everyone else probably wanted to know, but for some reason they seemed wary of getting in between Akuma and whoever this friend of his was. However, caution was not in Juuki's action vocabulary.

Bra started slightly, suddenly hypersensitive to the fact she was surrounded by strangers – Goten's, no, Akuma's friends. Something about Goten just seemed erase her consciousness of surroundings.

Deliberately untensing, she gave Juuki an excessively effusive smile.

"Just a nickname, like Akuma," the words came out with a forced carelessness. "Something about his nature, since he's so obviously unwilling to use his real name." Her eyes flicked back to Goten challengingly. He frowned in return, annoyingly registering that this caused yet another pause in the pool game. A chance to find out Akuma's real name? That was just too good to pass up!

"I don't see you rushing to give your name, Miss-named-after-undergarments," he returned just as casually, his smirk intensifying as Bra became the focal point of every male eye around. "Even if it fits you so well," he purred, deliberately pausing to heighten interest even more. "Bra."

All eyes, even the women for a moment, immediately dropped down. The males were scrupulous in their inspection, taking time to carefully inspect the veracity of Goten's statement. They all, however, were forced to admit it was upheld.

"Goten," the bluette hissed lowly, no one else catching the word as they were too, ahem, busy with other considerations. Unconsciously she fell back to her father's favorite pose, crossing her arms defensively. This of course didn't help the situation – the men were fascinated to observe how this made Goten's reflection even more accurate. "Men," she hissed this time with aggravation.

It was one thing to be appreciated as a woman. It was quite another to be ogled like a chunk of meat at a Saiyan buffet. And it was something that seriously pissed her off. Amazing how often that was happening lately…

It was infuriating and d-ed if she wasn't going to do something about it. For some reason, she doubted Goten was about to mount a horse for her and play knight in shining armor, shooing off the lustful stares and demand they pay her respect. She nearly snorted at the mental picture. That was just about as likely as Goten giving her respect – but wasn't he, by treating her like an adult?

She mentally shook the thought. It was time for her to earn some respect. And feeling the wood dig into her back behind her, gave the inkling of just how to do that.

With more composure than she was feeling inside, she purposefully turned around to confront the table behind her, giving the gawking guys a whole new view to pay attention to. She pointedly smiled to the woman holding a pool stick, who raised a dark red eyebrow. The woman gave up the stick after a moment, correctly interpreting Bra's motion.

"You know, I haven't played that much pool actually," Bra commented airily, completely dropping the last line of conversation much to a certain half-Saiyan's puzzlement. She gave the pool stick a lazy twirl, her eyes on the table. "It looks pretty easy though. Mind if I try a shot?" This, along with a guileless smile, was pointed to the players of the game. The woman nodded, sensing perhaps with woman's intuition, a ploy in the works. The other player, a dyed blond male, didn't respond, his attention completely ensnared as Bra proceeded to stoop and pick up two of the balls. Finding it awkward it hold the balls and stick at the same time, she stuck the rod between her thighs, holding it there as she proceeded to examine the two balls close to her face. She carefully weighed them and caressed their smoothness with exaggerated intensity.

Goten was positive he wasn't the only male that nearly stopped breathing, his cigarette poised halfway to his mouth. He, out of all of them, could see that Bra was up to something… but he was still male.

Seemingly oblivious to her captive, in-chains-and-loving-it, audience, she finally put the two balls down and readied herself to shoot, bending over to fastidiously line up the stick with her selected ball. And with a deceptively smooth, graceful motion, she began her stroke and hit the ball.

Oh yeah, she hit it – with such force that it shot through the side railing with a sickening crack and into the wall.

Emphasis, of course, being on the -into-.

"Oops."

The statement was as innocent as a 6-year-old who'd just dropped their ice cream cone on their annoying little brother.

More than one guy whimpered, hands reflexively going below the belt as if to ward off the mere visualization of such a feat. Even Goten turned a lovely shade of sickly white.

Bra smirked, dropping the innocent act, immensely satisfied at the reactions she was getting. She twirled the stick again with ease, drawing attention back to herself.

"Everybody get my point?" Her smirk held a dangerous edge to it, one begging to be opposed.

It was the woman who had lent Bra the pool stick in the first place, that finally broke the silence with a wholehearted laugh.

"I knew I liked you," she announced, smiling brilliantly and ignoring the fact what Bra had just done should've been impossible period. "Name's Iyazoi. We girls got to stick it to them," this introduction was accompanied by a conspiratorial wink. Bra took her outstretched hand gladly though a tad hesitantly, slightly taken back by this sudden show of friendliness.

"You know," Goten finally spoke up, drawing the two new friends' attention on himself. "You seem to be more destructive when I'm around," he wryly cocked a steel-decked eyebrow at the damaged pool table. "Especially with other people's stuff." Bra pshahed, much like the teenage girl she was, and rolled her eyes.

"Chill Akuma. It won't come out of your paycheck; I'll cover it." She made the statement with the easy blitheness that only the truly rich are capable of.

"Right," he drawled back, a sneer starting to form at the negligent show of her wealth. "Your father must be so proud." It took her an eye blink for the statement to make sense, but when it did, she couldn't help but give a very unladylike snort.

"Please. Right now he thinks I'm insane for being around you. And he's the one who should just love these 'improvements' to your personality!" She gave a frustrated vague hand motion to underscore her sarcasm. She continued, slightly quieter. "I mean, I can understand my mother, Gohan, Pan, the Z-Senshi, Tenshi..." As the list grew longer, she began to wince. Maybe she was insane.

He jumped on the last name.

"Boyfriend problems?" he asked innocently, but the glint in his eye was far too eager to be appropriately sympathetic.

Bra narrowed her eyes. "As if it's any of your business," she muttered pointedly, but she answered anyway. "No. He trusts me." She couldn't help the note of defiance that crept in.

Goten just made an odd noise that Bra couldn't decide if it was incredulity or agreement. For some reason though, she doubted it was the latter. Her lips tugged down into a displeased frown.

"He's probably just wondering if he can trust me," he returned easily, his dark eyes sparkling with unspoken humor. She snorted internally. Trust him? That was rich.

"But who can trust Akuma really?" She stretched out the last word and her arms mockingly, looking around challengingly at all of his 'friends'. "Anyone here?" The uneasy shifting of eyes was her only response and she smirked, imperiously turning to Goten with a proud glint in her eyes.

Goten's eyes darkened, if that was possible. Standing there with that devilish smirk, haughtily reveling in her small witty win, blue hair and eyes shinning even in the dim light of the bar, red lace and hiphuggers showcasing curves he'd love to know better, – she was a vision, appealing to him for reasons he couldn't, wouldn't, identify. But he was wise by now.

He would bide his time.

And it was only a matter of time.

-

It wasn't as bad as she expected, she finally admitted to herself. She couldn't be sure how long it was before she allowed the almost treacherous conclusion to be uttered by her mind - the lack of windows and unchanging dim interior gave the place a timeless feel that made the passing of time irrelevant. But still, Bra had to admit that what she had been dreading was nowhere near reality. The Abyss was a bit wild, but insulated by Goten's ring of friends (crude and vulgar, though the guys left her alone after her little 'demonstration'), it wasn't that bad.

Multiple pool games succeeded the one she had interrupted, to which she eventually lost interest as they showed no inclination to ask her to participate, for some odd reason. The only thing she did take note of, was that Iyazoi was pretty good. Yay girl power.

And as she sipped drink after drink, slowly of course, she began to fear something she hadn't even considered before, couldn't have even conceived of: boredom. As the games went on, the others chatted, smoked, and drank; their voices drifting to Bra like a wordless hum. She wasn't a part of the crowd - she hardly could be.

But, of course, Goten couldn't let the hours pass without anything notable, nor could Bra let the time drag on so without going off the deep end. Though if she had noticed the slit eyed glares he gave any guy who made a motion towards her, it probably would've gotten livelier faster.

It started innocently enough. Goten simply started commenting on the latest scores of sports teams. Various groans followed the announcement.

"You collecting?" Juuki asked with a slight wince. Goten cocked his head, his eyes wandering to where Bra sat. As if sensing his questioning gaze, Bra straightened and came to attention. It took her a minute to realize what was going on, though the muttered grumblings about odds and the fact people were already opening their wallets and counting money greatly aided her deductive processes.

"You're a bookie. Should this be surprising?" she asked with a sharp carelessness, boredom making her reckless than usual. When his eyes still stayed on her, she gave her judgment. "Oh yes, you definitely disgust me. Though, you know," she plunged on. "I'd think you'd be more embarrassed by my whole walking in while you were acting remarkably like Goku."

Only the slow stiffening of his shoulders and jaw showed he heard her. Instead, he turned to Juuki and gave a casual wordless nod, slipping out a slim notebook and pencil from somewhere. Even Juuki was wise enough not to ask who Goku was. Bra watched for a few moments with a sneer as he took down amounts as they were handed to him with a precision that belied him, a nameless unexplainable restlessness and discontent brewing at his lack of reaction. Finally she couldn't help herself.

"Why don't you try making easy money legally? Like boxing?" Her tone was too offhand to actually be so. "Oh right, too much like your father." Wow, two mentions of Goku in connection with him in as many minutes. Wasn't she feeling daring tonight?

She wasn't actually sure how she expected to get away with it - but then again, she remembered his outburst on Saturday. So like her father in that regard. Vegeta, though somewhat mellowed by the years and her mother, still had the shortest fuse of anyone she knew. The moment it was lit, he sprung, always in tense preparation to launch an immediate attack. She knew why it was so, of course. Her father never talked about his 'Frieza years', but she'd managed to gather enough information from 'accidentally' overheard conversations and evasive answers to her innocent questions. On Frieza's ship the unwary were dead, from brute force or politics - it didn't much matter.

However, it was easy to defuse him - distraction at the moment of release. A completely unexpected comment, sudden touch, or similar interruption from an unlikely source completely derailed him. It was a strategy her mother had first discovered and aptly gained mastery of over the years. It was also a tactic Bra could even humbly acknowledge she had perfected from mere necessity. And it was one that had worked admirably well at the barbecue on Goten.

But Goten didn't explode. In fact, there was no immediate reaction, other than a pause in his writing.

Instead, Bra felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise as the very air began to vibrate with menace. In sudden transfixed dread, she watched the muscles of Goten's back slowly bunch and tense, making it a mass of corded poised power. Though hidden by his shirt, she could almost see the dragon to snarl and flash its fangs at her insolence. But she could not turn her eyes, though her mouth dried at an alarming rate as his ki slowly swelled to the point even the blind could see, loose objects beginning to rock in their positions in the sudden surge of ki-induced wind. With silent, perfect deliberation he carefully put the pen down and turned to confront her, his face expressionless but his lips pulled back just enough to show a hint of a snarl punctuated by too sharp teeth. But the look in his feral eyes, dark as the space abyss that sucks everything, even light, into its depths without a trace left behind…

Like a mouse suddenly surprised by a cobra, she was helpless but to watch her doom prepare itself to be wreaked. And like the prey, she could not look away, only tense in horrified anticipation.

CRACK!

It took her a moment to realize the sound was the breaking of her own glass. Her eyes numbly slowly traced their way down to her hand where she could only stare at the broken shards of glass as blood began to well up. The pain didn't seem to register in her dazed mind.

She didn't know how long she sat there, mindlessly watching the red rivulets mixed with clear liquid ooze down her fingers and palm, before a sudden white blur intercepted her vision. She looked up only to reel in confusion at Goten? Her head snapped back down as something tightened almost painfully on her hand. He was bandaging it. Akuma was bandaging her hand. No - Goten was bandaging her hand. There was a difference, there had to be - didn't there?

"You should watch that tongue of yours, princess," the word came out with such forceful scorn she flinched as if physically hit, perfectly belying the mildness with which he was tending her. Where had he gotten bandages? "It would be a shame for you to lose it due to some thoughtless comment." He punctuated 'lose' and 'thoughtless' with particularly hard jerks on the bandage. She paled at the thinly veiled threat, reflexively bringing her arms protectively to herself - which of course only brought him nearer.

They locked eyes then, for a good minute, fathomless black and fathomless blue. Black and blue. The color of an injury, hidden but by skin, shown but by color. Black and blue.

He let go. She could only watch as he resumed his place leaning against a pool table. He reopened his notebook and looked up in expectation for the resumption of his previous collecting. It took a moment for his friends, tense, nervous, and confused by what just happened, to slide back into normality. But in a sudden rush, the sole other girl apart from Iyazoi stepped forward and thrust out her money, her eyes nervously skittering around the room. He took with a muttered acceptance and casual smile.

It was unnerving to say the least, and Bra went back to nursing her drink - a replacement that Goten had straightaway called for.

Well there was one thing for sure - Akuma was never short of surprises.

-

"Yeah, I think I might try the stage tonight." Bra blinked, abruptly awakened from her mindless mental wanderings by the strangeness. She cocked her head, determining the comment came from Juuki, a statement that was quickly greeted by groans and some low derisive remarks.

"The stage?" she echoed. He started slightly, but then grinned at her, inwardly pleased that she had come out of the despondent daze she'd been in. She was a pleasant change from Akuma's usual girls and he had to admit he kinda liked her, wisely not in a sexual way. Akuma hadn't been that subtle with his warning glares.

"Oh yeah, it's karaoke night." His smile was effusive.

"Karaoke?" In this place? She felt the sudden urge to burst out laughing. The Abyss apparently had plenty of room for absurdity.

"Maybe you could show some talent on stage?" She blinked to find herself subjected to Juuki's dramatized pouting face. This time she actually did laugh, finally easing away the tension that had stiffened her body for so long.

"Bad idea."

And welcome back tension. Bra eyed Goten carefully, suspiciously checking his relaxed stance for menace. Black met blue easily and her back carefully loosened.

"Why?" she asked succinctly and warily, not sure if she was up to another confrontation just yet. Unconsciously, her nails began to nervously tap a rhythm against her glass.

"Please, I've heard your mother try to sing - she'd make a dying cat sick with envy." The inflection with light with teasing and her muscles completely untensed. She quirked an eyebrow as her lips puckered into something like a smirk.

"Says the man whose mother was christened the Harpy," she returned dryly, well recalling her father's many muttered complaints about ChiChi – muttered because not even Vegeta dared insult Goku's wife to her face. Not anymore. "Honestly Akuma, you should know better than to judge by parentage." She let her lashes fall innocently, before turning to Juuki. "I'll do it."

"Didn't know you were such a glutton for punishment." She couldn't help giving a snort at that.

"I'm not," she refuted acerbically, though that really didn't fit with the fact she was in a bar with Goten all things considering. "Believe me." And suddenly brilliance struck. Her mouth couldn't help but curve into a smirk. "In fact, how 'bout this? The House calls for an encore and you have to sing." Her eyes fairly danced with mischievousness. It wasn't fair that he was the only who got to challenge anyway.

His dark eyes returned the challenge right back, his lips twitching to mimic her smirk. "You're on, princess," he drawled.

Her saunter to the stage was complete with an extra sway of her hips, whether intentional or not, Goten couldn't find it in himself to care. His eyes remained fastened on her all the way until she disappeared into the gathering crowd on the left of the stage. Even then his eyes remained as he mulled and mused.

-

Bra grimaced. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea. But it was a little too late for second thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tech guy (if she'd learned his name, it was gone in a haze of nervousness) give her the thumbs-up and press the button for the words to scroll. Behind her, the band started up.

And with a deep breath, she opened up her mouth.

_Listen as your day unfolds_

_Challenge what the future holds_

_Try and keep your head up to the sky_

_--Lovers, they may cause you tears_

_Go ahead release your fears_

_Stand up and be counted_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

Goten had to be impressed. Besides having a decent voice, Bra didn't miss a word and even was starting to get into it motion wise – a respectable feat while holding a microphone. But then again, princesses were usually quite dramatic.

She met his eyes, punching out word for word defiantly.

_You gotta be..._

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser_

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger_

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together_

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

Again, for the verse she let her eyes rove the audience, picking out a few to wink and point to.

_Herald what your mother said_

_Read the books your father read_

_Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time_

_--Some may have more cash than you_

_Others take a different view_

_My oh my, yea, eh, eh_

Moving her body smoothly with the vocal exclamations, she was clearly into it as she rolled straight into the second chorus. By this time, she was moving around the stage, riding the wave of audience whistles and cheers.

_Time ask no questions, it goes on without you_

_Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace_

_The world keeps on spinning_

_Can't stop it, if you tried to_

_This best part is danger staring you in the face_

_--Got to be bold_

_Got to be bad_

_Got to be wise_

_Do what others say_

_Got to be hard_

_Not too too hard_

_All I know is love will save the day_

(_You Gotta Be_ by Des'ree)

Bra's eyes met Goten's as she practically whispered the last phrase. He gave a smile of defeat as the crowd catcalled and someone started the chant for encore.

Juuki gave a low whistle from the wings where he awaited his turn. "Dynamite," he muttered appreciatively. "Wonder what Akuma's gonna sing."

Bra tapped her mike though, the success going straight to her head. "Okay encore. This isn't quite as fun though, you guys mind?" Her charming smile could've gotten them to agree to opera if she had so requested.

This time she stepped back, conferring quietly with the band. After a moment of emphatic discussion, the drummer reluctantly got up and she took his seat. Goten's brows wrinkled in confusion as she experimentally tapped each piece of the band set. What was the princess up to now?

A mike on stand was brought to her and she smiled before adjusting it to her mouth level. Looking back in the crowd, she smiled secretively. "Don't need the words for this one," she confided. "And I'm sure lots of you out there can relate." She began a steady tempo and closed her eyes, the band quietly joining in.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_-- I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

_-- Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart, right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_An' every second I waste is more than I can take_

_-- And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

(_Numb_ by Linkin Park)

Goten, Akuma, closed his eyes, oblivious to the more subdued clapping that met this second performance. He had that song memorized too.

-

Juuki, after giving Bra an enthusiastic hand pump and smile, went on to sing a very ill received "Dance with the Devil." Though his actions were amusingly far over the top, Bra could safely say the booing came from his terrible voice. Still, she couldn't help but clap for him in the end in return for his gusto over her own performance. She seemed to have impressed the others as well, but the one person's reaction she had wished to see was conspicuously absent. Iyazoi informed her that she had just missed Akuma. He had proceeded to the stage, obviously to fulfill his part of the deal. She sighed, but quickly changed it to a smirk. She still won and she couldn't wait to see him on stage. But wait she had to do – the coward, she groused, he stuck himself last.

And then, finally, she was prodded by one of Akuma's friends. "There he is." She raised her eyes and blinked. Stuck in the middle of the stage brightly light, Goten seemed surprisingly small and unintimidating. Such a contrast with his earlier demonstration. But Bra watched in fascination as he drew himself up and pulled together his determination. When his eyes met hers, she realized she was mistaken – he had lost none of his power. It was merely fully in his eyes

…and fully focused on her.

So enrapt, she missed the warning glint in his eyes. She wanted honesty? That was what she'd get. Let's see how the princess dealt with that.

And he opened his mouth.

_I hurt myself today _

_to see if I still feel _

_I focus on the pain _

_the only thing that's real _

_the needle tears a hole _

_the old familiar sting _

_try to kill it all away _

_but I remember everything _

_what have I become? _

_my sweetest friend _

_--everyone I know _

_goes away in the end _

_you could have it all _

_my empire of dirt _

_I will let you down _

_I will make you hurt _

_--I wear my crown of thorns _

_on my liar's chair _

_full of broken thoughts _

_I cannot repair _

_beneath the stain of time _

_the feeling disappears _

_you are someone else _

_I am still right here _

_--If I could start again _

_a million miles away _

_I would keep myself _

_I would find a way_

She reeled. His voice was coarse and hard, yet slicked with honey. A contradiction in terms. Calling but full of warning. One she couldn't resist. Yet his eyes still mesmerized, would not let her go.

It took her a moment to realize the song was over. With extreme effort she tore herself away from his gaping eyes and blindly grabbed a random guy lounging at the pool table. "Let's dance," she commanded more than asked. She quickly lost herself in the rocking beat as the band whirled into full action.

But despite her best attempt, she couldn't help Juuki's selection from pounding in her head. "_I don't want to dance with the devil He's a little too hot for me…"_

And his eyes burned after her…

-

No one addressed Akuma upon seeing the ominous expression on his face on his return, not even Juuki beyond a subdued slap on the back and tease for his song. That is, no one until a leggy tipsy redhead.

"Hey, I heard that you're a good one to get a room with," she murmured breathily, tracing a finger down his chest and completely oblivious to his wayward attention. Akuma considered her for a second before letting a smirk emerge on his face.

"Yeah, let's go."

He walked off with her without a background glance.

Iyazoi winced. "I'm not the one telling blue girl."

-

Bra frowned, taking in the strangely restrained crowd. Where was the verbose laughing? Where was the pool game commentary? Where was the almost mean natured teasing? Her eyes narrowed and swept over the multi-colored leather and piercing clad collection of friends. Where was Goten?

"Where did Akuma go?" She never was one to beat around the bush. She preferred torching them.

There was an uneasy silence and several glanced at Iyazoi or Juuki, the two who had the most interaction with the volatile bluette. Neither stepped up. Iyazoi's expression was coolly neutral, 'don't look at me, I told you I wasn't gonna.'

Finally, one of the guys, fed up with such irrational fear for such a petite girl, defiantly answered her. "We're not his keeper."

Actually it was more like muttering under his breath – he wasn't immune to the 'irrational' fear after all.

Bra's eyes got even narrower. "You know," she said casually, "when I ask a question, I expect an answer." With a few quick steps, she had the insolent, easily older than her, navy blue haired man backed up against pool table. With a frigid look in her eyes, she reached carefully to his side and picked up a ball. He paled rapidly. Without even looking at it, she began to squeeze.

CRACK!

This time, she knew exactly where the sound came from. So did the man.

"He went into one of the back rooms with some girl," he rushed, nearly tripping over his words in his haste.

Her lips smoothed into a firm line. Without another word, she turned on her heel and made her way to the same destination, dropping the ball on the table as she went. Rolling a small ways, it then promptly split cleanly into two. The man nearly fainted.

Juuki blew out a breath. "Where did Akuma find that girl?" His amazement and admiration were clear.

Iyazoi just shook her red hair. "It'll be interesting seeing her straighten out Akuma."

"You think she can do it?" This came from the man Bra had danced with, who had a speculative, but doubting look in his eyes.

"If she can't, who can?"

No one had an answer to that.

-

Bra didn't really have a plan as she approached the line of doors. She was surprisingly calm, but cold, almost frozen with determination.

It was time to earn some respect.

Giving a simple, delicate and almost disdainful sniff, she approximated which room Goten had gone into. Without any real deliberation, a ki ball formed in her hands. She looked at it contemplatively; who knew ki use was addictive? Still staring at it, she began to hum one of her favorite childhood tunes, slowly at first, then faster. Her hands began to move up and down to match the rhythm, like the winding of a jack-in-the-box.

"Uh-humhahum-hahahahum, hum-haha-hahahumm, hum-hahum-ahahahum, Pop goes the weasel."

At 'Pop' she volleyed the ball straight at the wall. It went straight through it with all the simple ease of a hot knife through butter and exploded on some interior surface. A girl's shriek was immediately heard and within half-a-minute, she had run out of the room, still half-dressed.

She smirked and waited for Goten's inevitable emergence. He appeared after only a moment's hesitation. He had to face her – there was no other option really.

"Just wanted to wish you a good night," she stated casually. As she turned to go, she paused and gave him a pointed look over her shoulder. "Oh, and piece of advice in the future:" her eyes hardened "never ditch the Briefs."

He hung in the door, watching as she placidly made her way out of the bar, likewise ignoring the commotion the explosion had evoked.

It hadn't been a wise choice, but honestly, he had to get his, frustration out somehow. And he seemed to be building up quite an amount.

His eyes narrowed. 'Delightfully' surprising and all…

It was only a matter of time.

20


	12. Steppin' Out

Two big black eyes peek in. Two furry ears follow, black paws and striped tail. The raccoon gives a huge yawn from his very, very, very long hibernation and rubs his left eye with a fisted paw. Opening his eyes, Kiome cocks his head at huge line of angry reviewers, then sticks a cookie in his mouth, scattering crumbs all over his muzzle. 

Reviewers squeal and go 'AWWWWWWWW!'

Behind him, a sneaky brunette takes advantage of the distraction and drags a disclaimer out. Her muse turns around. The reviewers look around.

'It's Nitte iz! It's been five months for this chapter! Get her!'

Authoress runs, angry mob (of five) following.

Kiome eats another cookie.

* * *

Chapter 12: Steppin' Out…

But not with my baby

* * *

Bra rubbed her temples. 

It had been a hectic two days since her last encounter with Goten. The b-. She hadn't contacted him since, nor him her. She didn't know how much longer that would go on. For some reason, she didn't think Goten was done with her yet. Brushing such thoughts away, she directed her attention back to what had been absorbing it in the meantime.

With a critical eye, she surveyed the dress in front of her. A light shade of blue, it was sleeveless, the bodice pulled to just over her chest and kept in place with a tied halter. The bottom flared just slightly from her hips to augment an ease of movement. All in all, it was a gorgeous dress. She needed no less for a Capsule Corporation function.

She growled slightly in annoyance. She hated these formal affairs. She hated the fact she was only there to be oohed over as 'Bulma's teenage daughter' while people gossiped about what her future would be. As if they had any right!

But the Fundraiser Ball was the biggest CC event of the year and something she definitely could not miss. All CC investors were invited, as well as prominent members of the community: politicians, businessmen, high society, and up-and-comers. It meant a whole lot of rich people. And they were dreadfully boring.

The corner of Bra's mouth twitched. She fantasized about suddenly making an announcement at dinner that she was half-alien.

That would definitely liven things up.

But not even Vegeta dared to budge a toe out of line for something this important to her mother. She shook her head. No, Vegeta was wise enough to let Bulma dress him up, stay on her arm, and not say a single word that could disrupt anything. It had not been that way in the beginning – Bra had still been a child when her mother had decided that it was about time her –husband– made an appearance in decent society since she did have two children and there were so many questions about their father. She had been terrified upon seeing her parents face off so dramatically, as she was not used to it. Vegeta really had mellowed somewhat over time. Of course Trunks had quickly reassured her, nonchalantly stating that they'd been that way as long as he could remember and no, they weren't going to break up.

That had actually been a fear of hers, having just been introduced to the concept of divorce. She knew a lot better now and if her mother's muttered comments over making up were any indication, it actually made their relationship stronger. They weren't afraid to confront each other or disagree. And over the years, Bra had realized that beyond her father's love of sparring and her mother's naturally dramatic nature, their arguments actually showed how much they respected and cared for each other. Sure, they still got in stupid name calling fights every now and again, but plenty of times their fights stemmed from Vegeta's concern over Bulma's human fragility or Bulma's concern over Vegeta's sometimes fragile mental and emotional state.

Of course, you often had to really delve to figure that out, but it was still true. The day after the argument, there would there would be a slight compromise in one's favor, whoever had ended up with the stronger argument. Bra choose not to dwell on the intervening night; she just felt lucky enough that her parents had decided fitting their bedroom with an automatic lock (and soundproof walls to boot) was a good idea by the time she had begun walking.

She rolled her shoulders in agitation. She didn't like to dwell on the arguing aspect of her parents' relationship, as it threw her own tranquil relationship with Tenshi in sharp relief. But she wasn't her mother, she wasn't that way. She didn't need it.

It wasn't until a copper tangy scent hit her nose that she realized she was biting her lip hard enough to bleed. Stupid Saiyan incisors.

Bra moved to inspect her lip in her mirror. It wasn't bad; it would be healed by the night. She sighed slightly. It was too bad. If she had really split the lip, she might've had a viable excuse for getting out of the night. Not that her mother would've actually accepted the excuse.

Oh well.

At least the fundraiser had served one purpose; her mother hadn't bugged her for very long over her involvement with Goten. She was far too busy, and actually had only spoken to Bra once in the past few days to double check that she had a dress and date.

Bra frowned sourly. Like she could forget either feature. She had planned this with Tenshi long in advance, even if her mother doubted her ability to do so.

Nothing on her end was going to disturb the night's festivities.

She quickly loosened her shoulders and turned to take a shower, ready to start her preparation for the night ahead.

* * *

"You what?" She couldn't keep the shock out of her voice. She was able to hear his gulp over the line.

"Look, I know it's short notice and everything-"

"SHORT NOTICE!" she just about announced to her entire building complex. "The party's tonight Tenshi!"

"I'm really sorry, B-chan-"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. He paused, startled by her ferocity, and blinked.

"Uh, okay." He quickly regained his train of thought. "I really have to work Bra. Kojiro and Kenzio are both sick and that means I'm going to have to work the floor as well as check that everyone else is doing their jobs. Not to mention, we're getting stocked tonight and I have to make sure the back is correctly put in order."

"Can't you just call someone to cover you?" she asked desperately, her hand going up to run through her blue mane.

"No Bra. I have to take care of this."

She couldn't speak. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, again, so hard 'til it bled.

"I'm really sorry Bra. I'll try to get out as soon as possible-"

"Don't bother," she hissed and slammed the phone down.

Or at least that's how it went in her head. In reality, she didn't say a word, merely gripped the phone even harder. It creaked in protest.

"I'm sorry B-chan." She howled inwardly at his lapse back to that childish nickname, that stupid nickname that someone branded her with so long ago. B for Bra, B for Bulma, B for Baby.

The line went dead. She could barely untense her grip to return the phone to its cradle.

How could he? How could he back out now, hours before they were expected? She couldn't go alone tonight! He knew that! Not only would she look ridiculous, but she just couldn't take all their pitying looks or snob remarks without someone by her side! Anyone!

Even…

She froze. No, it was a horrible idea, abominable even. She couldn't…could she?

Hesitantly she picked the phone back up. Hands, tipped in a blue to match the dress that still laying waiting on her bed, played with phone cord.

Oh yes, she could. And she would.

With sudden determination, she turned on her heel and hunted up His phone number. He owed her one anyway.

He picked up on the third ring. Seemed he'd learned from the pre-party incident.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have any phone manners?" she said airily, stretching herself out on her favorite plush chair.

He gave a low chuckle that tingled down her spine. "Well, well if it isn't the Princess. Now I wonder what she wants…" She pictured him smirking and against her will, felt a light flush fill her cheeks. She ignored both facts.

"You're going to be my date for tonight's Capsule Corp. Fundraiser Ball," she announced cheerily.

There was a pause. "Repeat that please."

"You're going to be my date at a party I need to attend tonight," she restated patiently.

Another pause. "I am, am I?" His faint amusement tried to cover up his surprise.

"Look Saiyan, you owe me for ditching me last time, remember?" she reminded him sweetly.

"I wasn't really ditching you-"

Bra snorted at the protest. "I don't really want to go into what you were about to do." Not waiting for an answer, she went on, thinking aloud. "Now, how exactly to do this? You're going to need to come in my limo, since it would be a nightmare actually meeting at the Briefs Tower. Just a good thing I got my own instead of sharing with my parents. Dad would not be pleased about that." She winced. "So that means you'll have to meet me here at my apartment, which shouldn't be a problem as you've been here. Juniper Avenue, remember? You can meet me outside at 7:00 – d- you're going to need a tux! I assume you don't have one?"

"Uh," Goten wasn't sure if she expected an answer and sure enough, she swept on without heed.

"I don't suppose you would. You'll have to go to Ryomaru, he's never let us down – I mean he's dealt with my father voluntarily more than once! Any human who can do that gets major stars in my book. I'll just have to convince him to do an emergency fitting. But you should get there a.s.a.p." She paused to hunt up the address, still going. "I'll make the appointment for 3:00 and you absolutely can't be late! All things considering, I wouldn't be surprised if he demanded my firstborn child considering how last-minute this is. Not that I'm having one anytime soon," she muttered, finally digging up Ryomaru's address and rattling it off. "You got that?"

"Uh."

"Goten! Repeat it back!" Dutifully he did so, too overwhelmed to form a teasing rebuttal.

"Good," she nodded to herself, feeling pleased. "The tux should be black, which I'm guessing you shouldn't have a problem with. Make sure you get a tie as well. See you at seven!"

And with that she hung up, supremely pleased with herself. That took care of her problem and hey, added bonus – there was no way in hell that the evening would be boring.

Bra hummed happily under her breath and proceeded with her primping.

Goten just blinked, as the dial tone filled his ears, getting the distinct feeling he'd just been railroaded.

* * *

She tapped her blue pump clad foot impatiently on the ground before coming to a stop after realizing how childish the action was, a hand unconsciously going up to check that her bun hadn't been disturbed by the motion. Where was he? And why couldn't he ever be on time? She felt a growl build in the depths of her throat.

"I'm guessing patience is not a royal trait," a wry voice commented from behind her.

Jumping, she whirled around in instinctive response. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" she hissed, her voice embarrassingly higher pitched than usual.

He smirked. How typical.

Rolling her eyes, she took the opportunity to critically survey him. The eyebrow piercing was still in, she noted with a small frown, but his hair seemed somewhat better groomed. And the suit… She felt her clinical assessment break down into a flat out drooling appreciation. He fit the suit perfectly (in the back of her head she mentally reminded herself to buy Ryomaru a yacht), highlighting firm muscles and toned attributes.

D-, her mother was right. Saiyans in suits were absolutely delectable.

He even had a tie. She blinked and felt a smirk tug at her mouth, even as she felt her cheeks tint at the fact he was smirking at her gawking.

She clucked her tongue. "I'm guessing you always had your mother tie your tie?" she asked humorously, eying the deformed shape of the knot. His smirk gave way to a faintly embarrassed smile.

"Haven't had to wear one in a while," he shrugged.

With a put upon sigh, she advanced and set to work, thanking her practice with Tenshi. It was such a familiar act for her – something Tenshi had always reserved for her on the nights she required a date to some fancy shmancy corporate function. She fell easily into the practiced motions and it wasn't until she smoothed the knot that she realized how intimate it was. She stiffened, suddenly extremely conscious of just how close she was and how his body was exuding enough heat to run right through her.

Her heart just about stopped when he sunk his head to her neck and breathed in her scent. She shivered. "You look...delectable," he purred, his breath sending earthquake worthy tremors straight down her spine and bare back. She gulped, intensely aware of the full blown flush on her face and the fact her heart had just jump started to Super Saiyan speed.

Hastily she stepped back, trying desperately to regain her composure and ignore the smirking demon across from her. Thankfully the limo chose that moment to pull up, before she would be needed to form some kind of reaction. She very nearly raced to enter it, but Goten still got there first.

With all the aplomb of a gentleman, he opened the door for her and extended a hand to help her in. Bra hesitated, mentally cursing how he could turn on the charm at the drop of a hat. But there was no real reason not to play along, so without protest, she accepted the help and situated herself in the cab. Goten entered after, placing himself on the other seat facing her, and closing the door.

Bra avoided his eyes. This was going to be a long ride.

Surprisingly though, when he spoke, it wasn't of their little incident.

"So how exactly did I end up as your choice of a date tonight?" he asked mildly.

"Something came up and Tenshi couldn't make it," she mumbled, feeling guilt sweep over her in a sudden wave. She'd completely forgotten about him… This wasn't good.

"Work?"

She blinked at his dead-on guess, her eyes finally flicking up to meet his. "Yes actually."

"Sounds like he's very responsible." Anybody else would've taken the comment to be complimentary, but Bra frowned. There was mocking there, she just knew it.

"He's the manager of his store; he has a lot of responsibilities," she snapped defensively, never mind the fact that just hours ago she'd been cursing him for ditching her.

His eyes glittered at her response, but he dropped the line of questioning for the moment. "You couldn't find another male to go with you?" Well, that line of questioning.

"It was kindof last minute," she said evasively, not wanting to admit that she really didn't have any other male friends.

Pan was the easy going one, the tomboy that could hang out with guys without it being weird or misconstrued. She could talk to them. For Bra, Tenshi was about it. It was hard enough getting along with other girls, without her looks, fortune, or background getting in the way.

"I'm touched." She blinked, uneasily wondering yet again if he could perform telepathy.

"What do you mean?" she asked, more touchily than she wished. He raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"To be your assured fall-back man." She couldn't help the small laugh that forced itself out and the tension from leaving her body at the ridiculous statement. Akuma, her assured fall-back.

"Oh don't worry Goten," she replied humorously, "you're more than that." So much more, was the unbidden thought that entered her mind.

His ebony eyes gleamed knowingly in the filtered light.

* * *

Bra surveyed the host of paparazzi with resignation, long having been used to their overwhelming presence. Her blue eyes flickered to her date that was not. He blinked, clearly surprised by the sheer number.

"The flashes are going to blind you," she warned him from long experience. "Just keep walking and try to focus on the entrance. If any reporter tries to stop you, ignore them. I'll deal with them, okay?"

He gave her a look of complete self assurance.

"What? Afraid of what I might say, princess?" he baited her.

She frowned. "This is serious Saiyan."

"I have been out in prestigious social situations before," he informed her. "Granted, that was before Gohan and I stopped speaking, but I have." Bra blinked, honestly surprised. Before she could respond though, Goten swung open the car dog and made his appearance to the press. She scooted to the door to make her own and was only half startled to see an offered hand. She took it without hesitation this time.

Ambushed by the sudden explosion of lights, it took her a second to recognize the bent arm held out to her.

"Shall we princess?" His voice was low and temptingly intimate.

She balked for a moment. It would be awkward if she took it, but more so if she didn't in the eyes of the press. Cursing her last name for the trillionith time, she casually locked arms with him. Daring a glance up, she was unprepared for the sight of a genuine smile.

"We shall," she murmured back, slightly dazed by the rare sight.

And the walk was simply a blur.

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Kizaki, it's such a pleasure to see you again," Bulma murmured politely, fake smile firmly attached, hoping against hope someone would distract the other woman's attention before she could launch into one of her famous five hour spiels. Vegeta made a low snort that displayed her real feelings so truly, she couldn't even muster up a glare. She just nodded as the tow-headed (obviously fake considering Mrs. Kizaki was pushing 60) woman chattered on. Finally though the other woman paused and said something that completely caught Bulma's attention.

"Oh, isn't that your daughter?" Finally! She had been beginning to wonder… Her response was already half formed as she turned to observe her daughter's entrance, only to have it die on her lips. Vegeta stiffened beside her, radiating disbelief at the sight at the entrance. "That's funny; I don't recognize that man with her. I thought she was dating that nice boy Tenshi?"

"She-she is," Bulma stuttered, her thoughts whirling. What the hell was Bra doing with Goten?

"What's Kakkarot's blasted brat doing here?" Vegeta hissed agitated, though low enough so only his mate heard him. His eyes narrowed; he'd specifically told that brat to leave Bra alone!

"Who is that?" All innocence…and the question the blue haired woman knew would be on the press' mind for quite a while.

"Son Goten," Bulma said with forced composure. "He's an old family friend."

"Friend, hmm?" The woman's blue eyes sparkled in devious humor. She might've been old, but she was still sharp. Vegeta gave a choking sound. Feeling him tense in ready to approach the man who dared to escort his daughter without his knowledge – or consent for that matter, Bulma tightened her grip, silently telling him to calm down.

"Mrs. Kizaki, if you could excuse us?" she asked politely, though her eyes were fastened on the blue and black figures that had just arrived.

The blond gave a dismissive wave while chuckling to herself. "Of course."

* * *

"You picked a hellava big party to bring me to," Goten murmured in an undertone, his eyes casually sweeping over the bustling hall. More than one head had turned at their entrance, though whether it was because of their late entrance or Bra's identity was uncertain.

Bra gave a wide false smile, feeling eyes intensify on her. "Why do you think I preferred you to going alone?" she commented wryly. His lips quirked at that, before he abruptly became aware of a spiking ki nearby, an extremely high ki (considering the surroundings).

"You didn't happen to mention your sudden change in escorts to your parents, did you?" His tone gave away no nervousness, even as he eyed the approaching couple warily. Neither looked happy.

Bra cursed. "I knew I forgot something." She plastered on a smile, readying herself for the coming confrontation. It took far too little time for them to reach the waiting couple and Bra belatedly wondered where the 'annoying people who just had to talk to you' had gone. "Mom, Dad, sorry I'm late," she started brightly, before her parents could comment. "Goten takes more time to get ready than any girl I know."

Goten blinked at the unexpected assault on his masculinity. "I do not!" The words were out before he could stop them and he could just feel a flush begin to settle under his cheekbones as Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He frowned slightly; that was what he got for relaxing.

"Hmm," Bulma pursued her lips, amused by the thought but not distracted from her purpose. "But that does raise the question of why you were waiting for Goten and not Tenshi." Her look was pointed, as was Vegeta's regained glower.

Bra's smile flickered, but persistently remained. "Tenshi got hung up with work at the very last minute, so I called in the backup." She gestured unnecessarily

Now Bulma raised an eyebrow, but decided to play nice – at least while still in public. "How sweet of you Goten," she murmured, leveling a piercing gaze straight at the dark eyed demi-Saiyan.

With fluid grace, Goten unexpectedly swept into an elaborate bow, his hand sweeping out to his side, rather than going to his waist. "The least I could do for a princess," he simpered, his eyes flicking up to catch theirs with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Vegeta barely controlled a growl, though Bulma was suitably entertained.

"What a charming young man!" The two couples turned to see this new interruption, a slender woman who made graying stylish. She was dressed in a deep blue conservative gown and gave no sign of embarrassment at interrupting the family affair. "Bulma my dear, you must introduce us." 'Us' included the equally slender man beside her, who was viewing Goten with slightly more reservation.

Bulma rushed to comply. "Of course Mrs. Yukoshira." Inwardly she cringed, but she could not possibly refuse – the Yukoshiras were the single largest investors in Capsule Corp. outside of the Briefs family. "This is Son Goten, an old friend of the family's. He's filling in for my daughter's boyfriend Tenshi, who was unable to make it. Goten, these are the Yukoshiras, investors in Capsule Corp." Bulma was too experienced to betray her unease in her voice, but it and warning to Goten, was visible in her eyes.

Goten didn't fail to disappoint and was instead gallant to cheesiness. He seized Mrs. Yukoshira's hand and gave a flamboyant kiss to it, his eyes respectfully dropping. "It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Yukoshira." She gave an approving smile as her husband frowned, more out of possessiveness than anything else.

"It's rare to find such respect nowadays," she praised him. "You wouldn't happen to be a prospective, would you?" It was a highbrow way of referring to an up-and-comer, and both blue haired women's jaws just about dropped. Vegeta merely muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'baka humans'.

"Alas, I'm afraid business is not my foray," Goten confided easily. "So perhaps, if I may, be excused to dance with my beautiful date, since that is primarily the reason I am here," he paused, aware of Vegeta's ki spike but not letting it faze him for more than a moment "and leave the business to those better suited?"

"Of course," Mrs. Yukoshira gave her permission graciously. Bra flushed as the woman shot her an almost envious look, but barely had time to register it as Goten swiftly propelled her from the group.

"What was that?" she hissed when she finally regained her ability to speak, not sure whether she should be aghast, impressed, or in stitches over what had just occurred.

Goten shot her a completely roguish smirk. "Just a little fun," he murmured, abruptly spinning her to fit her neatly in his arms. She jerked.

"What are you doing?" she asked, too thoroughly confused to make any real protest.

"Well, I did get us excused to go dancing." Oh, he was definitely amused. He began to move, bringing Bra with him. His head dipped down to her bare neck and she suppressed a shiver, acutely aware of the hand on her back just high enough to brush the bare skin. "Looks like you'll be dancing with me after all."

She didn't pretend to misunderstand.

* * *

"Oh Bra Briefs, it's so nice to see you again. You just seemed to grow up overnight. Why I remember…" That was about the time Bra began to block them out – them being practically any person who had attended the ball for over five years. It was exactly why she had needed reinforcements, even as unconventional as they had turned out to be. "Now, who is this charming man with you?" Not that she had anything to worry about – Goten had been on his best 'charming' behavior all night, for reasons she couldn't even begin to comprehend. He had answered all questions politely, if not somewhat evasively. For example, apparently being a bartender was equivalent to being a specialty drink provider. Most people seemed to assume this meant health drinks. She had had to choke down the urge to laugh more than once, which just went to show Goten had actually been an excellent pick. This ball was shaping to be the most amusing yet, if somewhat uncomfortable at the same time. Goten had taken the opportunity of the often rapt audience to flirt with her shamelessly. The women found it immensely amusing, if not envy-inducing, while the men seemed to take it in stride, probably just happy he wasn't turning his charm on their wives.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help commenting on his tact.

"You'd make an excellent politician, you know." Goten raised an eyebrow at the out-of-the-blue comment, turning his ebony gaze on her from across the table they were currently resting at.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" he asked lazily. She shrugged.

"Politicians are famous for being able to construe things in the best light for their audience's reception, while at the same time, avoiding incriminating themselves." He just stared at her. Too relaxed by his good behavior, she gave a sheepish grin instead of an offended huff. "Okay, so I took Government & Economics senior year. The point is you've somehow managed to make everyone you've met tonight like you, without actually revealing your actual life or lying. That's a feat." She tipped her soda to him (soda as her mother was hosting this event and would skin her alive if she realized her precious daughter was drinking anything harder than that).

Goten mulled over the suggestion. "A politician?" he echoed skeptically, then shook his head. "Not here. I have too many family connections and skeletons. It's a miracle that we've gone so long unexposed with all the scrutiny on the Satans and Briefs." Bra gave him a calculating look.

"Or else those connections have ensured that privacy. It's all a matter of perspective." Goten frowned, but it was more of a considering frown rather than a disagreeing one. "Not to mention, money does make the world go round and between the Satans and us, that's a lot of money." He made a shocked face.

"Why Bra Briefs, that's an awfully cynical thought." She smiled. "And here I thought, how did it go," he paused in exaggerated thought "'love will save the day'?"

"I still believe that," she defended herself, though not sure it was an attack. "But that seems to be in the more 'Earth will be obliterated' scenarios, than the everyday disasters," she allowed, with more humor.

Goten took a moment to puzzle that out and then gave a muted 'humph'.

"In those cases, you turn to the politicians."

The solemn response surprised Bra. "Pardon?"

"Politicians are the ones that solve the everyday catastrophes, the ones where individual's worlds are threatened, and not by some egotistical ki-enhanced super villain. They're the real heroes. They fight everyday, not just every three or seven years." Blue eyes carefully traced over her companion's dark features, but they were fastidiously blank.

"There wouldn't even be those catastrophes if someone hadn't stopped those ki-enhanced villains," she returned carefully.

He didn't reply to that.

Politician though? How, interesting…

"Speaking of Satans," Goten spoke up so abruptly, Bra started in alarm. "I notice Videl's here without my brother."

"Thank Dende for small favors," the blue haired girl muttered, reliving the brothers' encounter the past Saturday. "Do you want to go talk to her?" she asked brusquely, figuring the man wouldn't have brought up the point without reason.

When he didn't respond immediately, she hazarded a glance at him. This time, he was clearly torn. Vaguely, she dredged up memories of Trunks talking fondly of how Goten had taken to calling her 'Nee-chan' before Gohan and she had even started dating. They had seemed to hit it off from the start. And Goten had never seemed angry with her, though then again, Goten had never given signs of being angry period before his transformation. Still…

Well, if he couldn't decide, she'd do it for him. She got his arm and tugged him up, ignoring his startled expression. "So let's speak to her."

Once he was by her side however, Bra paused, close to sweat dropping. Uh, where exactly was Videl?

Goten laughed in genuine amusement, the sound making Bra's stomach flip flop. Dende, he really needed to do that more often. And smile. And breathe on her – she stomped that thought down with metal tipped combat boots. It took a second for her to recognize the directing finger and the smirk directed at her. "She's over there."

Bra flushed and got going, ignoring the man she dragging with her and his badly contained merriment.

Halfway to the blue eyed Son, they were stopped by one of the 'annoying people who just had to talk to you'. Oh yes, now they showed up.

For once, it was the male who hailed her. "Ms. Briefs! Why, we were just talking about you, weren't we Mikomi?" Bra cursed mentally. It was Mr. Saburo, the current mayor of Satan City. She wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"Mayor Saburo, Mrs. Saburo, it's been a while," she said genially, mouth once again shaping into an overly effusive smile. Her demi-Saiyan companion came to a stop behind her, his eyes fixed on the man she was addressing.

"Mikomi was just exclaiming how beautiful you look tonight," he continued. "And I must say you do, so much like your mother." Her smile seemed to become a completely separate entity, even as she clenched her teeth forcefully. It was bad enough he had to follow the compliment with a full body once over (in front of his wife!), but he just had to tack on the clone clause.

"And yet not," Goten inserted smoothly, stepping up. "She shines with her own unique luminance." He wrapped an arm around her waist, seemingly unconsciously, and Bra stiffened. "Not that your own wife isn't lovely," he allowed, "Mr.-" Goten cocked his head innocently "what was it again?"

By that time, Bra's attention had completely left the arm casually draped around her, in favor of the unexpected shade of white the Mayor was turning. Goten simply smirked widely in a completely 'cat just ate the canary' way. His wife simply looked confused.

"Saburo," she supplied, deciding to ignore her husband's odd reaction.

"Wonderful to meet you," he murmured, giving her the same full treatment as Mrs. Yukoshira, hand kiss included. "A lovely couple you two make," he commented, his attention re-attaching to the mayor. "Why Mr. Saburo, you look like you've just seen something disturbing." Goten's eyes danced with dark humor, even as he kept his tone mockingly innocent.

"I," the mayor finally regained himself, "I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone I once had the displeasure of meeting." And he regained himself like a true politician did, silver tongue and all.

"Oh? I'm usually thought of as quite distinctive, nowadays." He shot an enticing smile at Mrs. Saburo. "Wouldn't you agree, Mrs. Saburo?" Bra's eyebrow raised in suspicion, catching the stress he put on her status. The addressed woman's face flushed attractively, but she simply gave a wry smile.

"I suppose," she allowed. "But then I'm a married woman; my husband is whom I should think is so distinctive," this was said with a wan smile. But if anything, the compliment had the effect of making said husband blanch further.

"Oh, I quite agree," Goten returned silkily, seeming to get far too much enjoyment out of this 'innocent' conversation. Bra didn't like this feeling of being left out.

"If you could excuse us," she started politely, "there is actually someone we were trying to catch. I'm sorry to cut this short."

"Oh, no trouble at all," the mayor leapt on her words, beads of sweat suddenly apparent on his brow. "Of course, we shouldn't delay you." Before his wife could say another word, he quickly steered them away, leaving one girl extremely confused and one man extremely amused.

"Now what was that about?" she asked exasperated yet again. She kept up her pointed glare even as they role reversed, his hand firmly pressing on her bare back as he guided them to Videl.

"I've met the Mayor before, though in a rather compromising state," he answered smugly. It was intoxicating, the knowledge he had power over the Mayor. And just because he happened to know something… It was new and strange. He liked it. "Even politicians need somewhere to drink."

"And take hookers," Bra finished dryly, abruptly understanding Goten's pointed remarks of the Saburos as a couple. "That's disgusting." She made a face.

"And yet how the world often works." It was a straightforward statement Bra could hardly disagree with.

The conversation died at the point, silence enveloping the couple until they reached their target. She was chatting calmly with some old friends – high up police brass that she'd known since the days of her exploits as a crime fighter. She didn't stiffen as they approached, though Bra was sure she knew they were approaching. The blue haired girl resisted the urge to pout – it just wasn't fair that even Videl knew how to ki sense.

Odd, she'd never even felt the urge to learn, not until these last few meetings with Goten. She didn't like him being able to hold that over her head.

"Now boys," Videl's voice broke into Bra's thoughts, "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to talk with my brother-in-law." Her blue eyes flicked over to the two hovering demi-Saiyans.

"Brother-in-law?" one asked curiously, blinking over his glass of wine.

"Goten." It was as much an answer as an address. Goten inclined his head. "Gentlemen." With all the grace of an ex-fighter, Videl easily slipped away, moving off to a more isolated part of the room to talk.

Bra paused, not sure if the invitation included her. Perhaps she should leave this to just Goten and Videl. Without warning though, she felt herself being pushed to follow and abruptly became re-aware of the fact a certain dark eyed man had yet to take his hand from her back. She scowled and stepped away from him pointedly, before striding to situate herself next to Videl. Goten placed himself in front of them, with a simple amused quirk to his lips.

Mentally, she was furious with herself. How could she forget he was touching her?

"Goten," Videl quickly spoke up, forestalling anything Goten was about to stay and causing the merriment to evaporate from his face. "I'd like to apologize for Gohan's behavior Saturday." She looked him steadily in the eye. "He was completely out-of-line." That was to put it mildly. She hadn't seen her husband that livid in years.

The tightening of Goten's jaw was the only show of how deeply the argument had affected him. "You don't need to apologize for him," he said fixedly. "Gohan and I have our issues period. It would've been better if we hadn't gotten into them so publicly…" he trailed off, for the first time in Bra's memory at a loss for words.

"Better is an understatement," Bra muttered, rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's not like Gohan is the only one to blame for Saturday's fiasco." That was said with a pointed look, complete with a hair flip.

Goten frowned slightly, but allowed begrudgingly, "It would have gone smoother if I had been," he paused, "more composed." Bra gave a little snort, recognizing it as an admittance of his drug use.

"The one you really should apologize to is to your mother." He stiffened as soon as the words left the girl's mouth. She would've noticed if she hadn't been so focused on her tirade. "I mean really, to have it out right in front of her was completely uncalled for. And honestly, what you said to her…" Here she had to trail off, because she actually hadn't heard their exchange, having come in upon Gohan's disastrous last statement to his brother. She was fairly convinced though, that his conversation with his mother had been equally offensive.

"Don't talk about things you have no knowledge of." She started at the cold clipped tone Goten appropriated and she was surprised to realize his body language was completely closed off. His magnificent eyes were dead once again, and she found herself filled with an inexplicable pang that the life that had been dancing there all night was gone.

Videl was forgotten.

Confused, she fell back to an anger response. "I do know that you've hardly spoken to her since Goku left, I mean really. She hardly sees you for five years and you-"

"This is none of your business, princess," he spat at her, clearly agitated.

She firmed her jaw, emotions warring inside. Continue this argumentative route or soften? "Why not, Goten? What happened?" Something had to have happened. Goten had always loved and adored his mother. Both of the Son boys had and for very good reason – she had always been there while their father had not. Goku's leaving could not explain this reaction of Goten's for once.

He wouldn't answer, the muscles of his jaw clenching, which of course was enough of an answer to Bra.

"D-it, talk to me Goten!" she demanded, the only way she knew how to plead.

However, resolutely, he turned to his sister-in-law. "I hope you have a nice night Videl." It was a clear farewell and Goten immediately followed the gesture by turning on his heel and making straight for the open air balcony.

Bra gritted her teeth. What was with him ditching her? She muttered some desultory goodbye and immediately followed him.

She didn't stop to ponder if she should follow him or even to realize that it was a choice. But, then again, was it?

* * *

Three pairs of eyes followed the couple's departure from the room with rapt attention and varying degrees of uneasy.

"I don't like this." As usual, Vegeta was vocal in his dislike. Ebony eyes narrowed at the sight of his daughter rushing after the third-class brat.

Bulma sighed, inwardly agreeing but determined not to augment his agitation. Before she could get a word in however, Trunks broke in.

"This is all my fault," he muttered. "I just thought, you know, she might remind him of everything he's turning his back to – the good things." He uneasily fiddled with his glass, obviously disliking the fact his sister was following the friend he no longer knew to where he could not see. "I never meant…"

Bulma rolled her eyes, forcefully rousing herself. "Honestly you two, nothing is going to happen. And Goten definitely could use someone to talk to," she paused as her eyes became distant for a second. "It's not like he's going to hurt her," she finished firmly.

Vegeta frowned further. "There are many ways to hurt someone, Woman."

And still troubled, the three sets of eyes watched as Bra disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Goten?" she called softly into the night, coming to a standstill several feet in back of him. He was facing away from her, towards the expanse of air, city, and sky beyond him. His back was rigid, his hands firmly clenched on the ornamental metal railing. She absently wondered just how much he was restraining himself to resist twisting it. "Talk to me Go-chan."

She hadn't used that nickname since she was 10.

He gave a brittle laugh, but his resistance seemed to break and his shoulders slumped. "The last time I spoken to my mother before last Saturday was two days after He left." The pronoun was spoken with hatred, but was obviously not the focus of his speech. "I stayed with her two days," he stopped, struggling with old long buried emotion. "That was all I could take."

The words hung in the air, whispered yet sounding like thunder.

"Why?"

Such a simple question. He gave a bitter grin and closed his eyes.

She took a step closer.

"You know, when he left, she actually asked him if he was going to be home for dinner?" He gave a choked laugh that stuck in his throat. "I took her home and that's what she set out to do – make a feast. And when it was all laid out? We just sat there and stared at it, almost expecting him to walk in any moment and announce he was starving. I don't know when it hit her; he wasn't coming. He was never going to come." The anger stifled him, yet the words only came out sad and resigned. "We finally ate and I decided to stay the night. I fell asleep to her sobs – my childhood lullaby. But then-" he paused and the railing gave a warning creak. He couldn't go on so familiarly. "I guess the clinical term would be a form of regression. For the sake of her sanity, she went back to an earlier time where she was happy. When her husband was there and normal – even if a jobless freakishly strong martial artist, and her son was still her little boy."

It was the singular that drove it home for her. She couldn't help her small gasp of horror.

His lips bent in a parody of his father's grin.

"She completely imagined Gohan, talking to empty space in his stead, but for his father… Oh my father, she directed her rants at him at something, someone, much more substantial." Bra's stomach rolled. "And after all, at one part of my life, I did look exactly like him. It's not like my face's changed so much."

"Oh, Goten…" she stopped, unable to say anything. Her mind threatened to fold into shock. "How-?" The words choked her and she cut off. He answered nonetheless.

"I-" his voice caught and he let out his breath in a rush. "Actually I don't know." He stared fixedly into the darkness of the night, seeing nothing. "I stood it as long as I could, but then I called your mother. When she arrived, I took off."

Silence.

"I couldn't, I couldn't stay." It sounded like an attempt at explaining what was too painful for words.

Bra's heart swelled and tenderness filling her, she reached out a hand to touch his arm. "Got-"

Neither the word nor action was completed.

"Bra, I am so sorry-"

She whirled around, just in time to see Tenshi come to a bumbling stop, his attention immediately ensnared by the fact his girlfriend wasn't alone. Goten turned, registering the interruption.

"that I'm late," he finished flatly without any real comprehension he did.

"Tenshi!" It came out embarrassingly high-pitched. "What are-" abruptly realizing the tactlessness of such a question, she changed it mid-sentence "I thought you couldn't come." It still sounded lame.

"I said I would try to come as soon as I could." His voice was still far too calm and flat. Some part of his mind said this wasn't a big deal. He knew how important this ball was and that Bra had really been depending on moral support. And sure, it hurt that she'd turned to another guy, but he was just an old family friend.

But another part of his mind remembered the halting and evasive answers to his questions about Goten from the Z-senshi. How nobody wanted to talk about him and they all became pensive, eyes darting worriedly to Bra the day of the barbecue. How intimidating the other man could be. How violent. And it whispered that this promised only bad things in the future.

"Goten just escorted me as a favor," Bra rushed out, feeling herself floundering, but not questioning the fact she felt she'd just been caught in something far from innocent. Tenshi just looked at her, pain coloring his green eyes. Escort.

He nodded woodenly. "I guess I should leave you to it then." And robotically, he turned and hurried back the way he had come.

Bra choked in frustration, but wavered, glancing back at Goten. He wore no expression, but his face showed shockingly visible against the black night. Except his eyes – perfectly matching the night and seemed far too much like holes for comfort. With a shudder, she spun and fled into the lit ballroom after her boyfriend, her mind already tabulating how she would console him and reassure him that she was glad he had been able to come, even so late.

Goten watched her go, his face still and closed. But his jaw was clenched and the antique railing crumbled a little under his hand.

So close…

But – "Soon princess," he murmured.

Without another word, he turned as well and made his own way – into the dark night.

As if they had heard his statement, four sets of eyes, Son and Brief alike, watched Bra hovering 'round her boyfriend with unmitigated disquiet and fear.

For it would be soon.

* * *

Uhem, well five months is better than over a year! Hehehehe –sweatdrop-.

But it indeed will be soon… 'it' being, well, you'll see. But hint – 4 chapters until Goten heads for space – as people who remember my first summary of the story know. Wow, that was a really long time ago.

To all my reviewers, I'm so sorry and honestly, I feel far too guilty to read my reviews until I've updated so no responses to them this time.


	13. You and Me Baby

Ha, ha! Look at this, only a week later! Oh and I'm movin', I'm movin', I'm movin', yeah!

* * *

Chapter 13: You and me baby…

Ain't nothing but pawns

* * *

JUMPER- Third Eye Blind

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,

You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in

And, if you do not want to see me again,

I would understand.

I would understand

...The angry boy, a bit too insane

Icing over a secret pain

You know you don't belong.

...You're the first to fight,

You're way too loud

You're the first to lay down the burial shroud.

...I know something's wrong

But everyone I know has got a reason

To say...

..."Put the past away"

...Well he's on the table

And he's gone to code

And I do not think anyone knows

What they're doing here

...And your friends have left

And you've been dismissed

I never thought it would come to this

...And I, I want you to know

Everyone's got to face down the demons.

Maybe today...

You can put the past away!

...Can you put the past away?

* * *

She twirled her straw for what seemed like the fiftieth time, not that she was counting. No, instead Bra was trying to figure out how exactly to ask her mother about Goten's story. For once, completely straightforward didn't seem the best idea.

For some reason, just blurting out, "Did you ever get called by Goten to take care of his mother after she had a mental breakdown and was convinced her second son was actually her absent husband?" seemed tactless.

Her mother, seated across the counter, raised an eyebrow. She was fairly certain lemonade didn't need to be stirred that much. Then again, she had made it. She couldn't have made it that badly though, could she? She frowned slightly, her gaze dipping down to her own glass.

"Mom?" Blue eyes leapt up to meet a matching set. Bra bit her lip, okay attention was attained. Now to the hard part… "I have a question."

Coward.

"Yes Bra?" Bulma prompted when she didn't go on. She twirled her straw again and took a deep breath.

"When Goku left, did you happen," she cringed at her own evasiveness, "to visit ChiChi later?"

Bulma stiffened, her eyes lasering unto her daughter, who was avoiding eye contact. "So Goten told you." It was blunt and hardly a question. Bra nodded though, her stomach sinking. So it was true. She hadn't actually believed Goten would lie about something like that, but still… It was horrible realizing that one of the strongest women she knew had been driven to such a point.

Bulma sighed. "I was actually rather hoping he would talk about it with you." Disbelieving aqua eyes sprung up from examining the kitchen counter. "Kami knows he hasn't spoken to anyone else about it," she continued, running a tired hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Bulma closed her eyes. It wasn't an easy thing to remember that day…

_

* * *

It wasn't the words that gave her pause, it was the tone. And she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it conveyed. Desperation? No, he wasn't frantic or panicking. It was more – despair. Quiet despair, laced with pain._

_Bleeding with pain._

"_I'll be right there Goten."_

_It was that tone that made her choose the fastest airplane she'd designed over the hovercar, thus getting her there in an hour instead of several._

_She rushed to the door, then paused, realizing that she had no idea why she'd come. She knocked anyway. It opened immediately, Goten filling the doorway. He just looked at her. His whole face filled with the emotion that had caused her rush. Anguish._

"_I-I couldn't," he pleaded with her to understand. "I just-"_

"_Goku, who's there at the door?"_

_His eyes bled with pain._

"_I can't," he choked out. And without anymore warning, he rushed past her, pitching himself blindly into the air._

_She stared after him, not understanding. Despite her confusion though, she let herself inside, closing the door behind her._

"_ChiChi?" The woman bustled into view and blinked at her._

"_Ah, you must be Bulma, Goku's friend. It's so nice for you to visit us." ChiChi smiled, a somewhat unfocused look in her eyes. Bulma's skin grew cold._

"_ChiChi, are you okay?"_

"_Oh, I'm just fine. Gohan, go and say hi to Daddy's friend." Bulma turned her head, but no one was there. She looked back at ChiChi, her stomach knotting as understanding began to dawn._

"_ChiChi Gohan's not here," she tried. "He's with Videl, remember? They live next door."_

_ChiChi frowned. "I don't know who you're talking about, but my little boy's right here. He lives with Goku and I." There was a fierceness in her tone that didn't fit._

_Bulma swallowed painfully._

"_ChiChi, Goku, Goku's gone." The black-haired woman shook her head doggedly._

"_No he's not. He answered you at the door."_

_Oh Dende. Bulma stared in horror even as ChiChi moved past her._

"_Goku, it's very rude to leave your guests alone," she began scolding and opened the door. She looked both ways outside. "Goku?" Something seem to collapse inside her. "Goku where are you? GOKU!"_

_That was desperation. That was frantic and sheer panic._

"_GOKU!" _

_Bulma was galvanized into action, reaching the woman just as she crumbled. To call it sobbing or weeping would be to use too tame an adjective. The tears tore from her very soul. "Goku," she moaned. _

"_He promised me he wouldn't leave," she finally whispered brokenly._

_And the pain bled._

_Bulma merely cradled her, not daring to ponder who had made the promise._

_It didn't matter. They had both broken it, no matter how unwillingly._

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

Bra was silent.

"ChiChi's never spoken of it," Bulma said at last. "She eventually fell asleep and when she awoke…" She lowered her eyes. "It was like nothing had happened. But Goten… Goten was gone." In more ways then one, was their joint unspoken thought.

"So when Trunks and the others went looking for him," Bra began.

Bulma smiled wryly. "Yeah, I'm the reason Trunks believes Goten is the amazing vanishing man." Her smile slipped after a moment and she sighed. "He needed to lose himself for a while. He couldn't do that with all of us hovering around him. I just wished I'd been able to put off Gohan for longer."

Bra looked at her mother with sudden comprehension. "He didn't tell Gohan."

Her mother nodded her head. "Not a word. For one thing, Gohan would never have believed him. And for another," she paused, playing with the straw to her lemonade. "I think telling him would've made it real. Both Gohan and Goten have the utmost respect for and devotion to ChiChi. Seeing her breakdown that way was a betrayal of everything Goten held immutable. He didn't want to believe it anymore than Gohan would've."

"And all the more reason to hate Goku for causing it," Bra concluded.

"I can't say that I blame him," Bulma reflected. "I loved Goku dearly, but some of his choices regarding his family…" she trailed off revealingly. She suddenly shook her head, re-energizing and rising from her seat. "All I know is that I came home and made Vegeta swear never to leave me." She gave a half-smile, pouring her lemonade down the drain. It was too sour anyway and she really wasn't in the mood for a sour drink anymore. "It didn't take much to convince him, guess it goes to show how much he's changed."

That wasn't completely true. Once he'd returned as a Super Saiyan, he'd barely left her side these thirty-two years. She, Trunks, and later Bra were the only 'possessions', so to speak, that Vegeta had and he'd be d-ed if he let them go. In fact, he had confided to her one midnight after Goku's final departure, his fathomless black eyes fixed firmly on her, he'd finally come to understand Kakarrot completely. Why he fight, what drove him to more power, and why he would always surpass his prince. He would sacrifice everything for those he loved and he loved so much: his family, those he knew, and the many he would never know. Vegeta would never sacrifice everything because he had experienced the pain of personal loss to a degree Goku had never experienced. Perhaps it could be said that he understood its magnitude to the ones who lose far more. He grasped all he had tightly and wouldn't let go.

Bulma frowned thoughtfully. "Sometimes I wonder though, if Goku really understood the magnitude of what he was doing," she thought aloud, her eyes distant. "He had always ever been needed as a hero, as the strong warrior. And ChiChi, proud and strong as she is, I think never really let him guess how much she needed him. How much he was needed as a husband and a father," she continued slowly. "They survived, just as he knew they would, when he didn't come back after the Cell Games. He did love them and returned home after Buu, but then-" she paused.

"Ubuu."

Bulma shrugged. "Maybe he saw him as the chance to finally shed his identity as Earth's hero. But that wasn't how it worked and he ended up fulfilling it to the hilt." Her eyes clouded as she remembered Goku slumping tiredly as the dragon sped away. "And maybe finally got rest."

"And leaving his family behind." She was bitter for Goten and Bulma refocused on her. She was glad Bra seemed to be helping Goten face his past, considering she'd been so ineffective-

_

* * *

She stood before a leather, steel, and tattoo-clad Goten._

"_She's deluding herself if she ever thought he loved her!" A finger thrust at her. "And you saw it. You all let him do it to her!"_

_No words to defend with._

"_What are you doing Goten?" Pleading to make him see what he's doing to himself._

_Silence._

"_Don't call me that. I can't pretend," Pretend? "- not for her." A pause and anguished thoughts. "Not anymore."_

_Thoughts or words, caught in head and throat. Who spoke?_

"_I'm sorry."_

_But for what?_

_The past?_

_Or the future?_

* * *

but he could be dangerous. Not the little lost boy she'd known before, but the man that existed now. "Be careful Bra." Blue eyes met blue again.

Bra nodded with a hint of exasperation, but still replied solemnly, "I know."

It wasn't the retribution she was expecting. After all, not only had she dragged Goten unwillingly to a big shindig, but she'd also pushed and prodded until she'd unearthed, well, something perhaps left buried. Not to mention, she'd then abandoned him for Tenshi.

So when she called to arrange their next meeting, she'd had no little trepidation when he said they'd meet at Fen's Plaza and he'd lead her to it. She'd expected maybe the Abyss again, the Pit, or some other heavy drinking establishment. Maybe a strip club, just for the embarrassment factor. Her imagination petered out beyond that suggestion and she'd felt a subtle dread that he'd come up with something way more awful.

She blinked at bright, blinking lights and the loud, cheesy music.

A carnival?

"I've got to say Goten, you never stop surprising me." The man at her side smirked. He didn't look quite in-place for where they were, having donned his standard black ensemble. She seriously did need to check his wardrobe for actual color articles – she had serious doubts that he owned any. She was just glad she'd picked simple black slacks and a unadorned red silk top.

"What, not what you were expecting?" he asked with mock curiosity. She laughed as they proceeded towards the entrance.

"Not at all."

They paid for their tickets and strolled around. Bra tried hard not to act excited, it'd been forever since she'd been to the carnival and adolescent sophistication was giving way to a simple love of games.

"So what do you want to do first Bra?" She paused, struck by the use of her name. She gave him a piercing look, striding by her side and looking forward.

"Uh, I don't know Goten," she finally answered, a small smile emerging on her face. She poked him playfully. "You've been around longer; you advise me what's the best."

His mouth morphed into a mischievous grin and he darted in front of her. "And you'll follow my advice?"

She smirked at him, correctly deducing the reason for the mischief. "I'm up for whatever you dish out."

A strange look came into his eyes that gave her a pause. "We'll see."

Without any other warning, he immediately rushed her towards the Sky Dragon, the largest roller coaster in the park. Bra gulped, taking it in. Maybe she'd regret this…

She couldn't resist a grin though, meeting Goten's challenging eye.

But it'd be a whole lot of fun.

* * *

It was a blast.

And not only the roller coaster, but also the bumper cars, various other height-defying rides, swings, and Ferris Wheel. (The last two she had had to bribe Goten with a lot of cotton candy and funnel cake to go on.)

That is, until Goten began to tug her towards the Haunted House.

"Oh no Goten, I am not going into there!" She dug her heels into the ground. He came to a halt and turned to her.

"What," he asked, his voice deepening. "you don't trust me?"

And abruptly she was back in the Abyss, looking into his fathomless dark eyes. He hadn't asked the question, but he'd inferred it and she'd been full of scorn. But flippancy refused to come this time, the intensity of his gaze too strong. It had only been a few days ago, had it been so few, but it seemed an eon away.

She gulped. When all was said and done, did she trust him? Could she?

Entranced, she was oblivious that she'd followed his leading until they were at the ticket gate. Goten paid their due and opened the gate for her. His eyes locked back on hers, daring and yet somehow pleading in the same look. The paradox made her tremble. She still hesitated.

Until she heard a rude noise behind her. "Well you going in or not?" a woman behind her demanded irritably. Goten frowned, looking past her.

"Give the woman a moment."

And then she didn't need it; she was there before him, catching his hand. He looked down at her a little puzzled, but acted nonetheless and pulled her through the doorway.

Years later, she would decide that that had been the beginning of the end. Inevitable. Unstoppable.

She grasped his hand, laughing that he'd have to be her prince charming and save her from the ghouls. From the darkness. She turned her head, only to see that he was all darkness: the black of his hair, eyes, and outfit perfectly melding into the painted walls. She gripped his hand harder.

He cocked his head, smirking wickedly though she could barely discern. "Oh come on Bra, you're not really scared? You're a Saiyan. We've got superior eye sight, hearing, sense of smell, probably taste for that matter, and unlimited natural power." He rattled off the list nonchalantly. "In fact…"

All she knew next was that his hand disappeared.

"Goten?"

He disappeared, swallowed completely by the darkness.

But his voice came again, "C'mon Princess! Come find me!" It echoed off the walls. Her skin chilled.

"Goten, this isn't funny!" Her voice shook. "Goten!"

He'd left her alone.

Her hand reached for a wall and she stumbled against it.

He was insane if he thought she'd be able to find him. And he was equally crazy, if he thought she'd put doing so above finding a way out.

But then, he was Akuma after all. It was she who'd been crazy to come in with him. Trust him.

Seductive insanity.

* * *

He apologized afterward, something about thinking she'd rise to the challenge. She just said something glibly about how she knew she shouldn't have gone into there someone nicknamed Akuma, but her pulse belied her flippancy.

Bra had found the way out by herself surprisingly quickly, but it had taken a good five minutes to calm herself. She was surprised by her panic. She'd never been the calmest person in the world, but still to be terrified in a child's Haunted House? It was somewhat humiliating. She could only be glad that Goten didn't tease her about it, instead winning her a huge blue plush bear as well as some other assorted cheap prizes as consolation. After he'd easily won the seventh game he tried, she told him to have pity on the other players and shop sellers. It wasn't exactly fair.

He shrugged. "Can't help that my genetics make it grossly unfair." But he didn't play again.

They were just wandering around when Bra saw the flyer about the fireworks. Checking her watch, she realized there was fifteen minutes, just enough time to find a good seat to watch them. And Goten let her pull him to a grassy knoll, only half-occupied by other waiting couples and families, without protest.

They found a seat and she eagerly scanned the sky.

"It's a good thing the weather's so nice," she commented avidly. "Not even the threat of rain."

And so it was – the sky was turning a deep blue, the sun have gone to rest nearly an hour before. There was not a cloud to be seen, only the hesitant initial glimmers of the remote stars to lighten the velvet expanse. There was no moon, but as the minutes ticked on, the stars grew more luminescent so it went relatively unmissed. Thankfully the carnival had picked the direction away from the city to display the fireworks, so the city lights were behind Bra and Goten's backs and not tainting the edges of the sky.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Surprised by the mellow tenor of the words, Bra glanced down at Goten. He was on his back, shockingly relaxed, staring up at the stars. The stars stared down, lightening his features and dusting him with their pale, unwavering light. Seeing him so, it was easy to forget his alias and the persona that went with it. Instead, she saw the boy, the teenager, she had once known.

She smiled. Goten was a country boy at heart.

"I used to look at the stars all the time with Gohan when I was young," he went on, again surprising Bra in that he did so without prompting. "I thought the fact he'd actually gone out there and traveled among them was amazing." He gave a little laugh, void of the bitterness Bra had come to consider synonymous with his humor. "I must've made him re-tell his trip to Namek a hundred times at least. I vowed to myself that I'd go out there too someday."

She looked at him sharply, trying to gauge how serious he was being. "Considering how seriously you've taken your other vows, I'm amazed you're still on Chikyuu." Goten's lips twisted into a smirk as he propped himself up, pinning Bra with his star-lit eyes.

"Oh, I've still got some business to take care of before I make that trip," he said deeply. She squirmed, feeling herself involuntarily gulp as his gaze only intensified, trailing down to her throat like a hungry predator.

Thankfully, she was saved by the advent of the fireworks. She swiveled around, inwardly relieved by the distraction they provided. How could he just jump from kid to panther in three seconds flat?

They watched the show in silence for a few minutes, Bra oohing and aahing as appropriate. "I love fireworks," she confided, striving back towards the ease of before. "My Dad actually used to make ki blasts and explode them mid-air any night of importance for me: my birthday, my graduation, things like that."

"I think I remember that," he murmured behind her, making her nervously aware of how close behind her he was. She hazarded a look back and gasped. She leapt for his arm, shoving it down to the ground and forcing it to disperse the ball of ki it had been forming.

"Goten are you crazy?" Catching herself, Bra rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe you are, but you could attract someone's attention!" she hissed, anxiously looking at the other spectators and oblivious to the way she was sprawled across his body. She became vividly aware of it when he chuckled, the sound rippling through her body.

"They're all watching the fireworks," he pointed out. "We could do just about anything and they'd be none the wiser." Her eyes flashed to his, which promptly informed her he already had plenty of ideas of what they could do.

"Goten," she chastised, a bit too breathily. She began to scramble off him, but he caught her wrist and in a sudden motion they were both upright. She eyed him warily as he began to hover.

"How 'bout a dance?" he asked roguishly.

"I've already danced with you," she returned, uneasily turning her wrist in his grip, but not really trying to disengage.

"So what could be the harm in another?" His grin reached Cheshire Cat proportions. Bra hesitated a moment, but couldn't deny the appeal. Dancing on air?

"Okay," she agreed, quickly clarifying, "just a short one." And the next moment, she was swept up and they were a lot higher than he'd been hovering. She couldn't help a little shriek and clung to him. He raised an eyebrow as she looked down with trepidation.

And just how had she forgotten her fear of flying?

"I suppose twirling you out is out of the question," Goten meditated with mock solemnity. She shot him a furious look.

"I can't fly, remember?" she hissed, then glanced back down. "I must be going insane." Her hand shot out and thumped him on the chest. "And it's all your fault!" She wasn't sure who she was angrier at: him for enticing her or herself for falling for it.

He laughed, but then, "Bra, I won't let you fall." His eyes were soft and had a look that she'd never seen in them. They ensnared, the dark elegance of mystery and longing.

And there it was again in yet another form. Trust me, an unspoken plea.

But what would happen if she did?

She'd ask him, but she doubted he actually had the answer.

There was silence as he helped her arrange her feet on his and they settled into an effortless, peaceful rocking. Bra reflected that she'd never have foreseen this, tucked securely against Goten's chest as they watched fireworks exploded and moved to a rhythm only they heard.

"So why didn't you ever learn to fly?" he finally broke the hush. Bra took a moment, realizing the underlying question and that he wanted a serious answer.

"It's hard to explain. I mean, I'm half-Saiyan as my father loves to point out. I'm supposed to have the Saiyan urge to fight and everything else." She picked up steam as she went along. "But I don't, not like you guys," her eyebrows wrinkled as she tried to pick apart her thinking. "Or maybe I do, but I just don't like that everyone else does it!" The sudden admission surprised them both. "It's just, Trunks and you and Dad and Gohan and all the Z-senshi and Pan and just everybody in my world seems to know how to fight and do all this stuff with ki. All of the techniques have been perfected. My Dad's practically the most powerful being in the universe and Pan, my best friend, is the strongest woman on Chikyuu and…" she trailed off, finally lifting her head from his shoulder and looking him full in the face. "I just wanted to do my own thing and be able to be the best at it," she faltered. "I guess I'm still looking."

He looked at her, his eyes completely unreadable. Behind them the firework display continued disregarded by the floating pair. "You don't have to fight Bra, to prove anything. You have so much potential beyond-" he cut off, groping for words and obviously angry at the failure of his slick tongue.

"Beyond what?" she asked sharply, sensing the undercurrent she'd become familiar with during her encounters with Goten. "Beyond my Saiyanhood?" She decided to dive deep. "Unlike you?" She re-thought her question, adding acerbically. "Or is that like you? I can't keep track."

He frowned. "We're not the same Bra." Again, her name, she noted fleetingly. As if the nickname Princess had never existed. "You weren't forced to be a warrior, thank Dende."

"Like you didn't like fighting," she scoffed.

"I never wanted to be a pawn!" he hissed back agitated.

She drew back, searching his face. It was redundant motion; it was obvious that she'd hit something he'd thought out well in advanced and automatically connected to their conversation. It could've been years ago, knowing Goten, just simmering under the surface like so much of his inner chaos.

"A pawn?" she repeated.

"He made us all pawns." The pronoun needed no identification. It all came down to Goku in the end with Goten. "My brother, I, Trunks, even my mother. Only Vegeta ever resisted it." The fact that resistance had meant returning to his mass murdering ways seemed to matter not a whit. "Just props! He threw my brother as Cell, Trunks and I at Buu-" His lips tightened, his eyes fixated somewhere far beyond her, and Bra was shocked to feel his thick chest vibrate in anger. Without really thinking, she pushed him away with all her might. She supposed she meant to get his attention. However, caught off guard with his grip already loose, he abruptly let her go and she found herself flailing in the air.

It only lasted for a second. With a frustrated growl, as much from the fact she'd interrupted his tirade as her foolhardy move, he snagged her wrist and roughly brought her back to the ground. Once on firm land, she faced off with him, hands automatically fisting on her hips. He remained airborne, hovering as if his rage was too great for his feet to remain on solid earth.

"And of course your father's to blame for super powerful villains attacking Chikyuu," she retorted sarcastically, determined to not let her incident break the flow of the conversation. Goten frowned darkly.

"He was the hero, not us!"

"It was always a team effort." She'd heard the stories as many times as the other demi-Saiyan, from all possible stories. He snorted.

"Oh please," he sounded disgusted by her naïveté. "Not when Cell arrived. And not after that. It was a game only a Saiyan could play." Before she could retaliate, he went on. "And in the end, who became the ultimate enemy?" His eyes hardened. "Us, Saiyans with our power that he cultivated! Pawns of the whole d universe!" He was sneering, a hand going out to make an emphatic gesture, his ki nearly visible in his fury. Bra felt her anger drain away, looking at him with serious eyes.

"Am I a pawn Goten?" He froze.

It was an unnecessary question. They both knew the answer. Baby had possessed her as surely as Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, sapping her power along with theirs. Hers was latent, but she was still had Saiyan blood. But Goten hadn't called her one, and for him omission was as good as admittance.

He stared at her for an eon. The half-Saiyan princess, half-human girl. Her mother's clone with her father's blood. Not a warrior, not a scientist. She could tell nothing from his face, only his eyes slowly began to glow. They beckoned her, as dark as the sky but with a tiny splinter of light threatening to pierce her through. Or save her, though she knew not what from.

And suddenly he was before her – she hadn't seen him move. Before she could blink or gasp, his lips was pressed to hers. There was no time for enjoyment or repulsion; in the next instant, they were gone, Goten once again hovering a few feet away, his eyes still undecipherable.

She stared at him, unable to form a single coherent thought. How was she supposed to react? And what did it even mean?

You dare not fall for this devil, something inside her whispered. He will not burn you. He will obliterate you.

In a single sinuous move, he turned to the fireworks. "The finale's almost over," he observed.

And so it was – the sky was on fire with explosions and light. It threw Goten in sharp relief, painting him in color for the first time.

And all Bra could do was stare.

It was only hours later, as Bra prepared herself for bed that she realized Goten had never answered her question.

Or had he?

* * *

Okay, how many people saw the title in the little chapter bar and thought 'this is it!' Well, never fear – next chapter's another story. It'll be shorter than this one, but we're coming to the climax of this half of Vows. (I think I've gone a little heavy on the foreshadowing for what's gonna happen, but I couldn't help it honest! There's also been some red and blue symbolism with Bra's clothing that I realized recently.)

It's a bit overwhelming for me to realize how much more there is – my original conception spans three sagas, each around 30 chapters. How long will it take? Well, I've committed myself to discipline; if I'm ever going to be a real writer I need to write on a schedule. Tentative present one: a chapter every week/two weeks (I need some grace). This summer I should be able to keep to it, though the fall's another matter.

Also, I'm including song lyrics in the next few chapters that I thought fit really well with the story. You don't have to read them if you don't want – they're in no way crucial to the plot.

To Jay FicLover, Goten's flight was was even in the original summary and without captives, sorry. In about three chapters from this, the story will move on ten years later. This story's epic. -sigh- Also, more insight into Goten's motives coming up in a bit.

* * *

The Eagles - "Desperado"

Desperado

Why don't you come to your senses?

You've been out riding fences for so long now

You're a hard one.

...But I know that you've got your reasons,

These things that are pleasin' you,

can hurt you somehow,

...Now it seems to me some fine things,

have been laid upon your table,

But you only want the ones you can't get,

...Desperado,

You ain't getting' no younger,

Your pain and your hunger,

Are drivin' you home!

...And freedom, oh freedom!

Well that's just something' for talkin',

Your prison is walking through this world all alone.

...Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?

The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine.

It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day!

...And you're losin' all your highs and lows,

Ain't it funny how the feelin' goes away?

...Desperado,

Why don't you come to your senses?

Come down from your fences!

Open the gate!

...Before it's too...late.


	14. You Drive Me Crazy

This is it! A birthday present from me to you! Warning: very short, but good!

* * *

Chapter 14: You Drive Me Crazy

OR

Welcome to Obliteration

* * *

It'd be two weeks tomorrow.

Two weeks since first walking into the Pit.

A week since entering the Abyss.

Five days since the party.

Three since the kiss.

But that would be tomorrow. Today it was only two days ago and her lips still felt singed. Not that she admitted it – no, she threw herself into her outing with Tenshi. And it couldn't be cheating. She hadn't asked for the kiss and she hadn't participated.

Her lips still burned.

* * *

"So have you found a job?"

It took a moment for Bra to register the question, suddenly piercing into her frenzy of no-thought and all-action. She looked up from where she was cleaning their dinner plates by hand at the sink, ignoring the idle cleaning bot in the corner.

"I'm guessing not," he went on, nodding towards her activity from his perch at the kitchen table, head set on locked hands. "from your sudden complete inability to keep still."

It was true: as soon as he'd come over, they'd gone in-line skating immediately. He'd proposed a movie afterward and she'd agreed, but ended up getting up every five minutes for popcorn or to rearrange something or do something else. Half way through, she decided to start on dinner, but then only picked her food. He knew Saiyans well enough to know that was a sure sign of something wrong.

She stared at him. A job?

Distantly she remembered how that had consumed her waking thoughts before… Before Goten. B.G. She shuddered internally. It sounded way too eerily like some kind of era.

She shook her head. "No," she murmured subdued, staring into the soapy water.

"What happened to all the ads you were looking through?"

Her temples began a slow throb and she raised a hand to them. "I forgot about them. There was the party…" She bit her lip, inwardly cringing as she immediately regretted bringing it up. Not only did that leave almost a week unaccounted for since then, but Tenshi was still sore over her back-up escort. And the last person she wanted to talk about was Goten.

Tenshi's green eyes immediately clouded over. "Of course that took your mind off job hunting," he murmured, trying to keep his tone even. He still smarted from the onslaught of pain and jealousy that had assailed upon entering the balcony and seeing his girlfriend reaching for the older man. Something inside of him had quailed at the sight, gnashing its teeth helplessly at the man who was somehow getting to Bra in ways Tenshi couldn't even fathom. Still, he tried not to overreact, hoping desperately if he acted like it was nothing that was exactly what it would be.

Instead, he gave a sigh of exaggeration, choosing to ignore the white elephant in the room. "B, you're making this too much of an ordeal."

Her head snapped up, her agitation starting to sharpen her temper, however illogically. She wiped her hands absently on her blood red skirt, turning away from the sink. "What do you mean?"

"You're coming at this at the completely wrong angle. Your first priority is not to find a dream job, just any job." He spread his hands emphatically.

"Tenshi, I don't want to find 'just any job'," she parroted, frowning. "I want to find a good job, one with, with," she searched for a word, "potential."

"Potential," he repeated. "What kind of potential?" The question was tinged with curiosity as it was the first time she was voicing such thoughts.

"Something I could do and just fit." She frowned harder, realizing she couldn't put it in words. Why had they come so easily with Him?

**I just want to do my own thing and be able to be the best at it.**

But how?

Individuality.

Excellence.

They seemed so complimentary and yet equally impossible… All the excellent things had been done and all individuality shunted by the image given by birth.

And only Goten knew…

"You're asking too much." Her blue eyes jerked up to meet the determined visage of her boyfriend. "It's only a starting job B, not a life career. In fact, I doubt you would even like to settle into a career yet," he pointed out. "You're way too restless."

"I am not!" Her temper snapped.

Her mother was restless.

Bra was not.

He raised an eyebrow. "Says the girl who's rearranging her kitchen," he retorted wryly. She stiffened, catching herself mid-motion of moving the salt and pepper shakes to the other side of the table. Nervous energy had once again gotten the best of her.

"I want to be settled," she argued back. "I want to find my niche and put down roots, get the job I'll have for the rest of my life."

She was sick of the feeling of uncertainty that swamped her, the uneasy feeling that she didn't know where she was going. Being around Goten had simply intensified the sentiment, as he always unbalanced her, revealing some new facet just when she thought she'd figured out how to deal with him. He was far too unpredictable and she hated feeling so out of control.

Tenshi frowned. "Stop thinking so ahead Bra," he said exasperated. "We don't have to decide everything this moment. Everything right now is just temporary. We're only 18, still kids."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

And sure enough, Bra recoiled violently, her hand rising as if to slap him. But the look in her eyes was enough to sting far more effectively, full of hurt and rage.

"So we're just kids!" she hissed. "Well forgive me if I thought some things might be more permanent," her tone was filled with mocking "say like our three years together!"

Tenshi swallowed, rising from his seat. "Bra, I wasn't talking about-"

But she turned away from his pleas, clenching her hands in frustration with no outlet for relief. And something became crystal clear in that moment. She had to get out of there. In a single sinuous movement, she headed for the door. He reached a hand out to her, but she pushed violently away.

"Just forget it, Tenshi! After all," her words dripped sarcasm "this is only temporary anyway!" she threw back at him and was gone, the door cracked from the force of her wrenching it up and shut.

He stood there in shock. Had they just fought? Really, truly, yelling, a beat-your-head-against-a-verbal-wall-until-your-eyes-start-to-bleed-tears fight?

It seemed incredible.

And a stone stunk in his stomach.

How literally would she take her words?

* * *

She was still sobbing in her car when the call came. She'd gotten in and driven mindlessly for only a few blocks, before the force of her tears had convinced her driving was not the wisest thing to be doing.

They came blindingly. Furiously, like a tempest rending her apart.

She and Tenshi barely ever fought, never with such vehemence. It was a fundamental pillar of their relationship: they always got along. She could be moody, but he was so laid back she often teased him, calling him The Easy Chair. He calmed, even when she was atoss in internal turmoil.

But not this time.

Bra couldn't believe it. She'd never been so upset with Tenshi, so enraged.

But had he had to say what she knew everyone thought? That she was just a CHILD! So easily swayed and told what to do! And that she could make no choice on her own…

How could he believe it?

It took her a minute to find her cell, the cheerful chirping muffled in the folds of the coat she'd left in the car.

"Hello?" she asked shortly, slightly hiccupping from her tears.

"Princess?" The nickname had never sounded sweeter. She pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling waterlogged – exhausted, wet, and cold.

"Goten? Were we supposed to meet or something?" she asked confused, her mind coming up blank for why he'd call. Had they arranged something? She couldn't remember, in fact the rest of the night after the kiss was all a blur. She closed her eyes. Was she ready yet to face it? "I'm sorry," she blurted out, making up her mind in an instant. "if I forgot," she added hastily. "I'll come over now."

Maybe Goten would be just the ticket to vent herself.

After all the listening she'd done for him, it was the least he could do.

And shutting the phone with a snap, she set off for his apartment, wiping away the stray tears that still made their way down her face on the way there.

Across town, a certain half-Saiyan stared at his phone, the dial tone droning on. He frowned, slowly setting it down. They hadn't had plans, though he had had ideas, and…had she sniffled?

A curious expression settled on his face and he silently began to prepare for his unexpected guest.

* * *

Bra's entrance into Akuma's lair was a far cry from her last visit. Instead of cringing at the dingy walls and questionable stains, she barged right in, throwing herself into the apartment with as much force as she'd thrown herself into Goten's life.

She was all set to continue into the living room, when she registered the nearby presence. Turning, she beheld Goten leaning against his bedroom door, his black-clad body nearly hidden in the shadows of the ill-lit corridor.

She shivered, but turned to him, becoming very self-conscious of her blotchy eyes and wrinkled clothing as his gaze slide over her whole body. An odd trill ran down her spine.

He cocked his head. "What are you doing here?" The question was languid, almost an out-loud musing rather than a real inquiry, yet piercing her through. She opened her mouth to justify, but the words caught in her throat as he raised himself and stalked toward her.

"You've been crying." It was neutral observation and she nodded, closing her eyes as he began to circle her. "Why are you here?" Suddenly his presence was behind her, a furnace, and she couldn't help the shivers that ran down her back as his breath brushed her shoulder. "Did you expect comfort?" Her jaw clenched. "We are not friends."

She wanted to protest, but could not.

They weren't. Not really.

So close and yet…

"And my way of comforting is not technically friendly."

She whirled around, indignation filling her and leaving her even as she met his smoldering eyes.

Why are you here?

She trembled anew, but did not break the stare. Waiting, waiting…

The silence lengthened and with sudden, fleeting clarity Bra saw what was going on plainly.

He would speak no more words. No captivating verbal ensnarement.

He would make no more moves. No gentle or rough blatant bodily seduction.

It was up to her.

Her choice. Her move.

Daring her to join him, urging her to fly without promising to catch her if she fell.

No excuse though, if she chose the danger that she faced.

No force, only choice.

"Say the word-"

She could never be sure later if he'd actually said it or if she'd simply imagined it completely.

But it was enough to induce her to action. And once again, she upped his challenge.

She kissed him hard.

_Welcome to obliteration._

* * *

I know, really short, but hey! It finally happened. More –gory– details next chapter, though not terribly explicit. Not to mention- the fall out.

Next time, When You Let the Devil In…It's Hard to Kick Him Out.

Toodles!


	15. Once You've Let the Devil In

-I'm sorry this is late - my computer had major uploading glitches, so despite MANY attempts to upload yesterday when the chapters were ready, here they are today. I LOVE my dad!-

* * *

Okay, there is allusion to sex as well as specific acts in the actual process in this chapter. Nothing physically graphic – I've become even more convinced in my reading experience that the best love scenes are those that speak more figurative than literal. Add to that the fact that I absolutely am not going to write porn. So sorry if I misled with the gory comment. 

And if you thought I was just kidding about the song lyric infusion – welcome to multimedia time. So warning: this chapter and next are small, with a good dose of lyrics. Go directly to the next chapter as well. That's why I've posted them both together. And sorry for these chapters – but the 'happy' ending won't be coming for quite a while. LavenderGoddessV definitely influenced this story.

_Torn_ by Natalie Imbruglia – Bra's side

**_Falls on Me_** by Fuel – Goten's side

-

Chapter 15: Once You've Let the Devil In…

It's Hard to Kick Him Out

OR

In the Space Between

-

Why did she fall?

Why did he want her to?

And why did he let her chose it?

There were answers they might admit and ones they would dare not breathe. And thoughts of why the other called to them so.

And yet even he, was amazed by her descent.

-

"Runaway Train"

-Call you up in the middle of the night

Like a firefly without a light

You were there like a blowtorch burning

I was a key that could use a little turning

-So tired that I couldn't even sleep

So many secrets I couldn't keep

I promised myself I wouldn't weep

One more promise I couldn't keep

-It seems no one can help me now,

I'm in too deep; there's no way out

This time I have really led myself astray

-Runaway train, never going back

Wrong way on a one-way track

Seems like I should be getting somewhere

Somehow I'm neither here nor there

-Bought a ticket for a runaway train

Like a madman laughing at the rain

A little out of touch, a little insane

It's just easier than dealing with the pain

-Runaway train, never coming back

Runaway train, tearing up the track

Runaway train, burning in my veins

I run away but it always seems the same

-

She crept out from his bed a few hours later, not even daring to glance at his still form. Shame gagged her as she hurriedly dressed and with shaking hands, she slipped out of his apartment.

Dende, what had she done?

And Akuma smirked.

This wasn't over.

-

The water pelted down on Bra as she leaned her head against the shower wall. Her skin felt rough, red from the extreme scrubbing she'd given it. It was pointless though of course, just as the last eight showers had been – two or more a day since she'd seen him. If she'd thought his kiss had left marks or the vestiges of a mere dream, well, they had nothing on the reality.

She still felt him all around her and it made her sick. Even sicker because it didn't disgust her as she knew it should.

She hadn't been a virgin – she and Tenshi had slept together a few times, though they'd made an effort not to make that become a huge part of their relationship. Tenshi was her first and had been her only. She felt her stomach heave at the past tense.

And she'd cheated on him with Goten of all people!

A dry sob wracked her as she had already spent all the tears she possessed.

She'd said she wasn't restless.

She'd said she wanted to be settled.

She'd said she wanted to put down roots, be grounded.

She'd said a lot of things during the fight.

And then she'd turned right around and done something that could ruin all her hopes.

She couldn't turn to anyone either – she'd unplugged her phone and turned her cell off, dreading Tenshi's apologetic voice or Pan, Trunks, her mother, even Sheila's concerned questions. Thankfully no one had tried approaching the apartment, obviously instead letting her cool off. She was glad they hadn't. She couldn't face them, not with the feel of Goten tattooed into her flesh as surely as the dragon on his back. It almost felt like he'd somehow buried a piece of himself inside her, so that she could never escape him, ruining something irreplaceable in her and Tenshi's relationship in the process.

And she could just bet that Goten didn't even give a d-.

_

* * *

I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed (ashamed)_

_lying naked on the floor (bare and broken)_

_illusion never changed_

_into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

* * *

Bra's head shot up, hearing the click of the bathroom door. Her breath sped up and she internally cursed the fact she couldn't ki-sense. A thief wouldn't come into her bathroom though, right? So maybe…

"Tenshi?" she called hesitantly, dreading the answer.

Suddenly there was a presence behind her and a finger trailing down her bare side. She trembled.

"I haven't been mistaken for an angel in a long time," he murmured, his hot breath dancing over her ear.

"What-what are you doing here?" she stuttered, trying to build up the nerve to move. But she didn't dare turn towards him, get sucked in by those abyss-like eyes.

"You left the door unlocked," Goten said simply. He'd actually come to talk, but finding the door unlocked and her all alone in the shower… It was too tempting; she'd always been. "You know that's very dangerous for a woman living alone," he commented seriously, as if he wasn't beginning to ghost his hands over her, as if tracing her figure.

She closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. It couldn't, not again. How could he…

And she trembled.

_

* * *

you're a little late_

_I'm already torn_

_**

* * *

I've seen you hangin' round**_

_**This darkness where I'm bound**_

_**And this black hole I've dug for me**_

* * *

"Who knows who might've come in if I hadn't come along," he finished obliviously, with a trace of a wicked smirk.

"I thought you didn't sleep with the same girl twice?" Somehow, miraculously, the question came out. His hands stilled for a second.

"Consider yourself the exception."

_

* * *

So I guess they're right_

_I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light_

_but you crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care, _

_I have no luck _

_I don't miss it all that much_

_there's just so many things_

_that I can't touch_

* * *

And then his hands were on her waist and she was turning or being turned (did it matter?) and the line between what was him and what was her was blurring and his eyes were like the black and expanse of space and she couldn't stand and her shame was lost in a haze of desire and want and things she couldn't touch…

Obliteration.

_**

* * *

And silently within**_

_**With hands touching skin**_

_**The shock breaks my disease**_

_**and I can breathe**_

* * *

-

She leaned against him heavily, trying to ignore the way he was fiddling with her hair with such calm fascination. She pushed away from him, turning back to the stream of water that had turned cold without them noticing. He didn't stop playing with her hair though, even advancing slightly to keep himself close to her.

She reached for her loofah, hand shaking as the shame welled up again. And yet she could not tell him to leave.

A hand grasped it before she could. "Let me, Princess," he said quietly, lathering it up and slowly beginning to wash her. He started at her shoulders and worked his way down, taking fastidious care to cover every inch of her body.

Bra felt her lips turn into a bitter smile. Didn't that just defeat her whole purpose.

Before she knew it though, he was on his knees and his hands wrapped around her waist again. She nearly slipped as he gently spun her, randomly thinking it was odd to see him in such a submissive position. She braced herself against the wall as his intent became clear.

She'd never let Tenshi do this, she thought idly, before her world became mere sensation and she fisted her hands in Goten's hair as she really was going to collapse and shock and pleasure became one.

And when her world stopped spinning, he was there, grinning and licking his lips like the food-obsessed Saiyan he was born. And she was drawn in again, kissing him hard on the lips and wrapping herself as much around him as he did to her.

_**

* * *

Your faith like the pain**_

_**Draws me in again**_

_**She washes all my wounds for me**_

* * *

-

Goten decided he loved her hair. It was so, so tangable and loose, so unlike his own thick gravity-defying strands.

He marveled as he meticulously shampooed it and rinsed it out, her tired form brooking no protest to his ministrations. In fact, as he helped her step out of the shower, she was barely able to contain a yawn. He wrapped her and himself in towels and set about drying her hair.

He fanned her hair out as it dried, moderately surprised by the fact the mane didn't become curly. He'd heard that's what happened to a lot of women's hair when it was dried. Instead it fell in soft waves, very soft Goten thought as he ran his fingers through it.

Beautiful.

_**

* * *

And all of your weight**_

_**And all you dream**_

_**falls on me, it falls on me.**_

_**And your beautiful sky**_

_**the light you bring**_

_**falls on me, it falls on me.**_

* * *

But then he'd always known that she'd be, even when she'd been a child. Pan had grown up nicely, he was removed enough to notice that, but she'd retained a certain gawky, coltish way about her. Bra, however, had always had a certain air of elegance and hidden strength. Her looks had promised a simpler beauty than her mother's, with sharper features and more withdrawn temperament, not as fiery or showy. She smoldered rather than flamed. Even her hair was a more subdued shade of blue than her mother's, lighter in color. He wondered idly if anybody had ever noticed the fact.

That was more differentiation than Goten – only his features differed from his father, being softer, the direct opposite of Bra.

His eyes sharpened at the thought, but he shook it off.

He had something, someone, more important to focus on.

_**

* * *

The darkness in my veins**_

_**I never could explain**_

_**And I wonder if you ever see**_

_**Will you still believe?**_

* * *

His eyes finally tore themselves from her hair to take notice of the fact Bra had succumbed to exhaustion. She was asleep. And he smiled.

In some state of drugging peace, he finished drying her, before dressing her and tucking her in bed. She splayed out in luxurious, unconscious freedom under the sheet and he marveled. He was tempted much to tuck herself to him and lie there with her, as she'd cut short their previous time together, but he couldn't.

Not yet.

Not when he didn't know what he'd say to her when she awoke. Not until he'd decided what he was going to do. Having sex was relatively easy; it was the morning after that was killer.

He actually had come just to talk, though all the words he'd imagined saying now seemed false and weak. He'd wanted to see her, but he hadn't intended to break his vow.

Or had he?

Had he finally decided to honor his last vow, over his second?

He turned to the terrace and made his way into the night, leaving the glass door open behind him, taking a deep breath before jumping into the air.

Goten hadn't told Bra about his final vow, though he now saw it as inevitable. Probably inevitable even if they hadn't slept together, considering her dogged pursuit of all the secrets he kept close.

It was actually an outgrowth of his first one: to not be the man his father was. His father had abandoned his wife and family numerous times, not even including his final disappearing act. So he'd vowed when he'd found 'the one', he would never leave her, her or the family he would start with her. No cheating, no behavior that would disrupt the ideal picture of domesticity.

Was Bra the one?

She was akin to him, in power, in blood, in the shadow of another. She challenged him, fought with him, cared for him, laughed for him, slept with him, and seemed to still manage to see Goten even in Akuma.

So would he honor his vow? Honor her pursuit?

Could he make that change?

**_

* * *

Am I that strong to carry on_**

_**I might change your life**_

_**I might save my world**_

_**could you save me?**_

* * *

And in his fanciful musings, he quite forgot one simple variable: Tenshi, Bra's boyfriend.

The angel.

-

For whatever reason, she fell, in a moment, in an instant. Thence comes the true test.

There's one overriding truth about falling. You always land. Falling ends. Even Alice landed in the end in Wonderland.

And then there is a choice. Either stay in the pit… or claw your way up the walls to the light.

**Be my prince charming and save me from the ghouls.**

-


	16. If I Could

Um, no flames please for how this ends - if anything, blame LavenderGoddessV for influencing me so much.

More multimedia:

-Headstrong- by Trapt – Bra's side

Where will you go? by Evanescence – Bra's side

-

Chapter 16: If I could only…

-

"Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan

"Heaven bend to take my hand

And lead me through the fire

Be the long awaited answer

To a long and painful fight

-Truth be told I've tried my best

But somewhere along the way

I got caught up in all there was to offer

And the cost was so much more than I could bear

-Though I've tried, I've fallen...

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

And tell me I told you so...

-We all begin out with good intent

When love was raw and young

We believed that we could change ourselves

The past could be undone

But we carry on our backs the burden

Time always reveals

-In the lonely light of morning

In the wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

I've held so dear.

-Heaven bend to take my hand

I've nowhere left to turn

I've lost to these I thought were friends

To everyone I know

Oh they turned their heads embarrassed

Pretend that they don't see

That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it

And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed"

-

The dark sky beyond the window mocked her and she morbidly wondered why she'd picked the seat facing it, knowing it would do so.

But she refused to entertain such an idea, instead tearing her eyes off it to focus on Tenshi, seated opposite her and back to the darkness.

Oblivious.

The silence was strained between them and Bra fleetingly remembered why – the fight. Her temples throbbed, but she refused to show any sign.

"You were right."

Tenshi's quiet statement pierced the distance between them and her blue eyes flew up to look at verdant green. The color of life. She almost smiled at the irony.

"You were right," he repeated. "We're on the cusp of the rest of our lives, everything waiting ahead of us. Of course you want some kind of plan, some kind of decisive design to, to make sense on what it will be like."

**Why are you here?**

Tenshi made a frustrated noise in his throat, annoyed by how he was fumbling for words. His green eyes locked with hers as his hands daringly reached to clasp hers.

Her hands had pulled Goten to her.

"All I know Bra, is that I love you," he said intensely. "We've been together for three years and when I think of the future, all I see is you. This isn't temporary or at least, it doesn't have to be."

With growing shock, she watched him get off his chair and kneel before her. His hand went to his pocket.

"I want to give you that vision Bra, if you would just answer one question."

Her hand went to her mouth. The mouth that'd always betrayed her.

"Will you marry me?"

She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing his love, feeling her own lap gently at the edges of her mind. She'd loved him for three years.

**Why are you here?**

The darkness mocked her and she turned in her chair towards Tenshi.

It wasn't a real choice, just an obvious one, at least to anyone who really knew her.

**We are not friends.**

But he wasn't her lover either.

The devil couldn't love.

* * *

I'm so sick of speaking words

that no one understands

Is it clear enough that you can't live

your whole life all alone

I can hear you in a whisper

But you can't even hear me screaming 

* * *

She smiled almost sadly at Tenshi and gave her answer.

-

The door closed with a quiet click behind her and she leaned against it. But after a minute, she shook her head in exasperation and strode with determination further into her apartment.

Maybe she should've accepted his offer to stay with her. But she needed space, by herself to come to grips with her decision.

"You know," she spun around as a man emerged from the shadows, "you really do need to learn to ki-sense." He smirked at her appraisingly, reveling at the fact he'd yet again sneaked up on her. "But then, there's always time to teach you, Princess."

She shuddered, seeing the comment as what it was – an offer of an affair. Sex in darkness, in showers, intense connection and their lives lived as usual. An affair like that which had started her mother's relationship with her father. And didn't Goten seem to style himself far too much like Vegeta?

Princess, not Bra.

* * *

-Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth, I got a doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

See you later

I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold-

* * *

The very thought was utterly repulsive to her – even more so considering her late actions.

She thrust her hand out. "I'm engaged."

* * *

-I can't give anything away

I won't give everything away-

* * *

It was curious watching the glint in his eyes extinguish. His face simply emptied of emotion and expression. Blank, a wall emptied of the clues that she could use to decipher its meaning.

She waited for him to speak.

"So the girl has decided to give her boyfriend another try." His words were casual, as if one of his friend's kid sister had just announced she was going on a date.

She felt like she'd been slapped, the term hitting home hard.

_

* * *

I thought I saw a man brought to life_

_he was warm he came around like he was dignified_

_he showed me what it was to cry_

_Well you couldn't be that man I adored_

_you don't seem to know - or seem to care what your heart is for_

* * *

She swallowed. "I want you out of my life Goten." She made her expression firm and unyielding. "Permanently. I never want you to see you again." His face never changed. "Do you understand?" Her tone was sharp, she needed him to speak – to give some sign-!

His indifference made her want to scream.

* * *

-See inside, inside of our heads

Well that's over

I see your motives inside and decision to hide-

* * *

And then she laughed in his face, a sound foreign to her throat - the mocking, derisive laughter that she'd heard far too often from his mouth. His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "You know I really was wrong about you," she said finally. "I was convinced when I saw you that there had to be more to you, some scrap of real humanity." She gave a snort, her eyes ice shards. "Actually no, I thought there had to be some remnant of Goku left in you – some hope for you to be a man, for surely your entire original personality couldn't all be fake."

Ironic wasn't it really, after all that talk of being their own person, she'd just wanted Goku and he'd just wanted Bulma?

* * *

-Conclusions manifest your first impressions, got to be your very best

I see you're full of s and that's all right

That's how you play I guess you get through every night

Now that's over-

* * *

His face finally showed rage and she smirked. She was out for blood. "But congratulations Akuma," she spat out the name with hatred. "You've gotten my stamp of approval," she flashed her teeth. "You'll never be half the man your father was."

She couldn't help a thrill, knowing that she'd hurt him, furious the fact she was refusing him couldn't do it.

_

* * *

I don't know him anymore_

_there's nothing where he used to lie_

_my conversation (inspiration) has run dry_

_that's what's goin' on_

_nothing's fine (right)_

* * *

With obvious effort, he regained himself, his eyes hard, dark, and cold. "So glad to have the Princess' approval," he sneered back. "But if you honestly thought I needed a single thing from you," his tone could've put snow on Tahiti, "you are greatly mistaken."

He turned and strode to her window.

"I mean it Goten; this is over!" She strove to keep herself cold and cutting, but she hated herself for the note of hysteria that crept into her voice.

He turned back at the window. "As you wish, Princess." Ever the mocker.

And even as she bled, she smirked bitterly inside. Yeah, run Goten, show just how different you are from your father.

* * *

Where will you go?

With no one left to save you from yourself

You can't escape the truth

I realize that you're afraid

But you can't abandon everyone

You can't escape

You don't want to escape

* * *

But as she turned around, refusing to watch him make his big, dramatic exit from her life, an icy hand circled 'round her heart. Just who was it running away?

She refused to acknowledge the hurried rush of her feet, the tears budding at the corners of her eyes, and the shaking of her hand as she dialed Tenshi.

"I've changed my mind, could you come over? We should celebrate."

And she met him at the door, refusing to acknowledge the space black eyes she imagined even as she welcomed him with lips, teeth, tongue, and fingers flying. And they were one.

Goten felt them even thousands of miles away, refusing to consider just why he could home into her ki from such a distance. He wanted to scream to the heavens, but what was the point when no one was listening? And as he stared up at them, he realized what he was going to do.

It was time.

-

"Pick me up

been bleeding too long

Right here, right now

I'll stop it some how

-Now I see the times they change

Leaving doesn't seems so strange

I am hoping I can find

Where to leave my hurt behind

-All this s- I seem to take

All alone I seem to break

I have lived the best I can

Does this make me not a man?

-Shut me off

I am ready,

Heart stops

I stand-alone

-Can't be on my own

I will make it go away

Can't be here no more

Seems this is the only way

I will soon be gone

These feelings will be gone

These feelings will be gone

-Am I going to leave this place?

What is it I'm hanging from?

Is there nothing more to come?

Is it always black in space?

Am I going to take its place?

Am I going to leave this race?

-What is it that I've become?

Is there something more to come?"

Alone I Break by Korn

-

Even after thirty-odd years, when Bulma heard the ignition of the space capsule, her first thought was Vegeta. She immediately reached for him, only to be greeted by an empty space. Her heart raced and she sat up, only to instantly spot him by the window, looking out.

"Relax Woman," his voice flowed over her reassuringly, "I'm right here."

She slipped out of bed and grabbed a light robe. Even summer nights could be chilly. She walked to her husband's side. "Who is it?"

"Goten." She glanced quickly at him, knowing only extremely serious situations caused him to use people's actual names.

"How do you know? I thought you couldn't sense-"

He answered before she could finish. "He raised his ki. He wants us to know he's leaving." He watched as the capsule became lost in the darkness of the sky. "She refused him," he murmured softly. "That's my girl."

Bulma eyed him sharply. "What was that?"

Vegeta hesitated a moment, debating to himself the wisdom of revealing his suspicions and the sparse gleanings he'd gathered from Goten's mind. "Nothing Woman. Now go back to bed."

She frowned and he gave a sigh, before leading the way. He didn't really mind – laying beside her promised him more peace than he'd had in his first thirty odd years without her.

He idly wondered if Goten would manage to find that in space.

Not d- likely.

-

Nine months later, a black-haired baby boy was born to a married woman.

And his mother cried.

-

Thus ends the first part of Vows. Next part is ten years later and let's just say, space is the next frontier.


	17. Dark Little Secrets

Warning: much liberal use of artistic license now applied. Also, very minor fiddling done to the last chapter. Won't be important 'til way later.

Now let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 17: Dark little secrets

-

-

_Ten years later…_

"Forty-five years ago, Frieza fell. No one knows exactly how or exactly why, but he vanished with the destruction of an unidentified planet in the Quatar system. Months later, his father and the Imperial Cruiser disappeared near the same location. And chaos ruled, leading eventually to our creation of course, the InterNorth Quadrant Organization. INQO, as we like to call it."

The speaker, with pale orange skin that seemed far too tight for his oversized thin bones, grinned chummily at this comment, but no one else echoed his amusement. A few of the politicians rolled their eyes, the figure with eight making a rather dramatic show of it. They all knew this. The speaker quickly went on.

"Most of Frieza's soldiers were exterminated in the ensuing struggle by either others scrambling for control or bounty hunters. Those that escaped were either highly prized fighters or went underground."

He pressed a button and a picture emerged on the wall behind him, the lights automatically dimming. One politician yawned, bringing a flipper up to at least seem polite.

"Frieza's most elite warriors however, the Ginyu squad," he made a motion and the picture switched to a handsome green-haired man and a bulbous orange figure "and Zarbon and Dadoria, disappeared along with Frieza, leaving none strong enough to regain the power vacuum left by Frieza."

Abruptly the screen changed to show a magnified close-up of a short, but imposing man sneering, his eyes glinting with malevolence. His hair stood as straight as he did, arms crossed to his chest with just a hint of brown fur peeking to give testament to the fact he had a tail. A politician in the corner snapped to attention, his luminescent white skin taking a darker hue, while another, who was completely covered from head to toe in colorful cloths, leaned forward and began a steady beat with his feet.

"The next on the ladder was Vegeta, one of the few survivors of the Saiyan race. He's become something of a legend by now, the Prince of a people that Freiza thought enough of an eventual danger to exterminate, and one of the tyrant's most valued planet purgers."

The close-up began to recede, opening into a panorama to a barren and blackened landscape with a few unrecognizable bodies scattered around the smoldering ruins of what appeared to be building. A red haired man in the back felt his features harden, though not literally. Two others gagged.

"What is most mysterious are the circumstances of his disappearance. There are rumors that though he too traveled to the planet like Freiza for unknown reasons, he did so without his master's bidding, indeed in a show of rebellion. Some even claim so far that the Saiyan's legendary power increases were the reason for Freiza's demise and that Freiza destroyed the planet with his remaining power to ensure his killer would not survive either. As Freiza's records from that period in time have all but been obliterated though, this can not be substantiated."

The display shifted to a blank screen, leaving the room pitch black. Several members grumbled, one of whom was seated by a slender aquatic creature who immediately coughed and lit up, illuminating the surrounding area with a dull watery light. It/she was thanked rather gruffly. Blithely, the speaker went on.

"What is perhaps more puzzling are the various reports of Vegeta being spotted as late as two years after his trip to the unnamed planet. If he indeed survived the destruction of the planet, why did he not try to take Frieza's place? Accounts remaining show that power was Vegeta's highest goal as well as revenge for his own planet's destruction. But we do not have answers for this question anymore than the others before it."

He gave a dramatic pause, grinning unseen into his, er, captive audience.

"Until now."

Over half the audience immediately came to attention, several so fast they nearly toppled out of their seating stations. The speaker grinned triumphantly and made another motion, a floating planet of blue and green abruptly appearing out of the void. It spun slowly.

"As you know, the planet Chikyuu has been up for consideration for induction into INQO. And as is customary, we have gathered information that will allow us to make the best informed choice as to whether it should be added. In securing data on the planet's past, we've stumbled on a truly incredible find."

The speaker paused again, this time with a much more gratifying result – all attention was focused on him. He gestured behind him.

"Vegeta no Ouji."

The figure of Vegeta leapt unto the screen, floating in an extremely similar aristocratic pose as the one before, decked out in pristine armor and flanked by a large bald Saiyan clad in similar garb. Despite the slightly gritty quality of the shot, Vegeta's alert and arrogant eyes pierced the audience through the scouter's gleam. The red haired man shifted in his seat.

"The figure on the right has been identified as Nappa, another Saiyan survivor, though far inferior to the Prince in power. This shot is from a video, extremely hard to come by, dated close to a year before Frieza's disappearance. The film, though cut short, makes it clear that Vegeta had more than destruction in mind when he landed on the planet. This is substantiated by the fact Chikyuu is found in none of the Ice-jin records, indicating that there is a good chance that Freiza never even knew it existed. Being as out-of-the-way as it is, this fact is unsurprising. As it stands then, Vegeta chose to go to Chikyuu for reasons of his own, rather than his master's orders. The only reason that seems even halfway plausible can be traced to one particular person."

The picture that appeared seemed rather worn and a little blurry, but the grin made the man unmistakable: Son Goku.

"I'm sure you've all heard the stories of the three travelers that toured space nearly fifteen years ago. If you have, then you should know the name Son Goku."

The speaker's hands flew in an intricate pattern and three figures of Goku appeared, each of him at a different age, obviously from Boukadai footage as he was in a fighting crouch in each one. In the first two, his tail was prominent.

"In three different Chikyuu world competitions, the displayed male entered and made it to the finals. He was entered as Son Goku and as you can see, he bears the Saiyan brown furred tail. During the second contest, there happened to be a full moon and he transformed into an Ozaru, the infamous power-magnifying form that made a whole planet of them unfeasible in Frieza's mind."

A small clip was played showing Goku's conversion and subsequent rampage.

"How he came to be on Chikyuu can only be speculated, but it is unimportant. What is more significant is the fact that Vegeta may well have learned of his existence and come to recruit his help in a rebellion against Frieza. Unfortunately, the video of Vegeta's appearance cuts off before this probable meeting."

Finally another voice broke the Grindar's monologue.

"This is all very interesting Darnikal," the man said intently, his navy skin making him extremely hard to pick out in the gloom. However, as he was seated in the most central locale of the room – he was the most prominent fixture and most turned reflexively towards him. "But I'm failing to see the relevance of this history lesson." His tone was one of tried, but calm patience.

Darnikal's grin widened.

"There is more, Chairman Loret. In fact…"

With a grand gesture, he motioned to the screen and a clip began to play. This clip was far different from the previous one, instead showing an arid area in which an incongruous precise white arena square lay. A green, blurry figure was apparent in the square's middle, but attention was quickly diverted to flying figures that dropped from the sky. Once Vegeta landed, the clip froze and focused on him.

"This video is dated three years after Frieza's death."

There was no mistaking the triumphant tone in his voice as the room broke out in murmurs. He made a wave and the video continued, this time coming to rest on the other fighters around him, particularly two blonds.

"The blond man you are now viewing is apparently Goku, though why his hair is not the black as we've seen before can not be explained. The smaller blond figure is his son. This gathering of warriors was to deal with a threat to Chikyuu's existence, as the being standing in the ring, called Cell, was apparently threatening to destroy the planet for whatever reason."

More than one brow furrowed.

"But I know what you are thinking; why would Vegeta completely abandon his life's directive, indeed even reverse it to protect instead of destroy? And why Chikyuu, when his power could be more effectively used elsewhere in space?"

A good half of the audience decided that they thoroughly hated the sight of Darnikal's superior smile, but their attention was quickly diverted to the fact a new picture had emerged – and this one, though of Vegeta, also featured one who was definitely not a fighter.

"This should help."

Darnikal spoke brightly and there were astonished curses in a wide variety of languages. One aged and bearded 'man' cleaned his glasses, as if that would somehow take away the image of the blue-haired, expensively dressed woman smiling on Vegeta's arm – who for once was not in armor at all, but rather a suit and a bored, still arrogant expression.

"If you've stopped to learn even a little about Chikyuu, you should be able to identify the woman by Vegeta's side. She is Bulma Briefs, CEO of one of the biggest technological firms on Chikyuu and one of the richest persons there as well. You could say, Vegeta found the closest thing to royalty and attached himself."

He gave a little laugh, but there was no echoing agreement, rather shocked silence. One politician, a meaty, dull red orange armored fellow, broke it.

"And how do we know this isn't some kind of," he gave a bewildered wave, "anomaly?"

"Representative Neurol has a good point," Loret interjected smoothly. "Are you honestly purposing that one of Frieza's ex-top destroyers decided to give up seeking power just for a woman?" His disbelief was clear.

The other orange skinned figure was obviously expecting such skepticism and two more pictures emerged.

"These are their children: Trunks Briefs, the eldest by fourteen years, and Bra Knightly, formerly Bra Briefs. Trunks was born by the time of the a-foreshown event."

A digital mapping of Trunks and Vegeta's faces appeared side by side and rotated.

"As the screen shows, Trunks and Vegeta have strong facial similarities, indicating his parentage is as indicated. Bra, as apparent, bears the strongest resemblance to her mother, but by the time of her birth, Vegeta and Bulma had participated in a Chikyuu marriage ceremony. One can only imagine that Vegeta would not abide his mate baring another man's child."

The screen morphed back into the original one of Vegeta and Bulma.

"As for how current this is, this specific picture was taken last year."

Calling the audience shocked would be an understatement of the highest kind. One senator even went so far to melt, literally, from his seat. This was greeted with little surprise though, as 'Emlanis had a reputation for dissolving when experiencing strong emotion.

"So, in other words, the Saiyan Vegeta becomes an important variable in the decision of whether or not to have Chikyuu join INQO," Chairman Loret finally concluded after a long pause. He snapped his fingers and the lights came back on. Darnikal nodded emphatically.

"The Briefs are the number one family to contend with on Chikyuu, so consideration of Vegeta's involvement is imperative," he pressed. "And Goku's as well, especially including the fact Trunks Briefs' mate is Pan, daughter of Gohan Son and granddaughter of Goku."

There was a jolt of recognition. The latest stories of Son Goku had included those names as well.

Loret's eyes turned to grimly survey the room. "Well gentleman, it seems it is time for the debate to resume. What is to be done with Chikyuu?"

-

"Will the opposition persist or resign its objection?"

Kentorek stared at his monitor with veiled, but very real loathing. He had no real choice, though as there was still a quarter minority opposed, they could still persist. But it wouldn't be long until the number was whittled down. And if he didn't back down, people would be start to suspect personal motives. Not that he had any.

None at all.

He flicked the signal bar on his personal station. Across the room, Hemola saw the bottom bar on his screen flash red.

"The opposition will resign its objection Chairman Loret," he intoned, his purple spines gracefully smoothing back into his skin.

Chikyuu would be joining INQO.

More than one eye turned to Kentorek and a certain senator – a Zan who looked completely humanoid except for the fact his skin color was actually a result of inch high peach colored fur, smirked victoriously. It was no secret that Kentorek had been behind the scenes of this resistance. They continued even as the session was dismissed, eyes following the vivid red hair out the door.

Kentorek let no emotion show on his face, though he knew his displeasure with the decision was apparent.

"Looks like the Unopposable Diplomat finally suffered a defeat." Kentorek showed no surprise as the Zan, Kevim, appeared from the shadows to gloat.

"No one is unbeatable," he returned reasonably, refusing to stop his journey. Kevim gasped in mock shock and fell in beside him.

"You don't believe that do you? After all that research and manipulating you've done for so long to make you so-" Kentorek rolled his golden hued eyes.

"Senator, if you don't mind, I'm going to prepare for the next session. I suggest you do the same, seeing as your sector's border trading methods is one of the topics for debate. And considering how big illegal Zanbok shipments are…" he trailed off, noting with pleasure that Kevim stopped walking and just glared sourly at his back.

"Just remember that I won this one Diplomat!"

"He's such a berk." Kentorek lifted his hand to his temples and pressed down hard on them.

"It's jerk Rerc and you know, I wouldn't mind not talking about him." The boy next to him nodded comically solemn. To be totally accurate, he wasn't really a boy necessarily. Maenitics as a race aged slowly, both physically and mentally, so though Rerc was over thirty, he acted closer to the human sixteen while looking in his twenties. They were humanoids, but had very tightly coiled curly hair all over, with the least amount on their face. Rerc's was a medium shade of blue, something Kentorek privately disliked, but as with all young Maenitics, it changed shades several times a year. This time it was a very pale blue.

"Well, it's not a big deal you know, the fact you lost the bid," Rerc went on, oblivious to Kentorek's annoyance. "Your side has won, what?" He flipped open a small computer pad and ran his hands over it. "the last 182 debates. That's amazing."

"Rerc, I am not looking for cheering up," Kentorek snapped at his assistant. "just give me the latest reports for the next session."

The boy nodded. "Well, the Zanbok shipments have been abnormally high for this time of year-"

"They've been tipped off they may be banned soon-"

"And the Zwerg have been getting anxious over their representative's stance on the issue-"

"Because it is their biggest money maker."

"There's talk of an emergency recall and new election-"

"There won't be a new election." Rerc looked up from his palm computer and frowned at the definitiveness of the statement. "The Terin family controls the construction of the Zanboks and they'll want to ensure the next representative is sympathetic. They'll move to back one of their own, probably Iliona, seeing how high up she already is and the fact she was married to one of the family. The separation with her husband will be a perfect smokescreen. I should send her something then soon."

Rerc shot his computer with a snap. "And how do you know that?" he caught himself and rolled his eyes before Kentorek answered. "Right, research. What's the point of having an assistant when you know everything?" he sulked.

"Not everything," Kentorek murmured, his eyes drifting to the window they were passing that faced space outside. They paused. Rerc looked at his boss uncomfortably, having only witnessed Kentorek so contemplative a very few times.

"Still enough to manage to have everything you want work out," Rerc plowed on.

Kentorek smirked grimly. "Not everything," he repeated, his eyes automatically sifting through all the visible gleams to focus on one particular sun. "Not everything."

-

He was standing there again, looking exactly as he had so many years ago, arrogant smirk, dark clothes and hair and eyes that just melted into the shadows.

"**Princess**…" It was a whisper, but she knew her lines. She thrust out her hands, but no words came from her throat. Her finger was bare.

She stared at it in horror and suddenly he was far too close, leering at her.

"No protection this time," he sneered.

"But Tenshi…"

"Your little angel's dead remember?" She couldn't bear his face.

"It's over!"

"It'll never be over…" And then his face transformed, his jaw dropping and expanding until all she could see was the black of an abyss. And he swallowed her whole.

Bra woke up with a scream clawing its way out of her throat. With feverish panic, she immediately threw out an arm to touch her husband. Her arm hit air. She turned over only to be confronted by an empty, cold spot that had been so for months and she swallowed heavily.

He'd been right.

She sat up.

Tenshi was dead.

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, blinking away the ever-present tears that had lingered in her eyes since his death.

It had been an accident really, him getting treated for something minor and developing something major. A doctor who hadn't washed his tools properly. He was dead within the week.

She suppressed a deep sob, but suddenly became aware of the creaking of her doorway. Her eyes flew up only to spot a bushy-haired small head peeping in. She sighed a little and merely opened her arms, a signal the child immediately understood and he was nestled to her before she could blink. She held him close, striving to give him the comfort she knew he needed. His father was dead.

She held him tighter as guilt built up in her throat. Almost ten years of marriage and she'd never shared her secret.

None even guessed that Galen Goka Knightly was not Tenshi Knightly's son.

Bra had known though, known from the day she had found out she was pregnant, though she'd told herself there was no possible way she could know. But she had. And when she'd finally seen his black crowned, smiling face, she'd cried, knowing there was no possible way to refute the proof she held.

But she'd lied anyway. And miracle of miracles, no one had ever questioned it. She got anxious at times, when G.K. (as Vega had insisted on calling him and thus the only name he'd eventually come to answer to) grew spiky hair, became obsessed with sparring, or even started picking up Son mannerisms.

They'd all blamed it on being a Saiyan throwback (Vegeta at least, had been gratified to finally have some offspring with black hair) or else too much of Vega's influence. As she was so close to G.K.'s age and shared his heritage of Saiyan blood, they'd become inseparable, splitting their time equally between her parents' house and his. Considering Grandpa Vegeta was Vega's biggest hero, it wasn't such a surprise that sparring had become her and subsequently G.K.'s favorite pastime. Then again, on her other side, she had three generations of female fighters – so Bra guessed it had been inevitable.

Inevitable. The very word sent chills down Bra's spine.

Goten had had to leave, she could see that plainly after so long. The lure of space had called him as surely as his father, though for vastly different reasons. She now feared its call on her son – a fear not assuaged by the recent invitation into space given by the enigmatic INQO.

Her parents had accepted inevitably.

Inevitably.

"Pawns…" she whispered.

"Mommy?" G.K.'s sky blue eyes, a heritage she jealously clung to as her own, emerged to gaze at her and she collected herself. His gift of seeing through people though, that was all Goten.

"Yes, honey?" She treasured the word he'd spoken, one he'd all but given up once proud Vega had decided mommy and daddy were far too childish terms to use.

"Will I see Daddy up in space?" She froze.

"No."

She desperately hoped not.

"**It'll never be over."**

-

Okay, I know the last scene was rushed, but I really, really wanted to keep my two week promise, so voila. I'm guessing you'll know who Vega is – my hints weren't the epitome of subtlety. Poor Tenshi though, I barely introduced him and then I kill him off. –whips away lone tear- And he really was a sweet guy.

And don't worry about all the different alien designations, I basically just made them all up on the spot, though I might go more in-depth for a few. After all, who could honestly believe Vegeta's 'coming out' would be completely peaceful?

Next chapter: the Saiyans arrive onboard the INQO head ship and G.K. runs into a certain red haired figure. Warning – for the next while, Vegeta, Bulma, G.K., Vega, Kentorek and the others, not to mention INQO itself, will be more fleshed out and in the spotlight. G/B goodness will come, but slowly. Also, prep for some more action and drama.


End file.
